Zootopia 2 part 1: The mine shaft
by darkspeedish1
Summary: Three months after the events that took place in Zootopia, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the entire ZPD, and neighboring cities soon discover there is a area of the world that hasn't been mapped after Lake Osiris suddenly exploded. A lonely mine shaft is discovered, which lets them know that the place has been visited many times before. A new mission awaits.
1. Back to work

The date is June 17th, 2016, night time at the grand city of Zootopia. Three months it's been since Judy Hopps and with the help of her good friend, Nick Wilde, solved the case that made animals go savage. She often thought about that case, telling herself "Who would have thought a small, pesticide plant could harbor such horrible effects on animals? I sure didn't and neither did any other animal at the time. Yet again I'm thinking about it as if it happened yesterday."

Judy and Nick were in a dark alleyway near the heart of the city. Their custom black and white ZPD SUV had its engine on and it lights off. Both of them were waiting for orders from dispatch on when to act on a chase that is in progress.

"Carrots...? Hey, Earth to space bunny." Nick said as he poked Judy's shoulder.

The bunny shook her head slightly. "Sorry, just thinking."

"You've been doing a lot of 'thinking'. Is something or someone bothering you?" Nick asked.

Judy couldn't help but smile just a bit because of Nick being concerned about her. "Just that whole night howler case and everything that happened. Never thought the nation would call me 'The Liberator of new light'."

Nick shrugged his shoulder. "That title sounds so corny."

A smirk overtook Judy's smile; sensing some jealousy from her friend. "Hmm, I hearing and seeing some salt coming from you Nick."

"I would have given you a better title," Nick said as he leaned to the grill of the SUV.

"Like what?" She asked with some curiosity.

Nick looked up, thinking.

"Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, the crooks are turning to your street." Said the male on the Radio.

"Let's do this," Judy said with confidence while walking forward and leaning to the side. She could see an old and busted green Jeep Wrangler zooming down the long street. "Nick, get ready."

The fox stood up from the car and walked to the sidewalk. "Born ready, Carrots."

When the Jeep was 30 feet away from him, Nick threw and laid out the spikes across the road. Nick and Judy quickly pinned themselves to the wall and saw the tires of the Jeep run over the spikes. But not a single tire burst or exploded.

"Ha! You think we're amateurs?! Stupid cops!" Yelled out a female Ferret, whose head was out the window. She wore a pink and black hat that said 'Crime is life'. She was also wearing long black pants and a white tank top.

"Get your head back into the car, sis. We're not in the clear yet." Said a male Ferret. He was wearing the same hat and pants, but he had on a designed red shirt. He quickly turned right into an alleyway, making the other cops lose chase as they missed the turn.

"Judy, they're heading to Gavin's street. Back up will be there in one minute." Said the male behind the radio.

Without a second thought, the bunny got into the driver's side of the large cop SUV and hit the gas pedal. "Copy. 10-80 (Chase in progress)."

Nick got into the passenger side and pulled open the glove compartment. "Finally, I can use this baby."

Judy took a quick glance at what Nick was about to pull out. "Nick, I don't think you should use that." She looked passed Nick, seeing the green Jeep on the other side of the tall apartment buildings. The engine roars were louder as she pressed her foot more on the gas pedal.

Nick gave a sly smirk and grabbed the large, blue sniper like rifle. "Not one animal in the ZPD has used this on a real car chase. I want to be the first one to use it and subdue a car."

It wasn't even a rifle, but an emitter. It emits a concentrated, invisible beam of electric ions to the given position. The design of the weapon was that of god craftsmanship. Some areas of the rifle glowed blue. It had an AOG scope, a custom CPU to correct aim, x-ray vision through the scope, and a laser to let the shooter know where the ions will go.

"Fine, but if it malfunctions, the repairs will come out of your pay." Judy needed the 'Okay' from the chief to use the weapon, so she pressed a button on the dashboard. Her voice now heard on all police channels of her team and Chief Bogo. "Chief, do we have permission to use the Z-Unilater (Uu-knee-later)?"

The cape Buffalo sat on his office chair as he pressed a button on his intercom. "Don't think you can't bring them down the old fashion?"

"We can, Bogo. I just want to do this differently." Nick said as he put two small glowing canisters in the barrel of the rifle.

A horse hoof in a standard cop car, that was chasing behind the green Jeep, pressed a button to talk to the team. "Let Nick try it out, Chief. It might be his only chance to redeem himself for his past failures."

Judy saw an opening and cut through an intersection to pulled up right beside the Jeep. All three cars heading towards the city limits.

Nick placed his upper body out the window to aim the rifle to the Jeep's hood. "Chief, I have the shot! Give me the go ahead!"

Bogo went silent for a second before saying. "Go ahead and do not mess up this time." Bogo sighed as he leaned in his chair.

Nick's smirk widens as he looked through the scope. He could see the outline of the roaring Jeep engine and the laser that was pointing directly at it.

"Nick remember, not too much energy in the shot." Judy reminded Nick. "Jake, make sure the Jeep can't stop." She ordered.

"Yeah Nick, don't want the car to explode," Jake said as he pressed the front of his car at the back of the Jeep so it couldn't stop or slow down.

Nick thought to himself. "I will show you."

"Warren, do something! He's going to take out our car!" The female Ferret shouted out.

Warren looked at his rear view mirror, seeing Jake's car behind him. He then looked towards Nick before driving the Jeep towards the SUV

While Nick was adjusting the power scale in the rifle, he didn't see the Jeep heading to his side.

Judy saw the Jeep about to smash onto Nick and reached over to pull him back inside. "Nick! Watc-!" A hard jolt rocked the SUV.

The sudden motion in the SUV caused Nick to not only turn the power scale in the rifle all the way up but it was pointed towards the brake fluid housing in the Jeep as he accidentally fires.

The ions went into the Jeep's brake fluids, thus energizing it all. This caused the Jeep, which was going 70 Mph, to suddenly stop. The sudden halt caused the Jeep's front end to slam into the pavement and Jake's car slid into the underside of the Jeep. The resulting momentum made the Jeep flip in the air four and half times before landing on its hood.

Nick had a shock and horror expression on his face as he watches the broken down Jeep slowly stop at the guard rail.

"No!" Judy quickly stopped the SUV and said over the intercom. "10-52 (Ambulance needed) and 10-51 (Wrecker needed) at highway 50!" Rushing to the Jeep, her heart pounding in fearing the worse just happened.

Nick tossed the rifle to the side and got out of the SUV soon after. He went up to the passenger side of the wrecked Jeep and saw that the female Ferret was out cold.

"Jake, give me a hand. This one is fighting me!" Judy said as she pulled the male ferret out, but he kept resisting arrest.

The horse got out of his car and came to Judy's aid in finally placing handcuffs on the criminal.

"Look what you did to Alice! I am suing you all!" Warren cried out as he squirmed with his hands cuffed behind his back.

Nick kept looking at Alice. He could see she has a cut on her head and some bruises on her body. He then opened the door to pull her out of the car.

"Don't touch her, you fox!" Warren tried to make his way to his sister but was stopped by Jake placing his foot on his back.

Jake then looked sternly at Nick. "Nice going, Nick! You had to misuse the weapon on live animals! The Chief is going to have our butts!"

Nick slowly placed Alice to the ground as he looked towards Jake. "It was an accident! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Pay attention next time and things like this won't happen! I don't even see what Bogo sees in you! He should just let you do paperwork!" Jake retorted loudly.

Nick quickly walked up to Jake. His eyes looking up at the tall horse. "What is your problem with me?!"

Jake shrugged. "Oh jeez, I don't know. Umm, how about you messing up car chases? Ever since you joined the ZPD, our numbers of catching crooks in cars have gone down! You are better on foot chases than any of us, so why do you keep yourself on the patrol team?!"

Enough was enough, so Judy stood in between Jake and Nick. Her eyes focusing on Jake first. "Jake, how about you take Warren into your car and cool off in there." She then turned around to look at Nick. "Nick lets go over here and talk, please."

Nick and Jake both looked at each other before turning their backs to one another and walking off.

Judy sighed and sat down on the guard rail with Nick. "Nick, You know it isn't your fault, right?"

"I know it's not. But... Jake is somewhat right. I do mess up a lot and I don't know what it is about me that causes accidents." Nick soon looked towards the ground.

Judy thought for a second before looking towards the night sky. "The reason why you want to be on the patrol team is that you can be around me, huh?"

Nick didn't say anything but the slight smile on his face told what his answer is.

That smile of his always made Judy happy no matter what. She leaned on his shoulder and smiled as well. "Jake is absolutely right about one thing. Chief Bogo is going to have our butts."

Nick nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry though, I will take the blame."

"Nick no, I am at fault too. I wasn't fast enough to warn you." Judy was definitely not going to let Nick do such a thing.

Nick looked down at her. "So split the blame 50-50?"

Judy nodded in agreement. "Let's get it over with. You have headache medicine with you?"

Nick chuckled and nodded. The ambulances and other polices officers got the area. With that, Judy and Nick got up from the rail to assist.

* * *

"So $5,700 in road damages, $2,300 in cop car damages, misuse of the Z-Unilater, and one of the criminals has some grounds to sue us because of unnecessary use of force, hm?" Chief Bogo said in a surprisingly calm voice as he placed the reports on his desk.

"That calm voice.. Like the calm before the storm. I must explain the unforeseen circumstances that happened during the car chase." Judy said in her head as Nick, Jake, and herself was standing on the other side of the desk while they look down at the reports.

Bogo slowly had his hands on the desk as he leaned forward to all three animals. "You three are supposed to be a team! Judy, you're supposed to coordinate with not only Nick and Jake but with the rest of the team! It seems like you forgot that you had seven more members to assist you. I made you the team leader because you're good with coming up with quick plans! Perhaps I made the wrong choice in making you a leader?"

Judy's ears went down, fearing that she was about to be stripped of her current position. "I am sorry, Chief. But you don't understand tha-." Judy saw Bogo's hand go up a bit, letting her know to keep her mouth shut, so she did.

Bogo's attention then went to Nick. "Nick, countless times have you disappointed me, yet you make it up by how fast you can capture any criminal on foot. That is your saving grace. I placed you on the patrol team because I thought you can handle it and Judy suggested it, but it seems like I made a mistake on that to."

"Sir, it is not my fault entirely. Yes, I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings, but during the heat of the chase, anything can happen." Nick said as a defense to himself.

"Yet during foot chasing anything can happen, but you haven't failed on that. So that excuse will not work on me, Nick." Bogo said as he turned his attention to Jake. "Jake, be more supportive of Nick. Granted he has made a lot of errors, but always reminding him of his mistakes will only negatively affect his performance in the field. I do not care how you talk about each other outside of work, but when on duty, I expect teamwork and no outside feelings affecting the job, understood?"

Jake simply nodded to Bogo's request.

"Good. Also, read the memo I have sent to your tablets before you guys clock out. You are dismissed. I have paper work to do." Bogo sat down on the chair and sighed.

Judy felt a heavy weight lifted from her body, seeing how Bogo just basically gave them all a slap on the wrist.

Jake walked out of the office first to go to the locker room. Judy and Nick soon walked out as well.

"Hey, sorry Bogo got onto you more than me and Jake," Nick said while walking down the hallway with Judy.

The bunny lightly shrugged. "It's okay. I am used to it, heh."

Both animals made it to their work desks.

"Soooo, still want to go out to that new restaurant hm?" Nick asked as he sat down in his chair.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about it. We will go, but first, let's see what this memo is." Judy got the tablet from the desk and sat down on to Nick's lap. She started to read out the memo out loud. "Hello to elite sectors A, B, J, L, and N of the ZPD, this is Norse. The creator of the Z-Unilater and many other gadgets. I have finally completed a new standard issue police uniform/bodysuit and wish to showcase it tomorrow at 7:30 a.m. All team leaders and team members of previously mentioned sectors must be present. Sincerely, Norse smith. "

"We're getting new body suits?" Nick asked while tilting his head to the side.

Judy placed the tablet on Nick's desk and slid got off his lap. "Seems so."

Nick got up from his chair and had an excited look on his face. "Oh, I can't wait to see what it looks like."

Judy reached out and gripped Nick's hand. "Let's get out of here."


	2. Dinner talk

"So I heard the restaurant is already pretty expensive," Judy said to Nick as they were on the sidewalk near the police department. "I heard a lot of things about that new place. How lavish and pristine it is. Heck, it's been booked full for the past three weeks after the grand opening."

Nick nodded. "Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, it is. Just rarely ate at expensive places. Y'know, being from Bunny Borrow. Just didn't have many chances of... uhm, why are you looking at me like that?" She tilted her head to the side. Nick was giving her a coy smirk.

While placing his left hand on her head, Nick said. "It's kind of funny how every now and then you try to explain yourself to me."

Judy's arms crossed. "Whatever. Just be careful on how much you spend since you insisted on paying for everything. Remember to be at the restaurant tomorrow by nine."

Nick's smirk turned into a soft smile.

"Gosh, his smiles are something else. So natural.. it makes my heart beat more every time I see him smiling at me." Judy said to herself. She could help but to grip his hands. She kept thinking to herself. "His hands are soft and warm. In a way, I wish these kinds of moments could last forever."

Judy then heard the front door of the police department open. It was Jake walking out.

Her ears went down. Her mind racing just a bit. "I'm not ready for anyone to fully know how serious my relationship with Nick is. Granted, they know me and him are a little close, but to an extent. I am planning to keep it that way until the time is right." So she quickly moves her hands from Nick's.

"I better get going. Need to shower and all." She gave Nick a hug.

Before Judy could leave, Nick said something to her that got her thinking. He said, "When will you let others know about us?"

She simply told him 'Soon'. It was just her basically saying 'I don't know'. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she got; knowing full well the restaurant she is going to will be full of eyes watching her and Nick. His statement lingered in her mind all the way home.

* * *

Opening the door to her very small apartment; Judy set her wallet, keys, and badge onto the desk. She then pressed a button on her phone, calling her older sister, Susan Hopps.

"'Ello?" Said Susan. Her accent being British. She looks almost like Judy except her face is a little longer, her body being skinnier, and her fur is darker.

"Hey, it's me, Judy. I got some news for you. As promised, I will let you know when I have a date, so I finally got a date." Her voice had a hint of excitement.

"Oi. Finally! Sooooo, what is he like?" Susan asked.

Judy started to take off her police uniform and went to the closet, looking at the very few dresses she has. "Well, he's a misunderstood but good guy. Very funny and a gentleman."

Susan could be seen laying on a long couch while watching some of her siblings play games on the TV. "Is he handsome looking?"

"No. He's ugly and smells bad." Judy said in a sarcastic tone.

Susan lightly chuckled before sitting up suddenly. "Wait! Is his fur black and one of his ears is slightly curved to the right?"

Judy made her choice of picking out a red dress for the date. "No, his fur is orange and his ears are short."

"Short..?" Susan paused. She couldn't imagine any bunny having short ears. In no time, she figured it out. "Wait a minute.."

"He's a fox, Susan. The one you saw on TV from the graduation." Judy said.

Susan placed her hand on her head. "Judy, I get that he's your friend and all, but what do you think is going to happen when our mom and dad find out? Even worse, what about the animals who are going to be around you two?"

"I imagine dad is going to faint and mom is going to give me a long speech. It's okay though. I know the risks and what animals are going to think. I am okay with it, sis. Animals are entitled to their opinions; as long as they don't do anything illegal of course." Judy soon went up to the phone.

"Judy, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, do you know him enough to trust him?" Susan asked out of concern.

"Yes, I do. Sis, do me a favor and don't tell mom or dad about this. I want to kind of surprise them by going up there with Nick and introduce him to them personally." She picked up the phone, her thumb above the hang-up button.

Susan went silent before saying. "Fine. I won't say a word. But if anything happens, you call me. Got it?"

"Will do. Thank you." Judy pressed the hang up button before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

June 18th, 8:55 p.m. Judy drove up to the restaurant. Stepping out of the car, she was in complete awe at how beautiful the place looks. The song 'Be Our Guest Restaurant Area' by Disney could be faintly heard.

"The restaurant looks like a mini castle and a bridge connecting to it! It reminds me so much of the fantasy medieval era stories I would read on eBooks." Judy said to herself.

"Hello, ma'am. Are you Judy Hopps?" Asked a brown wolf, who was dressed in a classic white tux.

Judy turned to look at the wolf. "Oh, yes I am."

"Ah okay. Your friend, Nick, made reservations here and I can park your car for you while you wait since I am the valet here." The wolf happily said.

"Okay. Thank you." Judy handed the wolf her car key. Her instincts told her that she has to look at every grand detail of the area. Her eyes focusing on the stone designs laid out on the bridge. She could feel her lips form a smile on their own.

Just then, a pair of paws slowly covered My eyes. "Guess who."

Judy's smile widen. "Nick, if you want a chance to trick me, at least try to change your voice a little."

Nick moved his hands back while chuckling.

She turned around. Her eyes focusing on the clothes he is wearing. "Woah, never seen you dress so nicely."

Nick wore an iron out black tux with a red rose on the pen pocket with black dress pants. "Well I don't like dressing like this, but this is a special occasion. You look stunning. Carrots."

"Thank you. Nick, this place is so beautiful. I can't wait to see what it look likes from the inside." Judy said excitedly.

Nick nodded while he soon gripped Judy's hand. He began to walk forward, leading the way.

"I couldn't help but look at my surroundings, seeing many animal couples looking at both Nick and me with somewhat confused or disgusted looks. I could also faintly hear mumbles and whispers." Judy noted to herself. Her ears went down as she continues to observe. "The animals are negatively judging us. But why? Why does seeing predator and prey having a close relationship cause such controversy? This, in a way, is what I am trying to avoid."

"Let them judge. It won't ruin our night together. I promise." Nick said to reassure Judy.

Judy's eyes looked up at Nick and she smiled.

Nick soon open the door for Judy and she instantly saw the beauty of the interior. Her hands were placed onto her mouth.

The floor was marble with square designs. The chairs were very beautiful and the table was also made of marble. The ceiling was the main part of the restaurant as it mostly covered by a painting that displayed heaven. A huge diamond and gold chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling.

"Sweet cheese and crackers. This place is too beautiful." Judy was so close to crying from overwhelming joy.

Nick was speechless as this was his first time seeing the inside of the restaurant.

One of the many hosts walked up to Nick and said. "Ah, you must be Nick Wilde."

Nick looked towards the goat. "Yes. I am Nick."

"Okay sir and are you waiting for your guest, Judy Hopps?" The host asked.

The bunny stood next to Nick. "Here I am."

The host quickly looked at Judy and paused.

Judy thought to herself. "He has the same look as the other animals outside." Her eyebrows went down due to having a slight angered expression.

"Everything okay?" Nick asked.

The host slightly shook his head. "Y-Yes, sir. Your private table is where you requested."

Judy followed behind Nick to the table. She just couldn't seem to not take her eyes off the glamorous interior. Nick pulled the chair out for her. She sat down on it and he pushed it close to the table.

"Did you see how shock that host was when he found out you are Judy Hopps?" Nick chuckled as he slid down onto his chair.

The bunny nodded and quickly changed the subject. "Nick, how much did this place cost to get a reservation?"

"Uhhh.." Nick quickly took his eyes off of her and rubbed the back of his head. His sudden actions indicating that he's avoiding the question.

A Jaguar waiter went up to their table and placed two menus on the table. "Hello, my name is Ken Brown, and I will be your waiter today. May I start you off with any refreshments?"

"Yes, may I have a Root Beer? Light on the ice." Nick said.

"...Water." Judy said somewhat angrily. She started to make on-the-spot observations in her mind. "I am definitely going to find out how much you've spent, Nick. I can tell that he senses I am getting mad at him. His ears going down slowly and he keeps avoiding eye contact with me."

"Okay, and would you both like to get started with our mini fish esqu'rie as an appetizer or do you need some time to look over the menu?" Ken asked.

"Give us some time." Judy crossed her arms.

"Okay. I will come back in two minutes. On a side note, Judy, you are my hero. If you didn't do what you did, I wouldn't be here right now." Ken said before walking away.

"Look at me and tell me how much you spent, Nick." Her ears went down once again.

Nick struggled to turn his head to look directly at the bunny. He opened his mouth but he couldn't say anything.

"$75.. $100.. $150?" Judy asked.

Nick kept silent. His heart pounding hard.

"Nick, $200 plus?!" She shouted out. "Unbelievable! How could you just drop that much money like that?"

Nick flinched and nodded. "I am sorry. I just really want to impress you."

Judy needed to know how expensive the food is, so she opened the menu and sighed loudly. "Are you serious? $15 for a salad? Nick, no. You're not going to pay for the food. I am paying. And you don't need to spend so much money on me just to impress me. Besides, you need to pay rent soon, don't you?"

Nick paused. "... Yeah, rent."

How he answered caught Judy off guard. She quickly looked at him. "Why you say it like that?"

"No reason, haha." Nick was laughing nervously.

When he laughs like that, Judy knew something's up. "...Oh my god. You don't have a place, do you?" She asked out of concern.

"Hm... Do you remember that house that was near the tunnel where you apologized to me?" Nick's eyes slowly looked towards the table.

"Do not tell me you're living in that abandoned house. Nick, that place is tearing itself apart! It has holes in the wall and the roof is caved in!" Judy said somewhat loudly.

"The place isn't that bad. I mean, it has running hot water and I don't have to pay rent." Nick said as a defense.

Judy shook her head and place her hands on her hips. "Oh yes, hot water is a good constellation to a hundred-year-old house that can crash into itself at any moment. Oh, and let's not forget about the fact that you're technically trespassing since you don't own the house. You can be fired from ZPD if anyone finds out."

Nick slowly looked towards his friend. He gave her one of the cutest puppy dog eyes. "Are you going to tell someone?"

With those eyes, Judy just couldn't do any legal action against him. Besides, it's not like he is how he was before. He changed for the better. "No, I am not. Only if you get an apartment. If you don't get an apartment by next month, then I will have no choice but to arrest you."

Nick smiled. "Oh thank you. I will find an apartment soon, I promise."

Ken came back to the table. "Are you both ready to order?"

"Yes, I would like the mussel square dish as an appetizer. As for the entree, the Garden Curry." Nick said.

"Want the special insects in the curry for an extra $20?" Ken asked.

Nick nodded.

"Very good, sir. And as for you, ma'am?" Ken looked towards Judy.

Her train of thought just scattered from what Nick ordered. "Uhm... can I just have the carrot soup please?"

"Okay, and would you like for the chef to add in herbs that were transported from th-" Judy interrupted Ken. Knowing full well adding such things will make the meal even more expensive. "No! Just.. the soup, h-hehe."

"Alright. Your food will be ready in ten minutes." Ken took the menus from the table and walked off once again.

Nick saw Judy's angered look directed at him. "What? You said you were going to pay for the food."

"What you just ordered cost $90." She sighed.

"Well, I let you have some of my food to make you feel better," Nick said.

"Mhm. I want half." Judy smirked.

Nick's eyes widen. "What?! Do you even eat mussels or insects? Wouldn't that mess with your stomach or something?"

"No, it wouldn't. Do you think I eat carrots all day, every day?" Judy asked him.

Nick fiddled with his fingers. "Hm, well I am not sure why I would think you did. I am sorry for spending so much money."

The bunny reached forward, placing her hands onto Nick's hands. "It's okay, the money is gone and you will make it up in two days anyway. We might as well enjoy this place and the food."

Nick lightly gripped her hands and nodded.


	3. Lake Osiris

On her phone, Judy was searching through Zoogle on apartments in Zootipia. "See, there are some pretty cheap apartments here." In a way, she felt obligated to help Nick find an apartment.

Nick moved closer to her. His eyes studying the prices mainly. "How much do you pay for your apartment, Carrots?"

"$300 a month." Judy slowly moved the page down to see other apartments.

"Wow, just $300." Nick leaned onto his chair.

She nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't have much space and I get a discount since I'm an officer."

Nick thought of something just then. "Would any of those apartments give me a discount since I'm an officer too?"

To answer his question, Judy showed him one apartment that was a little bigger than her apartment and the rent was only $425 a month, including the discount.

"Not bad looking. What kind of apartment is it?" Nick asked while he took a look at some of the images the apartment page provided.

"A studio apartment. It has its own little office and you can put a bed near the window." She explains to him.

"Good. I will go to the leasing office tomorrow." Nick grabbed a breadstick and ate it.

Ken came back to the table with their food. "Here we are, sir. Your mussel square dish and Garden curry. And for you ma'am, your carrot soup." The Jaguar laid all three plates on the table. "Enjoy."

Nick sniffed at his food. He then hummed out of enjoyment. "Smells so good!"

Ken smiled, bowed, and walked away.

Just before Nick could take a spoonful for his Garden curry, he saw a bowl and a plate be placed in front of his food.

"Half, Nick," Judy said in a coy tone.

Nick narrowed his eyes at her as he slowly starts to pour his curry into the other bowl. While that was happening, she checked the news on the phone.

Something caught her attention on the top news page. "Hm the second largest lake, Lake Osiris, has dropped 30 feet in water level during the last two months."

Nick began to place a few mussels on the other plate.

Judy continued on. "Geologist from the City, Boe, say that the sudden drop in water level doesn't signify global warming, but suspects a deep crack in the lake's floor. If there is a crack in the lake's floor, then it is acting like a vacuum; sucking in the water at around 10,000 gallons per minute. Officials have closed the area surrounding Lake Osiris from the public as a precaution."

Nick began to eat half of his food as it seems the news didn't take much of his interest.

Judy turned her attention to Nick because she didn't get any response from him."Nick, are you even listening?"

"Oh yeah, I am. Lake losing water. Scientist confused. Mhm." Nick was just too focused on his food.

Shaking her head, she grabbed a spoon and began to eat the carrot soup. "Y'know, if Lake Osiris disappears, we lose one of our vacation spots."

"Yeah, that will be a bummer." Nick kept eating his food.

It seems like Judy can't get Nick interested in the news, so she gave up and ate her food.

* * *

It was 10:05 p.m. Judy and Nick finished their food. While Nick was using the bathroom, Judy went outside. Her eyes looked at the lake under the bridge, watching the many different types of fish swim. "Beautiful."

"Well, isn't it the CUTE little bunny. Judy Hopps." Said a rather deep female voice.

"Urgh. Why is she here.." She thought to herself. "Just hearing her voice makes my head hurt." She turned around to see a female squirrel standing in front of her.

The squirrel's fur was jet black due to her dying all of her fur to the color. Her eye color is hazel. Her body shape is a little broader than Judy but she is two inches shorter than the bunny.

"Her purple dress is beautiful, I admit," Judy said to herself. "Don't call me cute, got it?" Judy said sternly to the squirrel.

"Tch, sure. Anyways I didn't think you could afford to eat in a prestigious place like this." The squirrel said in a teasing tone of voice.

Judy put up a fake smiled. "Well you know, Bella, being the leader of a team that is rank one gives you many perks. One of the perks is getting paid a little more."

"Pfft, yeah getting fifty cents more per hour in your payroll is something to really brag about, Judy." Bella placed her hands on her hips.

"Not really about the money, sweetie. It's about doing the job the best." Judy went back to watching the fish. Hoping Bella would just leave her alone now. "I swear, there is always that one person in a workplace that gets on your nerves."

Bella quickly rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Your team won't be rank one soon. Your numbers of catching crooks have been going down because of that useless fox named Nick."

Judy almost exploded on Bella from hearing her talk about Nick like that, but she couldn't give Bella the satisfaction that right now she's getting under her skin already, so she quickly replied with. "You must have a good reason to waste your time talking to me."

"I do. I just got word from the board of directors that my team is going to be patrolling downtown Zootopia. That means your team isn't going to be patrolling where all the good action is at. Your numbers are going to fall even more, ha!" Bella felt pretty proud on saying that.

Judy simply responded with. "Oh, that's good. Congratulations."

Bella's right eye twitched. She felt disrespected by how Judy didn't seem to care. The angry squirrel quickly got herself in front of Judy's face. "You listen here! You can act all nonchalant if you want, but I know you care! I bet your insides are screaming as to why you being taken off from patrolling downtown! I am better than you, and you know it!"

"I'm getting under her skin. Oh, how the tables have turned in a split second!" Judy said to herself. She slightly shrugged and said to Bella. "I care, but I think it's good that the board is giving teams chances to be rank one. As far as you being better than me, I believe you are."

Bella kept looking up at Judy angrily before storming off to the restaurant.

"I win this battle, but I know there will be much more to come with that woman. Hmm, Now that I think of it, why is she even here? Is she on a date?" Judy asked herself.

"Oh hello there, Bella," Nick said as he stood in front of Bella.

"Shut up and move!" Bella shouted as she pushed Nick to the side and continue her way down the bridge.

"What's her problem?" Nick asked as he got to Judy.

Judy chuckled. "Oh, you know. Her being jealous of me. I killed her mood by being kind to her. You know the saying 'Kill them with kindness'."

"Well, it seemed to really work this time. You and her usually just argue." Nick said with a smile on his face.

Judy's car slowly pulled up at the entrance of the bridge. The wolf valet got out the car and hand the key back to her.

Nick thanked the wolf for his service and gave Judy a hug. "Well, you have a good night Judy." Judy then saw Nick walking down the sidewalk.

"Nick wait. You really going to walk 15 miles back to that old house?" Judy asked.

"Yes. I mean, I walked from there to here for the date. I can walk back." Nick said.

"Unacceptable. No way am I going to drive home and have you walk home." Judy quickly went up to Nick. "I will drive you there at least."

"Thanks for the offer, Carrots, but your car is too small for me to fit in." Nick placed his hand behind his neck.

Judy looked back at her car. "You'll fit is your lay in the back seats."

Nick sighed silently. "Fine."

* * *

Judy had her pop music playing in the car as she periodically checks the rearview mirror to see Nick sleeping.

"That fox sleeping in the backseat; in a fetal position just to fit inside." Judy couldn't help but smile. " Look how cute he looks. It's my first time seeing him sleep. He looks peaceful.. and at ease."

Judy pulled up to the house and reached back to wake Nick up. "We're here, sleepy head."

The orange fox nodded before opening the door. He crawled out of the car and stood up.

"I didn't realize that this place was a mansion," Judy said as while looking at the huge house.

"Mhm. Say umm.. want to spend the night here with me, Carrots?" Nick asked. His voice seems to be a little weak. Perhaps being nervous about asking Judy that.

The bunny's eyes slightly widen and she thought for a second. "Well, I don't know.. I just don't to impose."

"Impose? You won't. Besides, I really fixed up only one room in this place. So you don't have to worry about holes in the walls or water leaking down to the floor." Nick went up to the huge double doors and opened them slowly.

"Well lucky you I have my clean clothes and police uniform in my trunk or I would have told you no," Judy smirked. She then went to the trunk of the car to get her clothes.

"Use your clothes as an excuse to go back to your tiny apartment, har har," Nick said with a sarcastic laugh. "Now come on and I will show you my room."

Judy followed right behind Nick. The whole house was very dark and had an eerie tone set on it since it was empty inside. Light could be seen peeking out between the door and the floor of one room in the second-floor hallway. Judy then gripped Nick's tux tightly from behind and stayed close to him.

The fox went up the stairs and opened the door. "Here we are. My room."

Judy was actually surprised at how neat the room is. The room's walls had not one hole in it and were painted white. There was a 60 inch TV at the corner of the room that was on top of an entertainment system. A queen size bed, dresser, closet, microwave and a generator that powered the lights and other electronics.

"Wow, you really put some investment in this place," Judy said while laying her clothes on the bed.

"Yeah. I save about 95% of my paycheck by buying one thing at a time." Nick quickly laid on his bed. "It's so much cheaper living this way."

"Yeah, and it's illegal." She reminded Nick.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, I am calling it a night and going to sleep. The remote is on the dresser if you want to watch TV." Nick said as he slowly laid onto his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Nick." Judy stood next to the window that has a good view of Zootopia in the background. She texted Susan about how the date went. The conversation lasting just five minutes. After that, she turned around and noticed Nick was still wearing his tux.

"You shouldn't sleep with your dress clothes," Judy said.

Nick groaned. "Fine, I will change." Nick got up from the bed and he stood about ten feet from Judy.

Judy tilted her head at the fox as he didn't seem to make his way to the bathroom. Her eyes widen when grasping what Nick was about to do. "He... He going to actually about to change in front of me!"

Judy's voice got caught in her throat as she wanted to tell him to change in the bathroom. "Why can't I speak up?!" Judy said in her mind as her heart started to pound like crazy. She now saw him take off his shirt. "Is Nick so tired that he doesn't realize that he is changing in front of me?! His eyes are not even open! Is he sleepwalking?! Oh sweet cheese and crackers, he's about to take off his pants!"

The bunny quickly grabbed one of the pillows and held it to her body tightly so she wouldn't faint. "Do I actually want to c-continue to watch this? One good percent of me knows I shouldn't, but... this other part of me can't look away. I am so curious. I am blushing so hard that I know the red color is showing through my fur. He's... he's in his boxers now. My first time seeing his body like this is so shocking!"

Nick then went back to the bed, falling asleep once again.

".. Nick?" Judy said softly.

The more Judy replay what she just witness in her head, the more unreal it seems to her.

"What just happened..?" Would he remember? Would he talk to me about it?" Judy asked herself these questions while she went to the bathroom to change clothes.

She came back to the room wearing a long white T-shirt, gym shorts, and pink slippers. Her purple eyes looking at Nick. "I just couldn't stop thinking about it... Why would he do that? Did he do it on purpose to make me feel this way? Would he ask if I.. l-li- No! I need to take my mind off this."

She went to the dresser and grabbed the remote. Slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed, she turned the TV on and put it on the news. "The news will help me relax, I hope."

"That is right, Cary. Officials have said they have found a mile and a half long crack at the lake's floor. This crack is sucking in the water so fast that it is heating the water above it, creating huge steam bubbles that are trapped under the water's pressure. For now, they say the steam bubbles don't pose any threat as they can't rise to the surface and explode, but it is just a matter of time till the water level's drop far enough to where these bubbles can escape." Said a male giraffe news anchor who was seen near the forest outside of Lake Osiris.

"Thank you, Mike. Now officials did say there is no need for concern as all neighboring cities will not be affected by the explosions, only the forest will be. The area is closed off for the time being and all we can do is wait." Said Fabienne Growley, the female Snow Leopard news anchor.

"Wow, nature...you're scary. I wonder if there's anything that can be done to save the lake. Perhaps not, but who knows." Judy slowly looked towards Nick." He must be really tired of having to walk to our date earlier. Oh, Nick, I feel as though you don't want to ask me for help most times. Even so, if I see you're in trouble, I am going to help... always."

She then reminded herself of what just happened ten minutes ago. Of him undressing in front of her. She hid her face in his stomach while continuing to think about Nick for at least an hour before falling asleep.

* * *

Nick's alarm went off at 6:15 a.m. It was still dark outside with very little sunlight peeking out the horizon.

Judy soon got up and turned the alarm off. She then looked at Nick, as he's still sleeping. With a soft whisper to his ear, she said. "Nick, it's time to wake up."

Nick groaned and placed a pillow on top of his head.

Judy grabbed the pillow and threw it at his head before stretching, Her bunny tail wagged side to side. "Come on now, we got to take our showers and get ready for work.

"Five more minutes," Nick said in a tired voice.

Judy smirked. "Well fine but if we're late then Jake is going to be the first one to try out the new battle suits."

She never saw someone get up from the bed so fast as Nick did when he rushed to the closet to get towels for him and her. "Well just don't stand there, Carrots. We have to hurry!"

Judy laughed at how fast Nick was moving to get ready for work.

* * *

The date is June 18th, 2016. Time is 7:29 a.m. All the team leaders and team members were in five individual lines inside of the exclusive meeting room. The team leaders were in front of each line. The room itself is very big and spacious due to not much being inside other than a few chairs, a chalkboard, and a large wall mounted TV.

The team furthest to the left is team A. This team patrols districts: Wild times and the Docks. The leader of the team is Alex Raw. Being a Siberian tiger, he is muscular, tall, and has a thick Russian accent. He also has a bushy mustache and wears a ZPD hat on his head. Behind him were 12 of his team members.

Second to the left is team Bella's team. Her team patrols districts: The Canals and Animalia. Her team of 9 members consisted of all predatory animals.

In the middle of the lines is Judy's team. This team patrols downtown Zootopia and districts: The burrows and Little Rodentia. A team of 10 members strong.

The team to the right of Judy's team is team L. This team patrols districts: The rainforest, Tundra town, and Sahara square. The leader of the team is Lur Ice. The polar bear always has somewhat improper stance since he was the only one with his hands not behind his back. His outward demeanor seemed to be lazy and off-putting, but when it came down to his work, he can be serious and get the job done. His team has 16 members.

The team furthest to the right is team N. This team patrols district: Outback island. The leader of the team is Nico Woole. He is a Sheep and is crowned the nerdiest police officer in the department. He wears high water pants with straps that connected from the front and back of his pants and went over his shoulders. He also had very thick glasses and pens inside his shirt's pocket. He controls the largest team out the five teams. Having 32 members in his team, he needs a lot of members in order to patrol Outback island due to the area itself being bigger than downtown Zootopia, Tundra town, and Sahara square combined.

These five teams are the main teams that all other 128 police officers in the ZPD want to join in the future. To join one of the five teams means that the animal would get special perks. They would be able to test out any new gadgets that Norse makes before any other police officer can, permission to use any Norse made weapons to take out criminals, paid days off, bigger paychecks, more health benefits, and have their picture put on the Wall of Honor that is in the lobby of the ZPD.

7:30 a.m. hit the clock and that's when Chief Bogo came into the room with Norse Smith.

Norse is a wheel chair bound Zebra with glasses. He is paralyzed from the waist down due to an unfortunate accident in his childhood. He uses his powered wheel chair to get around places.

Nico smiled wide as he saw Norse. Norse to him is a superhero and he wanted to be like him badly.

"Good morning officers. Before we reveal the new standard issue suits, I must go over the monthly performance review with you all." Chief Bogo said.

"Yes, sir!" Said all ZPD officers in the room.


	4. Test run

Chief Bogo pointed a remote at the big TV behind him, turning it on. "As you can see, all teams are very close to one another."

On the screen showed all five team names and the number of points they have earned. Team J has 123 points, Team N has 122 points, Team B has 120 points, Team A has 119 points, and Team L has 118 points.

"What?! How can Judy's team still rank one?!" Bella demanded an answer.

Bogo quickly gave Bella a stern look. "Lower your voice or I will have your rank removed so someone else can be team leader!"

Bella closed her mouth shut after saying. "Sorry, sir! An outburst will not happen again!"

Bogo turned his attention back to the TV. "Now then, the reason why Judy's team is still rank one is because of the raid they have completed two weeks ago. They've caught all 30 members of the Gio's gang, with Nick catching 11 members on foot. Which redeem some points lost due to failed car chases. "

Nick smirked widely and he stood up more straight, feeling proud of himself.

Bogo continued on. "Bella, as you have heard, the board is willing to give you the chance to patrol downtown Zootopia since your team has improved the most over the last month. Do you still wish to take the offer?"

Bella quickly nodded. "Yes sir, I do."

"Okay then. Bella's team will be patrolling downtown Zootopia and district: Animalia. While Judy's team will be patrolling districts: The burrows, Little Rodentia, and The Canals. All other teams will remain at current districts, understood?" Bogo asked while turning around to look at all five teams.

"Yes, sir!" Said all ZPD officers.

"Good, now Norse will introduce the new standard issue police suits." Bogo moved back.

* * *

Norse moved his chair forward. His voice is deep and has a slight Australian accent. "Good morning, everyone. I am Norse Smith and I am personally happy to showcase these suits to you all."

Norse tap a bell on his left armrest twice. Soon, workers from his company rolled out mobile closets into the room. Each closet has the first letter of each team leader's name on the top rail and the battle suits below.

"Behold! The Z-Suits!" Norse said loudly as he moved his hand towards the closets.

The drapes fell to the ground, revealing the suits. Inside of the suits is a light blue Kevlar outfit that will fit the user. The outside of the suit seems to be the main part. The color scheme of all the suits is black and blue with skinny, dark blue, rectangle glowing lights on the forearms, thighs, calves, and feet part of the suits. There is also a small monitor on the chest part of the suit that displays each member's name. Back of the suits is where the hydraulics on exposed joints wired to a black box on the back of the suit. The black box being the supercomputer. Even with all that on it, the suit itself looks like thin body armor.

"Oh my god, they're so cool lookin'!" Said one of the members of Bella's team.

Norse smirked at the compliment. "Why thank you. As you can see, each suit is tailor-made for the current user due to size and what name is displayed on the monitor. You officers and you alone will have these suits. The other officers outside will not be issued with one." Norse went up to Judy's battle suit. "I have made each suit work with your weak points only, which in turn enhance your strong points over time. Judy, please put on your suit."

Judy felt honored to try the suit first. She smiled wide and quickly went to her battle suit. She was able to slip in it as if it was a sleeping bag.

A female computer voice said. "Judy Hopps, engaged with Z-Suit."

"Woah. I don't really feel it on me, Norse." Judy exclaim while looking down at the suit.

Norse nodded. "Indeed you don't. That's because of a small pocket of air that is circulating between your body and the suit, thus there will be no residence when you move any part of your body within the suit. Also, you will not feel the full weight of the suit."

"Not bad, Norse." Alex said.

"Thank you. Each suit has a supercomputer that will predict the movement and actions of the user while making calculations down to the millisecond, so don't worry about any lag time. Now with you Judy, I've made your suit to where it mainly focuses on strength since I know you've made reports of you wanting to only take down criminals near your size if possible. In that suit, you are seven times stronger without losing speed or agility. In fact, you'll be able to run two times faster and hop four times higher and further. If you wish, you can see how strong you are in that suit." Norse explained.

Judy had a wider smile. "Oh yes please!"

One of Norse's workers, a Leopard, went up to her and held a two-inch thick block of concrete.

Judy moved her right hand over the block in a form of a karate chop. She then brought her hand up. All officers looking at the hand go up.

"Hyaaaa!" Without hesitation, Judy quickly brought her hand down. Her hand cut right through the block like a knife to butter.

Nick's mouth dropped while everyone gasped. Even Bogo was surprised by the display of power Judy's suit shows.

Judy was feeling a rush of excitement. "Is this what superheroes in those movies feel like? If so, then I like it a lot!"

Norse explained further. "The metal strings around your hands, feet, knees, and elbows are made from a new material called Zooaium. It's a flexible, rust resistance, and a smooth metal that can absorb 20 pounds of TNT before melting or tearing. The computer in the suit will calculate how much power to put into each movement according to the situation it sees in the cameras on the chest, arms, and legs areas of the suit. So that way if you're in a fight with a criminal, you won't use too much force to seriously injure the animal. The Kevlar that is around your body will absorb any small object going Mach 1."

Nico was just astonished at the invention. He went up to Judy to have a closer inspection of the suit "Wow, just amazing! H-How can such a great invention not suffer g-great energy lost if I-I may ask?" Nico has a somewhat stuttering problem. It gets worse when he's excited.

Norse went up beside Nico. "I am glad you ask. There are two ways this suit gets the energy it needs. The first way is movement energy. There are tiny moving gears in the joint areas of the suit. When the user moves any part of their body, the gears spin, thus creating free kinetic energy, which is then transferred into the battery pack under the computer. The second way is solar energy. In theory, the suit can keep going indefinitely, but it will shut down automatically after 72 hours of endless use, so that way the user will not suffer any skeletal/muscular fatigue or ulcers of any kind."

One of Lur's team members name Lois Mout, who is a female Beaver, asked. "Such a powerful machine, but what kind of security does it have just in case someone tries to hack or physically try to get into the suit?"

"Heh, the supercomputer is updated with fifteen anti-viruses and hack detection software, which will not only stop the hacking process as soon as it happens but also send a ping to the hacker's location, thus alerting the other ZPD officers of the hacker's location. And as a bonus, the ping will attempt to fry the equipment that tried to hack into the suit. As far as an animal trying to get into or steal the suit, the suit itself recognizes the user's DNA, smell, and voice. This is how the user and suit are linked together. If none of those three criteria are met within three seconds, the suit will send out a 20,000-volt shock to the thief. If that doesn't work, the suit will go into soft lockdown, in which the suit will stop all functions and just be a heavy piece of junk. If the thief keeps attempting to break into the suit after seven hours, then a hard lockdown will be its last resort. When a hard lockdown happens, not only will the suit stop all functions permanently, but it will also erase all of its firmware, software, and hardware." Norse said while looking at the other suits.

All the other officers put on their suits in no time. All of them closely inspecting every little detail and just had joyful looks on their faces.

Chief Bogo began explaining the weapons the suits all had. Everyone turned, looking towards him. "For weapons, you have a shoulder mounted electro-pellet launcher. The mount itself is all computer operated, so it will aim automatically to your target. The pellet is made of a uhm..." Bogo could be seen scratching his head while thinking.

"A genetic engineered electric spore hybrid." Norse finished for Bogo.

"Right. It's basically a round electric mushroom that Norse and his team have made. All you have to say is 'EP target' and it will fire out a pellet. When it impacts someone, the mushroom explodes, covering the animal in an electric mist. The electricity will slowly paralyze the animal and the natural effects of the mushroom will cause the animal to be stun and sick. Be wary of when using the weapon as you will only have six pellets and won't get a refill until four to six days after you place an order for a refill." Bogo said while crossing his arms.

"...Amazing." Nico had his mouth wide open from what he just heard.

Norse added on. "Now with the numerous tests, we have done on subjects, who have agreed to take part of the test... just saying that so no one will sue me."

Everyone laughed lightly except Bella, who just rolled her eyes.

Norse continued. "We have found that some animals are immune to high amounts of electricity and the sport itself."

"That is right, so the second weapon is tranquilizers. The barrels are around your wrists. Just say 'T target' and it will shoot out a tranquilizer. You will have eight of those on each wrist. Refills also take four to six days after refill order." Bogo explain.

Norse slowly went to the exit door. "That is pretty much it for the introduction of the suits. Now then, I am sure you all wish to test them out."

All the ZPD officers quickly looked towards Bogo for an answer. He replied. "Well, we did plan a little something for you all."

That was it, all the officers just rushed out of the area without a second thought. Nico grabbed Norse's wheelchair, pushing him to the training field.

"W-Wait lad, slow down!" Norse covered his mouth as if he was going to throw up.

* * *

The training field; a seven-mile ZPD owned field about one mile west from Zootopia. It has every kind of climate. From ice to sand, city to the rainforest. It also has a weapon testing field, hand to hand combat arena, and a mini highway for car chase simulations. At the border of the training field is where most of the other ZPD officers watch. They all cheered for the teams to show what they can do with the new suits.

"Alright, Norse's workers are somewhere in the field. They can be anywhere. Team leaders, only you five will go out to the field to look for them. This is the ultimate test to see if you deserve to have these suits. You need to take down five workers. If you fail, then not only will I revoke the suit from you, but you will be kicked off the team and won't be able to rejoin until six months have passed. Also, you can call in other teammates to aid, but if you do, then you'll have to take down five extra workers." Bogo explained.

"Nick, be by my side." Judy said while looking back at Nick.

"What pleasure." Nick stood next to her. His hands in the suit's pockets.

"I relish the challenge chief." Alex said with a hungry look on his face. His eyes somewhat crazed due to being so eager to see what the suit can do for him.

Bogo smirked slightly. Seeing not only Alex ready but seeing the other four team leaders having almost the same look their faces. "Good. There are thirty men and women out there. Find and capture them to pass. The time limit is thirty minutes. Be careful as these men and women are trained for all scenarios of combat, especially with the battle suits in the mix. They also have tranquilizer guns that can go through the Kevlar and knock you out. Get Ready. Get set!"

Judy pressed her feet deep into the dirt while leaning forward. Her ears went down and bore a serious look. Bella was the exact same way. Nico poked his glass glasses up as he already spotted two of the workers near the rainforest section. Lur just yawned and scratched his left ear. Alex was on all fours. His white tail wagging fast.

"Go!" Bogo yelled out.

A huge amount of dirt kicked off from all of their feet as they rocketed to the training field. Each team leader splitting up. Judy and Nick wondered in the Sahara part of the training field.

"I wonder if this suit has a built-in radar." Judy then said. "Hm... Computer, uh... radar?"

A huge, transparent radar popped up in front of her face, scaring her half to death. "Woah!" Nick started to laugh, which made her frown a bit.

Studying the radar, Judy could see some red dots about 200 feet ahead. "Bingo. Let's go Nick."

Judy and Nick were now a few yards and could see three of Norse's workers walking around. They hid in a tall bush as Judy surveyed the whole area, seeing all the escape routes that the workers can use.

"What should we do, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"We shoul-" Judy got interrupted by Norse speaking in the suit's radio. "Nico just took down a worker. He has four more to go."

The sudden voice alerted the workers and they pointed their guns towards the bush.

"Crap, we have to come back around." Judy whispered to Nick as both moved from the area.

"How did that nerdy sheep already get one?!" Bella said loudly on the radio.

"Y-You know I can hear you, right Bella?" Nico responded back to the radio.

Bella was walking in the city part of the training field. "Just need to get five. But can't let anyone else know my location.." She thought to herself.

Bella was contemplating to herself before saying. "CPU, radio off?"

"Radio-Link to ZPD offline for one minute." Said the computer.

Judy heard Bella before the radio link to her cut out. "Why would she do that?"

"She wants to be a lone wolf in this, as usual." Nick said.

"I don't understand that girl sometimes." Judy shook her head.


	5. Team work

Norse got the notification that radio communication to Bella has been offline for a minute. "Interesting."

Bogo let out a bull grunt. "That squirrel always acting on her own." The buffalo picked up his radio. "Attention all officers, I am releasing all of Norse's workers to the field. I am also allowing the rest of your team members to aid you now. Each team now has to capture 25 workers. A very obvious hint is for you all to work together as one unit in order to complete this task. If one team doesn't capture 25 workers, that whole team will be removed from the special task force. You all have 24 minutes left."

"Yes, sir!" Said all team members except Bella, who's radio is still off. So she didn't hear the update.

"Everyone, meet up with me near Sahara square." Judy said. She needed to make sure they all pass the test.

A minute passed and all officers got to her location, except for Bella. "Okay, first thing we need to do is find Bella."

"But why?" Said Jake.

Judy looked at him. "Do you not want to help her?"

The horse shook his head. "No, I don't. If she wants to act alone, then she can fail alone."

Judy couldn't exactly be mad at Jake for his view of the situation. "Bella right now isn't acting how an officer is supposed to. All officers need to always communicate and in a way, her actions right now do indicate that maybe she shouldn't be in the task force. Hm.. even so, she's part of this department. We help each other no matter what. We are going to find and help her pass this test to."

Judy could tell Jake didn't like the order but he couldn't reject it, so he just nodded.

* * *

The whole team followed a green dot that displayed Bella's name. It lead them to a building with no lights, so it was pitch black. Lights came on from their shoulder mounted guns. Judy only took ten steps before hearing Bella's voice say "T target!" The bunny quickly moved behind a pillar and everyone moved away from the dart.

"Bella!" Judy's voice echoed loud in the building. "It's me, Judy. Relax." She slowly came out of the darkness with the rest of the officers.

"Hm, seems the computers do not recognize one another." Alex stated.

Nico agreed. "Yes. Perhaps Chief B-Bogo and Norse want a friendly fire to be of this."

"Urgh, what are you guys doing here?" Bella didn't seem to happy about seeing anyone, not even her own team.

Lur softly chuckled. "Shouldn't have turned off your radio-link, Chica. You would have heard what Bogo said over the radio."

"I turned my radio off because I don't want any of you hearing what new things I found out that this suits can do." Bella said in a snappy voice.

"Like how it has a radar?" Alex said.

"Or like how the color of the suit can change if you want to go into cameo?" Said one of Nico's team members. Being a male possum name Helix Masters.

"Or like how the suit actually has A/C and a heater? CPU, A/C on." Lur said. His suit turned on the internal A/C. "Ahh, this suit is just amazing, isn't it?"

Bella's right eye twitched as it seems she only got angrier.

Judy needed to calm Bella down before they run out of time. "Bella, never turn off your radio when working. You will miss important information from any of us or Chief Bogo. CPU, radar on."

The radar appeared in front of Judy's face again. She could see a lot of red dots appearing on the screen.

"Don't tell me what to do, bunny! And none of you guys answered my question!" Bella shouted.

Her voice at this point was like needles in Judy's ears. "Be quiet, Bella. I don't want any of Norse's workers hearing us."

Bella snapped. "What did I just say?! Don't tell me what to do! I don't need any of your guys to help me!"

Jake crossed his arms. "Well unfortunately for you, you'll have to work with us if you want your team to capture 25 workers."

Bella focused directly on Jake as he smirked. "That's right. Bogo wants the teams to basically capture 25 workers each. I highly doubt you can do such a feat in 22 minutes."

"Let us a-all work together and c-capture 125 workers collectively." Nico said.

Bella slowly looked down, thinking to herself. She soon said. "No. This is some kind of trick."

Everyone just went silent from Bella's response.

Judy thought to herself. "This squirrel must've lost her mind or something. Does she not even realize what she's saying?" She didn't take my eyes off the radar as she said. "Bella, why on Earth would we try to trick you?"

Bella gave a quick reply. "Because all of you get in my way from being the best! My own team holds me back from showing my full potential in the ZPD!"

All of the members of Bella's team just look at each other, slightly confused.

Judy had enough and quickly went up to Bella. "Look, the point of the five teams is to set an example to the rest of the ZPD and other police departments what skilled police officers can do. That we all work as one for a common goal! Not one officer is a lone wolf and shuts any help he or she can get! These fives teams are actually just one team, get that through your thick head!"

"Ha, what a joke! You get the special treatment because of how you're The Liberator of a New Light in this nation! Acting so high and mighty, as if you know what is best for everyone! The point of the five teams is to see who can get the job done the most effectively!" Bella shouted out.

Judy couldn't help but smile. She knew this next statement will definitely get to Bella. "Well, then I guess I do a better job than you since my team has been on the top for the past two months."

Bella went silent and just stood there. The tension in the area was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Oh god.. why did I just say that? I shouldn't had said that. Urgh!" Judy said to herself as her ears went down; knowing full well she crossed a line. She placed her hand onto Bella's shoulder. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to say that. But you have to stop this jealousy or whatever it is you have against me. I have nothing against you and don't mind you being top dog if that's what you want. But I'm not going to just hand you the title. You will have to work hard for it. And even if you never get it, every member of the ZPD will still see you as one of the best officers. This is not a competition between teams for the most part. It's the unity of animals to strive for a better future with less crime."

Lur added. "Yeah girl, just chill out for a bit and breath. That little point chart thing we see at the end of every month doesn't really mean anythin', other than show your progress. We all are doin' good, shorty. If we weren't, we would have been kicked off from this task force a long time ago. In my eyes, yo, we all are rank one. We are all good at what we do."

"...Shut up Lur and get your hand off my shoulder, Judy." Bella said coldly.

Judy paused before taking her hand off Bella's shoulder.

Lur slightly growled, stepping in front of Bella. "Yo chick, what is your problem with all of us, huh?!"

Bella quickly aimed her tranquilizer barrels towards Lur.

"Is this it? Where we start to break apart as a unit from within? I don't want to believe that but from what's happening now, it can happen." Judy said to herself.

Alex quickly stood in between Lur and Bella. "Lur, calm down. We can't lose focus."

"Forget that, Bella doesn't deserve to be in this task force! I am tired of her stuck up attitude towards us!" Lur exclaimed loudly.

* * *

"Hostiles rushing up towards your location." Said the computer in Nick's suit.

"Up towards us?" Said an Antelope member of Alex's team. The Antelope's name is Greg Tum.

Everyone turned their attention to the floor. They all heard very quiet to loud running sounds under their feet.

"Everyone, the workers are below us. Run up the building!" Judy said loudly.

Everyone else rushed towards the stairway. Right before Judy could run, her arm was grabbed by Bella.

"W-What are you doing, Bella! Come on, we can settle this later!" She pulled her arm free from Bella's grip.

Bella stared at the bunny for a good second before saying. "We will settle this later then. When we do, we will see who's the best." Bella ran towards the stairs.

Judy ran right behind Bella. Soon, a secret basement door popped open. About 120 workers were rushing towards them.

"Too many to hold off, we must go upstairs!" Lur suggested.

"Hostiles in upper levels heading down towards your location." Said a male computer voice in Nico's suit.

Nick covered his face with his hands. "Urgh, we fell into a simple middle ground trap!"

"We will not lose like this! There has to be a way around this!" Judy prompted the radar on and saw that the wall beside them is just a thin concrete wall. "Alex, Lur, and the rest of the bigger animals break open the wall! The rest of us will hold off the workers as long as we can!"

With that command, everyone did their part. Lur kept slamming the shoulder part of his suit into the wall with the other bigger animals while Alex was punching the wall. In no time, the wall started to crack and crumble. While this is happening, the more smaller and nimble animals like Judy and Bella fired their pellets and darts to as many rushing workers before running out of ammo.

"We're o-out of ammo!" Nico said loudly.

"U-Ummm uhhh! CPU, ammo reload please?!" Nick hoped this command is valid.

"Reloading EP pellet mount gun and T-Dart gun. Wish to execute overhaul command for all ZPD officers to have reloaded weapons?" Said the computer in Nick's suit.

"Yes!" Nick shouted. Thank god for Nick's on the spot quick thinking.

In no time, all ZPD officer's weapons were reloaded. Everyone quickly said 'EP target!'. The shoulder mounts of all 79 officers were firing at the closing in workers. Most pellets hit their targets and started to create a temporary electric smoke barrier around the ZPD group. Buying them just enough time for the bigger ZPD officers to break down the wall and rush out of the hole.

"I just love how Norse and Bogo didn't tell us that the suit has ammo packs!" Nick said.

Lur chuckled. "It's all good, little homie. We got out of there because of your quick thinkin'."

* * *

Nico checked his radar and saw a top view outline of a very large land vehicle. "Guys, I-I think I just found the Z-Lander!"

"No way! " Said one of Nico's team members. The female camel, name Jamie durt. Having the fashion look of the punk/scene due to her black and purple Fashion Rocker hairstyle. Judy is the only few animals that actually likes Jamie's style.

Alex then asked. "How do you know that is it?"

Nico then ran in front of the entire group, leading the way. "B-Because it's 11 times larger than a-any of the tanks I am s-seeing on this radar!"

Nico kicked open a door and ran down the stairs. They all found themselves at one of the super large, secrete garages under the training field.

"S-Secrete 'A' garage... I started t-to think it was just a fake g-gossip spread throughout the ZPD." Nico just looked around. Seeing the many police vehicles and non-lethal weapons.

"Everyone stock up on weapons. Nico, go find the keys to the Z-Lander. It has to be close to it. CPU, a headcount of workers subdued." Judy said while walking with Nick to one of the weapon closets.

Nico nodded and ran out of the general area, going towards the other side of the large garage.

"112 workers subdued." Said the computer in Judy's suit.

* * *

Judy was just ten feet from Bella and could visibly tell the squirrel was still upset. Judy started to wonder if Bella truly does hate her. "Does she hate me? I hope not.. I don't want anyone to hate me. It's a horrible feeling to be hated."

Bella just shook her head as she grabbed duel wield dazing pistols, placing them in the holster slots in her suit. She also grabbed a stun gun.

One of Bella's team members, a male wolf, came up behind her, tapping behind her back. "Hey Bella, are you okay?"

Bella didn't turn around to look at her teammate. "Why are you concerned with me, Russel?

The black fur wolf responded with. "Well, just worried about you is all."

"Whatever. Be worried about what Judy's next command is." Bella said quickly as she checks the charge of the stun gun.

Russel paused for a good second before saying. "Bella, you not alone. All of us are willing to listen to any commands you may have to. Everyone has a say here."

Bella kept silent while still looking at the stun gun.

Judy and Nick stepped right beside Russel. Judy then calmly said. "Bella, do you need to let out something you been holding in? If so, I am here for you to vent at."

Bella just hung her head low, making her bangs cover her face. "There is nothing I am holding back from any of you guys."

"I understand the drive to need to be the best. I want to be the best too, but I can't do it alone. I need my team, your team, Lur's team, Alex's team, and Nico's team to be the best. When I now think about it, none of us can be the best due to our line of work if doing things alone." Judy said as she took a step closer to Bella.

"..Nick is the best at foot chases alone." Bella's voice became slightly shaky.

Nick shook his head. "I always have help when I am doing foot chases. Yes, I have the best record on foot chases in ZPD history, but I couldn't have done it without Judy or the rest of my teammates."

"Well, my dad will not see me as a respected member of the family until I prove I am the best.." Bella said in a very low tone.

Neither Judy, Nick, or Russel could hear what Bella just said clearly.

"Wait, what about your dad?" Judy asked.

"Guys, I found t-the keys of the Z-Lander, let's go!" Nico shouted across the other side of the garage.

Bella turned and pushed her way through Russel and Nick.

"Her dad... What could she mean by her dad? Once again, I wondering about someone else's well being." Judy said to herself.

Russel followed right behind his leader while Judy looks at Nick. He just shrugged before walking with the rest of the group. The bunny walked with Nick while she kept thinking about Bella.


	6. Wiped out

"That's.. the Z-Lander?" Nick was in awe from the size of the vehicle.

Nico nodded. He presses a button on the key. The back hanger door of the vehicle slowly opened. "S-Sure is. A two-story tall, 200 ton, u-ultra tank. Able to go 30 mph and fit 100 animals."

The officers stepped inside and in no time, the officers were chatting from how amazing the interior is. It looked like what they would see in a spaceship. On the first floor of the tank, there is one pilot seat and one assist pilot seat, bulletproof glass on every side, rows of ZPD made weapons and armor, built in chairs, and repair kits. On the second floor is where the anyone could operate one of the eight turrets, built in computers to check tank status and operate the tank's defenses, radios, walkways, escape pods, and even had 4 spacious rooms that look like a hotel room.

"Makes you wonder how long it took Norse and his team to build this." Jake said as he sat down on a chair.

Nico went to the pilot seat. His eyes observing the huge array of buttons on the dash boards. Even though it looks confusing to most, to him it is quite simple to understand.

Jamie soon joined the sheep. "Mind if I operate the assist pilot seat?"

"Oh, I don't m-mind. I was going to ask you t-to join me anyways. Now then, there's an s-sequence we must do here in order to turn the tank on." Nico said.

Bella made her way to the left side of the hanger door and lean onto the metal wall. Judy and Nick came up beside her. Nick placed his hands into his pockets.

"Keeping watch?" Judy asked.

Bella nodded. "That I am."

A somewhat awkward silence fell upon them for a good second.

"To make a very long story short, I am not accepted by my family." Bella said, breaking the silence.

"Why? I can't see any reason why your family wouldn't accept you." Judy said to Bella.

Bella explained. "My family is a military family. From my father to my cousins, they all joined the military and maintain the highest merit in whatever field they were stationed on. I joined the ZPD to be the best police officer in an attempt to make my family proud. But these last two months, I have been coming out short."

"Why is your family so fixated on being the best?" Nick asked.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. I never asked."

Judy stood in front of the Bella, placing her hands on the squirrel's shoulders. "Listen to me. Don't let that family stigma run your life. You're losing friends because of it. I know you want to make your family proud, but do it in a different way, a better way. And if at the end if they still can't accept you, then you must move on. The ZPD, we can be your second family."

Bella's eyes widen. "..Really?"

"Oh yeah, the ZPD takes anyone with open arms. They took me in and gave me a chance when I had no police or even job experience." Nick said to Bella.

"Your team, they need you as much as you need them. You make them proud all the time." Judy slowly moved her hands away. "You make us all proud from how much you care to do a good job." Judy lightly smiled at Bella.

Bella's eyes got watery. Before she could say anything, she saw Norse's workers coming towards them from a distance. "Workers!"

The officers aimed their non-lethal weapons towards the open hangar door.

Jake got out of his chair and rushed to the pilot seat. "What is taking so long, Nico?!

Nico could be seen pressing buttons on the dashboard. "T-The sequence is taking l-longer than I expected."

"Can't you just turn the key or something?" Jake asked.

"Do you see a key ignition slot anywhere?!" Jamie said. Her tone indicating she was already annoyed by Jake.

"What's with the attitude?!" Jake went up beside Jamie.

Nico slammed his hands to his knees. "Enough bricking! I need t-"

A sudden strong vibration began to rock the whole training field, causing everyone to grab onto something.

"What's g-going on?!" Nick asked loudly as he fell onto his butt.

Nico quickly moved from the seat and ducked. "I-It's an earthquake! Everyone g-get away from the windows and take cover u-under something!"

* * *

"H-Hm?!" Bogo was stumbling from the strong vibrations.

Norse looked puzzled as to what was going on as he saw the buildings in the training field sway side to side.

Ten seconds passed before the vibrations stop.

"An Earthquake..?" Bogo picked up his radio. "This is Chief Bogo speaking, all personnel in the training field please return to the entrance."

Norse was on the phone, gathering information as to what happened. "What?!" The zebra looked towards the direction of where Lake Osiris is and was baffled by a huge steam cloud rising up to the air.

Bogo's phone started to ring, so he picked it up. "This is Chief Bogo... Right mayor. They're on the way." Bogo hung up the phone and turned to the other officers behind the fence. "The mayor wants you all to go to the city now. Reports coming in that animals are already looting stores in the streets."

With that, the officers took some of the cop cars, heading back to Zootopia.

* * *

After two minutes, the special task force made it back to the entrance.

"Sir, what happened?" Asked one of Norse's workers.

Norse soon hung up the phone after getting some information. What he said next shocked Judy to her very core.

"Lake Osiris exploded. The steam bubbles somehow escaped and took out everything around the lake." Norse said. His phone began to ring and he took the call.

Bogo than spoke. "Alright. I need you all to go to the city and stop any animals caught looting and help any others that might be trapped."

"Yes, sir!" Said all the special task officers.

Norse hung up his phone and spoke out. "Chief, I'm going to need your task force."

Bogo looked at Norse, slightly puzzled. "Hm? What is the reason?"

Norse answered. "My colleagues near Osiris forest are claiming to see other animals in the area and are too afraid to inspect the damage without some sort of protection."

Bogo nodded. "Alright. Task force, escort Norse and his team. Keep me updated."

They all saluted to Bogo and he saluted back before leaving. Norse and the ZPD officers went to the remaining cop cars.

* * *

Judy's phone began to ring and she picked it up. It was her parents calling. "Nick, I am going to need you to drive. It's my parents." she said while getting into the passenger seat.

Nick got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Mom, are you and dad okay?" Judy asked, being very concerned.

Bonnie spoke softly to reassure Judy. "Yes, sweetheart. We are okay. How about you?"

Judy sighed in relieve. "I am okay too. Is Bunny Burrow damaged?"

"Sort of. Some cracks and holes on the ground, but we can fix it." Bonnie said.

In the background, Judy heard her dad yelling. "Oh my goodness!"

Judy sat up on the seat, which caused Nick to look at Judy in curiosity. "Mom? Is dad okay?!"

Bonnie had a shocked expression from what she is seeing on the TV. "Oh my... turn the TV up. Judy needs to hear this."

"Hear what?" Judy asked.

Next thing Judy knew, she can hear the news report on the TV. "As you can see on this aerial view. All of Lake Osiris and Osiris forest is completely wiped out. There is nothing but sand and rocks covering the area. Even the streets surrounding the park has been destroyed. There's also a huge fog covering Lake Osiris. We are waiting to get word from Zootopia. The city is the closest city to the lake, about 24 miles east. Most likely it has felt the effects."

Nick asked. "What is going on?"

"Not only is Lake Osiris gone but so is Osiris forest." Judy said.

Nick's face got tense. "Woah.."

"Hello everyone, this is Norse speaking through your battle suits." Norse said in the radio.

"Got to go. Call you guys later. Love you all." Judy quickly hung up her phone.

Norse continued. "I just got updated that at least ten miles of the land was greatly affected by the explosion. The ground around the lake has been peeled back. Zootopia's mayor as reported the city is in good condition. Some structures are damaged but no one got hurt. Also got reports of some animals that live near the lake are injured but none dead, so that is very good news. We will be at the site in about 25 minutes."

"Carrots, is your family okay?" Nick asked.

She nodded. "Yes, they are. You not going to call your family to see how they're doing?"

Nick didn't say anything. His silence worried Judy as she looked more directly at him. "Nick?"

"Oh yeah. Umm.. as far as my family, I know they're okay." Nick said in a soft tone.

The bunny wondered. "Y'know, I have never heard you talk about your family or even seen you on the phone talking to your mom. Does your family talk to you?"

"Well, when you don't get good grades and then when you're old enough to get a job, but can't hold the job for more than a few weeks, a family will look at you differently and not talk to you as much." Nick placed his hand on his lap and sighed.

Judy dropped the subject, sensing it was bothering him. She then placed her hand onto Nick's hand while looking out the window. "Nick, you're so complex. I wonder if it ever gets to you anymore." Judy thought to herself

* * *

20 minutes into the drive and the car in front Nick's car stopped, making him stopped the car to.

"Why did we stop?" Nick asked out loud.

Judy saw the officers getting out their cars. "I think we should get out of our cars and go see."

Both Judy and Nick got out of the car and went to the car in front of the line, seeing Norse and Nico talking.

Before Judy could ask them what was wrong, she saw the problem myself. The road ahead was heavily damaged. Cracks ran along the road, splitting it in different directions. There were also trees and large rocks on the road, blocking any vehicles from passing through.

"The explosion must have been v-very powerful in o-order to have thrown half ton boulders four miles here." Nico said.

Norse started to move his chair forward. "We can walk the rest of the way there. Grab any weapons you took from the training field and put the cars on lockdown."

The officers got their weapons and lock down the cars before rejoining Norse.

* * *

"Dad, I have to talk to you." Bella was on her phone. Judy and Nick were walking behind her, having a close listen.

"Well I decided... t-that I don't want to have the best merits in the ZPD." Bella said on the phone. Suddenly, muffled yelling could be heard out of her phone. "Dad! Dad, will you ju-... Hello? Hello?! Urgh!"

Bella slowly placed her phone back into her pocket. Her battle suit turned the internal A/C on, sensing her body temperature rising.

Judy caught up to Bella. "Everything okay?"

"You should know, you were ease dropping." Bella said.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." Judy's ears went down.

The black squirrel lightly pushed her shoulder to Judy's shoulder. "Don't worry, I am not mad about it. Just now I think I am kicked out of my family."

Nick walked up beside Judy. "Kicked out of your family?"

Bella slightly smiled. "Yeah, there are some unnamed members of my family whom been kicked out to. Most of them getting kicked out by doing what I just did."

"Harsh." Nicked placed his hands behind his head.

"It is, but you're strong-minded, so don't let it hurt you. Perhaps after all this me and you can hang out a little." Judy suggested.

"Oh? Well sure. I would like that." Bella looked at the bunny with a full smile.

"Aww, look at you two making up." Nick said.

"I sense some jealousy in your voice, Nick. Worried I am going to be hanging out with Bella more than you." Judy smirked.

Nick shook his head. "I am not worried. I know you can't go a day without me."

"Ha! Sure I can't." Judy said sarcastically.

Bella saw Lur and walked ahead. "Hey, I'm going to apologize to Lur, okay?"

"Okay. Talk to you later." Judy said.

Judy can see Bella talking to Lur and in no time the two of them started to chuckle together, which put a smile on her face.

* * *

The officers finally got to the site and Judy was completely shocked by the amount of devastation in the area. As stated before, the lake and forest was completely gone. What wasn't stated is that even the house about 200 yards away were damaged beyond repair. White tents, ambulances, and news vans were everywhere.

"Alright officers, protect my survey team as they check the epicenter of the explosion. The team is already at the edge of the crater. I am going to talk to some of my colleagues to see what they had found out." Norse said before strolling off.

"Can't believe it.. everything's gone." Said one of the members of Alex's team members.

Alex went up to his teammate, a male Grizzly bear name Joe, and patted his back. "Me neither, but we have a job to do, so let us get a move on."

The officers made their way to the crater's edge and introduced themselves to the survey team.


	7. Mine shaft

"It is nice to meet you all. My name is Keith Lun, the leader of this team." Said the male Cheetah.

With introductions out of the way, Judy radioed in Chief Bogo. "Chief, we're at the site. Want some of us to set a perimeter?"

Bogo was out in the streets of downtown Zootopia, arresting a shop lifter as he spoke back to his radio. "Yes. Your team can set the perimeter while the rest go with Norse's team."

"Copy that." Judy turned to her team. "You heard the chief. Patrol around the crater."

While everyone else went with Keith's survey team, Judy's team stayed behind. Each member station themselves at a different part of the crater's rim.

"See anything, guys?" Judy asked in her suit's radio. She was pretty far south from the crater, but looking through the scope of a sniper rifle, she is able to see her team mates and the hill behind the crater.

Jake sat on a flat rock at the hill, giving him had a good overview of the site. "Nothing but steam."

Nick could be seen walking around the left side of the crater as he spoke. "Same here, Carrots."

"How about you, Francine?" Judy focused her sight on her elephant friend, who was patrolling the right side of the crater.

"My suit isn't detecting any kind of movement on my end." Francine said.

"Hm?" A sudden flash of light caught Judy's attention. The light came from the very top of the hill. She aimed the sniper rifle to the top of the hill. "What is that?" She asked herself while seeing some sort of black figure. "Jake, there is something at the top of the hill. Go see what it is and go incognito." She said.

"Will do, Judy. CPU, incognito mode." Jake got up from the rock and crawled on the ground slowly. His suit soon changing colors, matching the color scheme of his surroundings.

Judy kept her focus on the black figure. "Record." The sniper began to record what she was seeing through the scope. The figure didn't seem to have the shape of any animal she known about. "Jake, be very careful. The animal cant see you but you're about 25 feet under it."

Jake could slightly see the head of the figure. The nose of it was abnormally long and flat. On the top of the head seem to be two orb like objects.

"Uh... I am not sure what I am seeing here, Judy." Jake said quietly.

Judy saw the light coming from the creature again and it was aimed towards Jake. Out of instinct, she fired a high-end tranquilizer dart towards the figure. The dart hit it's mark, making the unknown being not only flee but drop what seemed to be old fashion binoculars towards Jake.

Everyone heard the shot in the site and started to scramble for cover.

"What is going on?!" Norse asked in his radio.

"Shot one of the animals, sir. There might be more somewhere. J-Team, high alert. Jake, are you okay?" Judy quickly laid onto her stomach, scanning the hill top.

The horse slowly picked up the binoculars. "Yes, ma'am. It dropped its binoculars and there is some blood on it."

"Stay low, Jake. We don't know if it's going to bring reinforcements." Judy could see a small cloud of dirt being kicked up to the air before subsiding at the back of the hill.

"Norse, we found something at the south-west side of the crater." Keith said over the radio.

"What did you find?" Norse asked.

Keith slowly moved closer to what seemed to be a cave. "Some sort of cave and.. there are lights inside. There's also a... elevator from what I can see. It's pretty far deep in there so I can't really tell."

Norse went silent as he started to think. "Okay, everyone come back to me except J-Team. We will wait till Chief Bogo gives me the word that Zootopia is under control. We're going to need more officers here. Jake, come to me with the binoculars."

Judy radioed Bogo. "Did you get all that Chief?"

"Yes. I will send 50 officers over there. Time of arrival will be thirty minutes." Bogo said.

"Copy." Judy said.

Judy's team kept watch of the site while Jake made his way to Norse, handing the Zebra the broke binoculars.

"We can find out at least one of the animals who's been here." Norse grabbed a q-tip and placed the cotton end to the blood. The cotton soaks some of the blood and he then placed it on a scanning flat computer.

The computer screen on the side was scanning though hundreds of photos of different animals in the search engine. After ten seconds, a red box on the computer popped up saying 'Animal category: Unknown. Blood type: Unknown. No match can be made'.

"..What?" Norse looked at the computer and pressed the search button again. The computer popped the same red box.

Nico and Keith slowly looked at each other.

Jamie soon asked. "Does that mean the blood got contaminated or something?

Norse leaned to his chair. "Well... I am hoping that is the case."

Alex crossed his arms. "You're hoping? That sounds like you already know something that we don't."

Norse went up the computer screen and turn the microscope on the blood sample. The blood cells looked normal but in the detail chart, it showed higher levels of some unknown element in the blood This frustrated Norse more as he sighed.

Alex went up behind Norse. "Talk. What do you know?"

"Well I can't tell anyone anything because I need to do more tests. I have to make sure that what I am thinking... I am hoping what I am thinking is wrong." Norse turned his chair to look up at Alex.

"What are you thinking it could be, professor?" Lur asked.

Norse bit his bottom lip slightly as he looked to the side. "Well... I am thinking it could be a new animal species."

Everyone went silent at the site.

Norse turned his chair around, breaking the silence. "But I have to keep doing more tests. I can't say that I am right on that assumption."

Jake started to think about what he saw on the hill. How the figure's head shape seemed very strange. "Norse, I got to tell you something."

Jake explained what he saw on the hill, which baffled Norse.

"Are you willing to make a report on your sighting?" Norse asked Jake.

Jake nodded. "Yes, I am. Judy also saw the creature to."

Norse went up to his radio. "Officer Hopps. Tell me what you saw on the hill."

"Well I couldn't see any kind of facial features but the shape of the animal wasn't normal. A weird shape head and slim body. That's all I remember." Judy said in the suit's radio. "The more I start to think about it, the more it could be possible we're dealing with a new animal species. I mean, we don't know everything there is to in our world." Judy said to herself.

"Copy." Norse placed the radio down and continued to research the blood.

* * *

Sometime later, Bella and Alex went to the edge of the site, waiting for their back up to arrive.

"They should be here any minute." Bella said to Alex.

The Siberian tiger nodded and kept his arms crossed. "Do you think this is a new animal species we're dealing with?"

Bella thought for a second before saying. "I don't know. To be honest, I hope it is. Be something new to deal with."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Bella slightly smirked. "Just getting a little tired of dealing with the same criminals and crimes. I want more action."

"That's why I respect you the most Bella. You have the same drive that I have. The drive to have more action in the job." Alex smiled a bit.

The squirrel saw silhouettes of the 50 ZPD officers off to the distance and they somehow manage to get one of the custom built ZPD SUV cruiser through.

"Everyone, back up is here." Bella said over the radio.

* * *

While the 50 officers were stationed at different areas of the site, the special task force went along with Norse to the entrance of the cave. Joe was driving the ZPD SUV behind the group.

"Bogo, are the officers in the meeting room? If so, we are entering the cave. Turn the smart TV on in the meeting room." Norse said over the radio.

Bogo turned the TV on as he sat a chair. "It is on now."

"Everyone, say 'CPU, sim link and record'." Said Norse as he examined the huge entrance of the cave.

"CPU, sim link and record." Said the ZPD officers.

Norse than asked on the radio. "What do you see?"

Bogo and the other officers could see all 79 member's point of view on the huge TV. "We see what you guys see."

"Excellent. Tell them what they should do." Norse placed his hoof onto the wet wall beside him.

"All team leaders, take the lead. Joe keep the SUV behind the group. The rest stay near Norse." Bogo command.

All five team leaders went ahead and turned their built-in flash lights on.

Judy took the full point and aimed her sniper rifle forward. Bella pulled out the duel wield daze pistols while giving Nico the stun gun. Alex and Lur were the only ones without weapons.

The group made it to the industrial size elevator.

"CPU, radar on." Judy said. Soon the radar appeared out of my suit. It showed no red dots. "All clear, everyone move up."

"Looks like e-everyone can fit in, including the SUV." Nico said.

Everyone got into the elevator with the SUV in the middle. Nick pressed a red button and the elevator started to go down.

"Hey Boss, I've been thinking that the name you give the group 'Task Force' doesn't really have much spice to it." Lur said.

Bogo's right eye brow went up. "What do you mean?"

"Okay check it. Task force is used in so many other police departments. I figure we be called somethin' different, y'know?" Lur smirked.

"Like what?" Bogo asked as he continued to watch the TV screen.

"The Z-Squad. The Z stays for Zootopia. We'll have our own unique team name, yo. Different from everyone else." Lur smiled slowly.

Bogo thought about it and nodded. "Okay fine. Collectively, you officers will be called the Z-Squad for now on."

* * *

The elevator soon got to the bottom level.

The rest of the officers turned their suit's flash lights on.

"How far down are we, sir?" Judy asked.

Norse took a look at Judy's radar. "About 300 feet."

The mine shaft was very humid and wet, but surprisingly cool due to an air current expelling hot air to the top. The team leaders slowly walked forward. Everyone else followed right behind.

Something was catching Nick's eyes. The light coming from Judy's flash light reflected off the walls in tiny amounts.

"Wait, guys, there is something in the walls." Nick said as he went up to the left side of the cave. He could see small white spheres embedded in the rock walls.

Everyone stopped as Norse went up to one of the orbs.

"What do you think it is?" Nick asked Norse.

Norse couldn't give a good answer. "Could be pearls or some sort of rock. Either way, these are animal made. Someone had to craft these."

"Radiation levels increase. MSv/Rad levels at: 5." Said Judy's suit computer.

"Are we in danger?" Jamie asked.

Nico shook his head. "No, w-we are not. This is the t-typical level of radiation found for miners down here. W-We can stay here for about two days."

Everyone started to walk forward after Norse collected some of the tiny white spheres.

Out of nowhere, a girl tone laughter echoed in the cave. This sudden noise instantly put everyone on high alert. They aimed their weapons in different directions.

Bogo stood up from his chair. His eyes looking through each screen, trying to figure out where the laughter came from.

"T-The heck was that?!" Nick said as he aimed a custom built Carbine daze assault rifle forward.

Judy was huffing slightly and her nose started to twitch. She then checks her radar. However, the radar screen and most senors went offline. "Norse, my radar is gone."

"CPU override, a status of all communication functions to all officer's suits." Norse said on an intercom.

Judy's computer said. "External and exo-Radar link: offline. Internal radio link to the outside world: very limited. Internal radio link to Z-suit officers: online. A/C and heater: offline. Out world functions: very limited. Internet: offline."

"Must be the radiation messing up the suit's functions. No one is going to have Radar." Norse said.

Another, much higher pitch laughter, echoed in the cave. This time how ever, the group knew it came from deeper inside the cave so they aimed their weapons forward at once.

"Judy, say 'CPU, Sonar pulse'." Norse said nervously.

"CPU, Sonar pulse." Judy got onto her left knee, still aiming the sniper rifle forward.

The suit sent out a single pulse of infra-sound. Going at the speed of sound, it took no time for the pulse to come right back. The suit vibrated multiple times.

"Pulse completed. Travel time to 120 objects detected: 4 minutes." Said Judy's computer.

"120 objects..." Norse got a cold chill down his spine.

"Does... Does that mean there are 120 animals waiting for us down there?" Nick asked in a shaky voice.

"It's a possibility." Norse got tense.

Bella pulled out her police radio from her back pocket."Chief, what should we do?"

The group only heard static on the radio.

"Chief, check radio status. I'm only hearing static, over." Bella said.

More static was heard. At this point, the whole group was on edge.

The elevator behind them started to go up on its own.

"Hey!" The beaver from Lur's team, name Lois mout, went around the SUV, trying to get to the button, but it was too late. The elevator kept going up, leaving the entire group.

* * *

In the meeting room, the huge TV showed 'Signal lost'.

"Norse's Geo team. I have lost signal to my team that went into the mine shaft. Tell me what is going on over there." Bogo said on a different radio.

He to only heard static on the radio. With that, he decided to go to the site himself since all other officers were taking care of Zootopia.

"Clawhauser, I am going to the site. Lost contact with everyone over there. Keep watch of Zootopia." Bogo grabbed his coat in the lobby.

"Will do, sir!" The round Cheetah saluted the Chief before he left.

* * *

"Night vision." Judy said. The scope she was looking through now had a shade of green, allowing her to see in the dark. Even though she and the others could see in the dark pretty well, it was getting pitch black the further they went. The darkness seemed to be eating the light. Then something caught her attention, so she raised her left hand up, signaling for everyone to stop.

"What do you see?" Bella whispered to Judyt.

"I see... very dim white lights. Sixteen in total and in pairs. They're eyes I believe. Or it could be those spheres." Judy whispered back to the whole group.

Another loud laughter came out of nowhere. The laughter sounded so close that everyone got spooked out. Judy was more than scared at this point, she was terrified for her life. She fired the sniper rifle in a blind panic. Her shot missed and the white lights went to the side, disappearing from her sights.

"They're gone.." Judy couldn't stop panting. "I never felt this way in my life. I don't even know what the heck I just saw or heard!" Judy said to herself.

Nick went up to Judy and started to rub her back. "You okay? Want me to take lead while you go to the middle of the pack?"

"Thank goodness you're here with me Nick.. Or I would have broken down in front of my squad." Judy said to herself while she shook her head to his question. "No, that is okay. Just.. stay right beside me okay?"

Nick nodded and pointed his weapon forward. Judy moved her left hand forward, signaling the group walk forward.


	8. Bog town

The Z-Squad kept walking down the dark tunnel. Each member having their guns pointed in different directions.

"I think I see light up ahead." Said Bella.

A faint orange light is seen near the exit of the tunnel. When the group got to the light source, it was a wooden lamp with a small flame inside. Nick started to walk ahead, being able to see something else off in the distance.

Norse quickly went up to the lamp, observing it's strange looking symbols on the surface of the wood. "Definitely animal made."

"Guys, you got to see this!" Nick shouted.

The group rushed towards Nick and all stopped. Complete shock wash over them. They were seeing an underground city before them. The city itself is western style, so no big tall buildings or complex roads. It just had simple dirt roads and flat, bulky buildings. The only light that the town has is just lamps with flames in them, so there is a reddish orange light overcasting the area.

"A c-city right under our f-feet?" Nico said in a questioning tone.

Helix saw a small sign next to the group and read it. "Bog town. Weird name."

"What shall we do, Judy?" Alex asked.

Judy thought for a second, wondering if they should just wait for help to arrive or trek on." Hm... For now, let us rest in the town. Doesn't seem like there is anyone there. After thirty minutes, we move forward. We need to find a way to get out of here."

With that command, the group went ahead and settled in at the middle of the town.

* * *

Norse started to notice something very strange about the town itself. Every building he looked at, there wasn't any letters to identify the building. Even the signs on the side of the dirt roads didn't have any identification or markings. It was as if someone just stripped the town bare.

Nick went up to Judy, who was sitting on the roof of the SUV. He lightly tapped her foot to get her attention. "Hey, want to go exploring a little bit?"

Judy nodded and got off the SUV. She then said out loud. "If any of you officers wish to go exploring, you can. Just keep your suit's radio on at all times and pair up with someone."

Everyone quickly paired up with someone else and went in different directions.

Joe, Helix, and Lois stayed in the SUV.

Judy went up to the SUV and spoke to all three. "You guys sure you don't want to come with Nick, Jake, and I?"

The Grizzly bear nodded. "Yeah, we're sure. We will be okay waiting here."

Judy nodded. "Okay, don't go anywhere and if something happens, radio us." After saying that, the bunny walked away and went with Nick.

* * *

Nico, Norse, and Jamie were paired up. They were walking down one of the many dirt roads.

"This place is very creepy.." Jamie said as she lightly rubbed her right shoulder.

Nico agreed. "Y-Yes it is. I mean not a single b-building has a title on it."

Norse went up to a somewhat small grey building and looked through the mud stain glass. Inside there were three large safes behind steel bars. The steel bars separated the lobby and desks. The bars themselves were in no good condition as they were heavily rusted, bent and missing sections.

"I think this is a bank." Norse went up to the door and slowly opened it. The door making a creaking sound.

Norse went inside first to examine in place. Nico and Jamie soon went inside. The only light source the place has is the orange light that came through the windows from outside.

Norse went up to the safes and pulled on the latch. The steel door opened, allowing Norse to peek inside. He didn't seem anything except a red piece of paper. The zebra picked the paper up. From the details he is seeing, he could tell it had to be some form of a bank statement. "Hm."

Jamie found another red piece of paper but didn't pick it up. "Is this.. money here?" The camel asked.

"Seems so. Though I can't tell the value it would be. Someone marked off the numbers." Norse said.

Nico added. "That and the person marked off the face of whomever the leader is here." The sheep could see sloppy letters saying 'Corrupted leader' on the paper. There was an arrow connecting between the words and the mark off section on the paper that would have the face.

Norse looked on the wet ground, seeing more of the same currency. Each is the same; marked off numbers and faces.

* * *

Judy, Nick, and Jake were walking down the southwest side of the town.

Judy and Jake kept a watchful eye out while Nick on the other hand kept going from building to building.

"Urgh. These buildings are completely empty. Nothing inside." Nick groaned. He hoped to see something exciting about the town.

Jake then said. "I wonder what happened here. This town is completely deserted."

Judy turned her attention to Nick. "Who knows. I can't believe this place was under Lake Osiris."

Nick went up to the door of a building. "Guys, there's some stuff in here."

Judy and Jake quickly went inside the building with Nick. They saw a complete dress store. The place seemed to not have been touched by anyone for a few months. There were clothing ranging from cowboy style to street style.

"Look at all these clothes." Judy went up to the women section. Her eyes scanning the cowgirl style clothes. She instantly started to fall in love with them.

Nick and Jake were at the men's section.

Nick pulled out a black shirt that said 'Cain lives'. The fox's ears went down and he tilted his head to the side. "Cain.. lives?"

Jake was looking at some pants and pulled one out from the hanger. He liked how it looks since it fit his street style.

Judy kept looking through the clothes until her fingers felt something cold at the end of the hanger rail.

"Oh my." Judy said silently. She could see a row of different kinds of guns. Smith and Wesson's to custom built guns.

One gun on the row caught her attention. It was a pink and gold color, custom built SIG Pro semi-automatic pistol. On the left side of the barrel, there were letters embedded. The letters said 'May your soul be cleansed'. The bunny picked it up, feeling the weight of the gun. She then checked to see many bullets the gun could hold.

"Ten bullets inside already.." Judy said in her mind.

"Hey, Carrots, where are ya?" Nick said loudly in the store.

The bunny made a quick choice and placed the gun in one of the suit's deep pockets before making her way to Nick and Jake.

* * *

Five minutes passed. Joe could be seen sitting in the driver's side of the SUV, reading a newspaper, while Lois and Helix were at the back seats talking to each other.

The Grizzly bear put the paper down to his lap so he could stretch. His brown eyes caught a glimpse of a black silhouette standing about 50 feet from the SUV. This caused him to sit up straight in the car.

Joe kept looking at the standing silhouette. "Guys, stop talking and look."

Helix and Lois looked forward, also seeing the black figure.

"What.. in the world is that?!" Lois asked loudly.

The whole Z-Squad heard Lois yell on the radio.

"What is going on over there?!" Judy asked while leaving the clothes store with Nick and Jake.

Joe soon turned the car on. "Some weird looking character is just standing in front of us. I don't know what it is. It's not any animal I know of."

Norse soon spoke in his radio. "Don't try to make any sudden car movements or it might run off. We are on our way!"

Helix looked toward side now, seeing another large figure running towards the SUV. "Joe, drive the ca-!"

The being slammed into the SUV, making it flip onto its roof and crash on the side of a building.

Joe was the first one to crawl out of the SUV. Before he could even get his bearings, his neck was grabbed by a huge green, scaly hand. The claws of the being were black and lightly cutting into the bear's skin.

"Urk!" Joe quickly placed his paws on the forearm of the animal and his eyes looked up. To his horror, he was seeing an animal a few inches taller than him and bulkier.

The animal is a freakishly large snapping turtle. It only wore blue overalls. Its eyes were red and his head completely bald. Drool was seeping out the sides of his closed mouth. It made a low tone hissing noise.

"EP target!" Joe said loudly.

The shoulder mount gun fired a pellet directly at the turtle's face. The electric spore cloud surrounding it quickly. This caused the turtle to let go and cover its face as it groaned out in pain. Inside the flipped SUV, Helix and Lois were trying to get out of the car as the other snapping turtle was trying to grab them.

"T target!" Lois pointed her left arm towards the turtle's green arm and shot out a tranquilizer dart. The dart barely made it through the tough scales.

This didn't stop the turtle from grabbing Helix's leg and pulling him out.

"Helix!" Lois crawled out the broken car window and jumped onto the turtle's shell. Her small arms couldn't even wrap around the large reptilian's neck.

"EP target!" Helix said loudly. Before the pellet could be fired, the turtle threw the Possum towards Joe. Causing Joe to be knocked to the side.

The pellet didn't hit it's mark and instead hit Lois, causing her to scream out in extreme pain. She fell off the turtle's shell.

"Lois, roll!" Helix yelled as he saw the turtle about to stomp his large flat foot on her.

Lois quickly rolled on the ground, thus barely dodging the turtle's foot.

Joe and Helix stood up from the ground.

"I'm going to help Lois. Think you can take that one by yourself?" Helix asked.

Joe nodded as he rotated his neck. A few cracking sounds were heard.

Out of nowhere, before the three animals could do anything, they were all hit by a strange small red flower. The effects were almost instant. Both Helix and Lois fell to the ground while Joe got onto his right knee, huffing and panting. The flower's effect also starting to affect their suits too, causing the CPU to go offline.

"W-What the...?" Joe saw turtle go up to him.

"You're done.." Said the turtle. It's voice very deep. It then punched the grizzly bear, knocking him out.

On top of a roof of a blue building stood a large Toad.

"Buford and Otis. Keep them alive. They're from the surface." Said the toad.

The turtle slowly picked up the Grizzly bear with some ease, indicating that it is very strong. The other turtle picked up the Possum and Beaver. As quickly as they came they were gone in no time

30 seconds later, the rest of the Z-Squad made it to the flipped over SUV. They couldn't find Joe, Helix, or Lois.

"Urgh, this is all my fault! I should have stayed behind!" Alex said out of anger. He punched a wooden pillar at a building, making it crack.

Judy felt so guilty of what was going on. She felt it was mainly her fault because she allowed everyone to split up rather than just staying put.

"Guys, I am sorry about all this. It's my fault. I made the suggestion to Judy that we go exploring this place. If I hadn't.. then this wouldn't have happened." Nick's ears slowly went down.

Judy looked towards Nick, slightly surprised how fast he took the blame. Some of the officers looked angry while others seem to understand he didn't mean for it to happen.

Norse and Nico were inspecting the SUV. Norse noted that one side of the SUV was heavily damaged.

"What is done is done." Norse said as he saw footprints on the dirt and blinked. He had never seen such a large and oddly shaped footprints in his life. He followed the tracks that only went only five prints. He stopped because there were no more footprints.

"Smart. They covered their tracks." Norse said.

"We will find them. Russel, Issac, and Ross. Sniff the area around here, see if you can pick up a scent of the attackers." Bella said to three members of her team.

Russel went to the SUV. Isaac, a male white fur wolf, went to some of the dirt that was previously stepped on. Ross, a male grey fur wolf, sniffed the area.

Nico saw the red flowers on the ground. "Hey g-guys, I found s-something."

Everyone went up to the flowers.

Putting on his gloves and pulling out a plastic bag, Norse picked the flowers off the ground and place them into the bag. "A new flower type. This place is just so wonderful." Norse said in a sarcastic tone.

After a few minutes passed, the wolfs came together and talked among themselves on their findings.

"Okay, everyone. We have found out that there were three unknown animals here. There was two at ground level and one on top of the roof of that building." Russel said as he pointed to the blue building.

"We also found out those flowers were used on Joe, Helix, and Lois because the scent is very strong on where they passed out." Isaac said.

Ross placed his hands into his pockets. "The attackers went somewhere behind the town itself. I went over there and the scent stops at a rock wall."

"Alright! No more breaks and no more exploring, this is a rescue mission now! Who knows what these animals are doing to Joe and them! We have to find them!" Judy said as she trembled slightly. She is scared for her teammates and wanted to save them badly.

Bella went up beside Judy. "We will find them and the attackers will pay. Isn't that right, Z-Squad?!"

The rest of the Z-Squad said. "Yeah!"

Judy nodded and held up her sniper rifle up in the air. "Okay! Lets do this!"


	9. Bogo's inclusion

The Z-Squad made it to the rock formation that Ross pointed out.

Norse began to study the rocks themselves by lightly knocking on the surrounding rocks first, then knocking on the others. The sound of the main rocks had an echo. "These rocks are fake. Made of steel most likely. They're blocking whatever is on the other side."

"We should be able to smash through, yes?" Alex asked.

Norse studied the formation of the rocks more before shaking his head. "No. The way the real rocks are settled on top of the fakes one suggest that if anyone tries to power their way in, the rocks will fall down upon them."

"So there must be some sort of code or signal we must do, right?" Nick asked.

"Perhaps. Or maybe some sort of sequence." Norse observed some rocks on the side of the fake ones. Eleven rocks in total. Each rock had some sort of hieroglyphic on the surface. There is also an empty slab on the other side.

"Great, now we're stuck." Bella sighed and sat down on a wooden bench. Placing her hands under her chin as her elbows rested on her knees.

"Don't be too quick to say that, Bella. I understand some of these hieroglyphs." Norse said as he pulled out one of the rocks.

"You do?" Nico asked while walking up beside Norse.

The Zebra nodded. "Mhm. A while back, one of my teams stumbled upon six rocks that had the same hieroglyphs as these. After countless hours of research and study, I figured out that the hieroglyphs were saying. From left to right, top to bottom, they will spell out a sentence."

"So t-the rock you're holding, what w-word does t-that hieroglyph s-spell out?" Nico was clearly getting excited from learning something.

Norse looked at the rock, seeing the hieroglyph is just a circle. "Most likely, the word is 'The'."

* * *

While one half of the Z-Squad is around Norse and the rock formation, the other half were at the flipped SUV. Judy, Nick, Jake, Alex, and Lur sat around Bella.

Judy was looking over the recording that the sniper rifle took.

"Guys, what do you think this is?" The bunny asked.

All six were gathered around the sniper rifle, watching the recording on the screen at the side of the rifle. It was showing the part where Judy focus the sight on the black figure on top of the hill.

Judy then paused the recording when there was enough light to show more details of the creature. "See, what is that?"

No one had an answer. What they could see was just a part of the creature's head. The head of a Crocodile. They, of course, didn't know what animal it was.

"Maybe it's some sort of mutant." Nick suggested.

Lur agreed. "Yeah. I mean, look at it yo. It's all green and its skin is all flaky."

"And its eyes are on top of its flat head. It has to be a mutant." Jake said.

Bella took note of one key feature of the animal. "Look at its teeth. A row of sharp teeth. Does that mean it's a predator?"

Alex crossed his arms, his white tail swaying from side to side. "I think. Prey animals won't have teeth like that."

Judy pressed the fast-forward button. She presses the play then pause button on the part where the third laughter in the dark tunnel happens. The night vision in the scope making out just some of the reptilians.

"That one has no legs or arms.." Bella pointed out.

Unlike the other reptiles, the one she is mentioning is an Amazon Python snake. The snake had half of its body up with its long four fangs exposed as its mouth was wide open.

The size of the snake itself surprised Alex as his tail went down slowly.

Judy pressed the play button again. Watching how the reptile group retreated back after Judy fired. The bunny made a quick observation, noting the formation of the reptile group. "That.. whatever it is, it has to be the leader."

"Really?" Lur asked.

Judy's ears went down. She kept replaying the same part after she fired the sniper rifle. "It has to be. The others don't move until that long animal moves."

"Hm, lets go check up what the others found on the SUV." Bella said while getting up.

They went up to the SUV. Observing the damages.

"Sam, what do you got for me?" Judy asked one of her teammate's name Sam Dole. A male Wildebeest.

Not much of a talker, the Wildebeest held a small screen to Judy. The first car-mounted camera, the dash cam, showed the part where the first black silhouette went up to the SUV and stood there. The second camera, on the side of the SUV, started to show the instant the large turtle began to run up to the SUV.

"Paused right there." Judy commanded.

Sam paused the video at the second the turtle was in clear view.

Jake looked at the small screen with Judy. "How big do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but it's very big if it can flip this SUV." Judy kept looking at the screen. The image of the turtle burning into her mind.

* * *

"Z-Squad or Norse's GEO team, please give me a status update." Bogo said in his radio while driving down a road. All he heard on his end is just static.

It took a lot longer for Bogo to get close to the site due to being held by arresting more criminals that were in his way. Being 7:15 p.m, it was starting to get dark outside. Also, a thick fog soon covered the area as he is only a few miles from the site.

Eventually the Buffalo got to Osiris forest. He saw not a single animal in sight. He only saw news vans, radios, and some ZPD uniforms on the ground.

"Hm." Bogo soon pulled out his Z-Pistol. A custom made gun that shoots non-lethal taser bullets.

He made his way to the site built labs and vehicles. Everything was stripped clean inside the labs and cars. Seeing nothing could be found in the area, he went to the crater. He was hoping to find the cave, but when he got there, the entrance to the cave was blocked by a steel door.

His eyes spotted footprints on the wet ground and he got onto his right knee. Closely examining the prints, he knew it didn't belong to any normal animal.

A stick breaking in the hill behind the crater made Bogo stand up straight and point his gun towards the hill. He saw a shadowy figure for a split second before it disappeared under the hilltop.

"Don't move!" Bogo said loudly.

He made it up the top of the hill in no time, but couldn't find the animal he spotted. What he did find is a wooden door, partly covered by sand. Cautiously, the buffalo lifted wooden door.

Bogo heard footsteps rushing behind him and before he could turn around, he got pushed forward.

"Gahhh!" He landed on his back to the tile ground. The only light in the room is the light coming from outside since the ceiling door remain open.

"What are you doing in my part of the land?' Said a soft-spoken women voice.

Bogo quickly got up from the ground, pointing his gun where he heard the voice. "You're in no position to ask me that! Identify yourself!"

A goofy, Cajun toned chuckle echoed across the near pitch black room. "You're in our land, fool! Answer her question!"

"Come out of hiding and I will personally show why I am here!" Bogo kept his ground.

A 22 foot long yellow and black, Amazon Python slithered from the shadows. She wore a black La Belle epoque hat on her head. "Here. I am." Her voice has a southern accent. Her eyes are red and her fangs very long.

"He isn't going to do nothin'! He scared!" A blue, lanky male chameleon stepped out of the shadows. The chameleon's attire matched that of 1900's Victorians era clothing. His left claw tightly gripped a long wooden stick. He is just as tall as Bogo.

Bogo pointed the gun at the snake. A drop of sweat went down his face. "What.. are you?"

"I could ask the same thing but I know what you are. From what I have read over the years, you're a Buffalo. Buffaloes are headstrong and will fight if there's no means of escape." The female snake said as she slithered around Bogo slowly.

Thinking he was going to be double teamed, he pulled out another taser gun. Pointing one gun to the snake and the other to the chameleon. "Stop moving or I will taze you both!"

The snake kept moving until she got behind Bogo. "What is stopping you from doing so?"

"I need my questions answered. What are your names? Who and what are you? What happened to my Z-Squad and Norse's team?" Bogo kept looking back and forward, trying to keep an eye on both animals as much as possible.

The chameleon's right eye looked in one direction while the left eye looked somewhere else. "Shall we tell him?"

"Might as well. He's not going to leave this place anyways." The female snake slowly coiled her body around itself.

"Okay. My name is Sebastian Pirrie and her name is Ruby Pirrie. We're the leaders of the group that took your animals as hostage for trespassing on our turf. As far as what we are, well you could say we're animals like you." The chameleon leaned onto the stick.

"I have never seen animals like you before." Bogo said.

The chameleon smirked and kept his mouth shut.

"Did your group cause the massive earthquake that resulted in the destruction of Osiris forest and Osiris Lake?" Bogo asked.

"Sorry, can't answer that. You just got your answers to your first questions." Ruby kept waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Y'see now you has to surrender." Sebastian said.

"No. You both and your group are all going to jail for a long time." Bogo looked towards the chameleon.

With the chance right in front of her, the snake uncoiled her body too fast for Bogo to react. Her fangs quickly sunk into the Buffalo's strong shoulder.

"Hnnn!" He placed the barrel of the gun to the snake's neck and fired a taser bullet.

The snake was only slightly stunned by it. Her long, muscular body started to coil itself tightly around Bogo. While this was happening, the chameleon swung the stick to the other gun, knocking it out of Bogo's hand.

"Don't let him go, my sweet!" Sebastian said as he ran up to Bogo.

Bogo pointed the other gun towards Sebastian's open mouth and fired another taser bullet. The bullet went into the chameleon's mouth.

"Guhhhh!" Sebastian fell to the floor and rolled as he gripped his throat.

It seemed like the reptilians are somewhat resistant to electricity as that kind of bullet would incapacitate a Rhino.

Running backwards, Bogo slam pinned the Snake to a wall in attempt to make her let go. What he didn't know is that once a Python has itself around its prey, it will not let go and only tighten its grip over time.

In no time, Sebastian recovered and ran up to Bogo. His claws pinning the Buffalo's hands to the wall. "I do say, you have more fight than I thought! Now just fall asleep!"

Bogo couldn't breathe due to Ruby's body tightening continuously. He never felt any animals this strong in his life. He couldn't even move his strong arms forward to throw the chameleon off. He began to black out and slide down the wall.

Only then when Ruby knew for sure Bogo was unconscious, her body loosens around his body and she slithered from him. "You okay, Sebastian?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head. That weapon of his is only packin' small heat. I do believe I swallowed the darn bullet though." Sebastian slowly got onto his knees and both of his eyes looked directly at the name tag. "Chief Bogo. Must be the leader of the group we have captured."

"Sir and madam. There is a large group of animals outside one of our entrances. What is your command to deal with them?" Said a Gecko servant.

"Which entrance, Clovis?" Ruby asked.

"The main one, madam." Clovis replied.

Ruby chuckled. "Good. Let's see how far they can get. A lot of traps and what not down that path. Now then, deal with this Buffalo. Sebastian and I need to report to the other two groups and Cain."

"Yes madam. You heard her, tie this one and place him into the pit with the rest." Clovis clapped his hands. Other reptiles like lizards and Salamanders came out of the shadows to tie up Bogo.


	10. The pit

"Hmm..One more card." Judy said. Holding two cards in her hands.

Nick, sitting across from her on the dirt ground, picked up a card from the deck. The card, being an ace card, brought a smile on Nick's face "You sure?"

The smiling bunny nodded and quickly snatch the card. "I win. 21!" Judy placed a king, seven, and the ace card on the ground.

"Hnnn... Lets play a different game." Nick suggested as he scratched the back of his left ear.

Judy shook her head. "Nope. You said you will talk to me about your family if I beat you in any card game. We just play War, Speed, and 21."

Nick sighed. "Fine fine." He grabbed Judy's hand and walked behind one of the buildings. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"When was the last time you talked to your mom?" Judy asked.

Nick leaned to the wooden wall. "Hm, last time I talked to her was about seven years ago."

Judy's ears down quickly. "Such a long time. What could've caused you two to not talk to each other for that long?"

"A big argument. She found out the illegal things I was doing once again and she told me herself that she can't help me anymore before hanging up the phone. I tried to call her back every now and then. Most time she didn't pick up, but the times she did, I could just tell she didn't want to talk to me. So I decided not to bother her anymore." Nick explained.

"You should try to call her again and tell her that you're a police officer now." Judy said.

Nick looked to the side. "Yeah, someday I will."

"Hm, are you an only child?" Judy asked.

Nick nodded to the question. "Yep. I imagine you're not an only child."

"Nah uh. 275 siblings." Judy said with a slight smile.

Nick's eyes widen. "What?!"

Judy's smile widen. "Yeah. And you're going to meet every single one of them including my parents one day."

Nick gave a nervous laugh. He couldn't imagine himself being in front of so many bunnies.

"Don't worry. I am sure they will all like you." Judy softly grabbed Nick's hand to reassure him.

"I hope so." Nick gripped Judy's hand a little more. After smiling to one another for a quick second, they made their way to Norse.

"Found anything out, doc?" Nick said as he leaned his upper body over Norse's left shoulder.

Already stressed enough for not figuring out the hieroglyphic sentence, the Zebra let out a groan. "Don't call me that. I'm a scientist, a chemist, a visionary weapon maker."

"Yeah okay." Nick looked towards Judy. He then started to imitate Norse by pretending to make something out of thin air.

"Nick stop!" Judy said in a loud whisper. She placed her hands to her mouth so she wouldn't laugh.

Nick continued his shenanigans to entertain Judy before getting a punch on his shoulder by Nico.

"S-Show some respect!" Nico has a short fuss when it comes to anyone disrespecting his idle.

Nick frowned "Hey, no need to hit man."

"Nick, you do need to show respect." Judy said in a serious tone.

"Carrots, don't act like you wasn't laughing." Nick said with a smirk.

Judy then asked. "Nico, did you hear me laugh?"

"I d-did not." Nico crossed his arms.

"Like he said. Show some respect." Judy also crossed her arms.

Nico went back to Norse to help with the puzzle.

"Wow, Carrots. I see your game, heh." Nick's tail started to wag.

"Game? I am not playing any games." Judy walked passed her fox friend. A slight smile on her face.

Nick turned around to see Norse place a rock on the top right of the Slab.

"Just three more rocks. Not sure what the hieroglyphs on them mean." Norse said as he looked at the three rocks on his lap.

Nico kept looking at the slab. "W-What words were you a-able to make out here?"

"The war between blank and the outside world blank our blank." Norse replied.

Judy grabbed one of the rocks from Norse. Observing the embedded picture, which is a road that splits into two roads.

"A fork in the road. What could a fork in the road mean?" Judy asked Norse and Nico.

Both animals had no idea.

Nick thought of something. "War separates a group of animals from another group, right?"

Everyone turned to look at Nick.

"Well duh, what's your point?" Bella asked.

Nick went up to Judy and grabbed the rock from her hand. He then placed the rock between two other rocks. He soon grab the other two rocks from Norse and placed them on the last empty slots on the slab. Soon the heavy rock door slid open.

"What... How..?" Norse was baffled by what just happened.

Nick smirked. "Think about it. A war splits one group from another, right? 'The war between'." Nick pointed at the fourth rock, which has an embedded picture of a town. "This rock has to be talking about Bog town. So now we have 'The war between Bog town and the outside world'." Nick pointed at the rock with the two roads. "A road that is separated. Then the last rock that has a picture of animals looking like they just living out their lives. The rock must mean lives."

"The war between Bog town and the outside world separated our lives." Norse said while his eyes widen.

Everyone couldn't believe that Nick figured it out the puzzle.

"Maybe you should have Nick in one of your little science teams, bro." Lur chuckled.

"Ha! He just made one breakthrough. Doesn't mean he's qualified for such a prestigious position." Norse made his way to the entrance of the cave.

"Pfft, as if I would join a nerd group." Nick said in a snappy response.

"Enough. We have work to do everyone. Team leaders, we will lead the way." Judy pointed her sniper rifle forward while walking forward. Everyone else following behind her.

* * *

Bogo slowly opened his eyes. He found himself bound in a straight jacket and tied to a thick wooden pole. He looked to his left and right, seeing his other 50 police officers in the same position. Behind him were the news crews and Norse's team, including Keith. He then studied his surroundings. All around him is just darkness, but about 20 feet away stood Sebastian and Ruby. They were talking to three huge 1980's style TVs. He couldn't make out the what he was seeing on the screens as the figures on the screens are black.

"H-Hnm..." One of the officers next to Bogo groaned. Which caused Bogo to quickly look at him.

"John, wake up. Wake up." Bogo said to the male Raccoon.

"H-Huh.. what? W-where am I, Chief?" John said in a low, groggy tone.

"Not too sure myself. What happened to all of you? How can you all get captured?" Bogo demanded an explanation.

The Raccoon groaned slightly. His head hurting more as he tried to remember. "All I can remember is getting hit in the back of my head. Next thing I know, I woke up here, sir."

"Hm, I see. Think you break out of your jacket?" Bogo asked while he struggled to get out of his.

John started to move around in his jacket. Which started to make metal clicking noises.

Sebastian heard the noises and turned around. He could see Bogo and John awake. "Ah, some of 'em are awake!"

The lanky chameleon jumped forward, easily clearing the 40-foot gap, and landed in front of John. His right claw tightly gripping the Raccoon's neck.

"Get your filthy hand away from him!" Bogo shouted out.

Sebastian ignored Bogo. John tried his best to move his neck away from the claw.

"Lets see how ya will hold up in the pit too! Untie him from the pole! It's time to do our experiments!" Sebastian had a wide smirk on his face.

Otis came up to the pole and loosen the ropes. Sebastian quickly dragged John to the left side of the barely lit room. Flipping a switch, more lights came on, which made the other officers and animals wake up. Chatter soon turned into struggle pleads for help among them.

The floor in front of Sebastian soon opened. Without a care in the world, Sebastian tossed John into the 64 by 34-foot pit.

"John, is that you?" Said Lois, who could be seen in one corner.

John quickly turned to see not only Lois, but also Helix and Joe.

Ruby looked towards Buford and nodded. Signaling the large turtle to put on a mask and gloves. Bogo watched the turtle then go to a table. His eyes widen when seeing the turtle pick up a big handful of familiar purple flowers. The flowers being Night Howlers.

"No, what are you doing?!" Bogo struggled even harder to get free from the pole.

Ruby slithered her way to Bogo. "You know somethin' about these plants we don't know, hm? Tell ussss." Her fork tongue slithering.

"They're dangerous! You need to get rid of them!" Bogo warned. He started to bend the pole slightly.

"How dangerous?" Ruby started to smirk. "We heard it makes animals crazy."

Bogo realized that none of them are going to listen. With all his might, he made the wooden pole snap. Otis quickly got to Bogo and gripped his torso. Keeping the Buffalo at bay.

"Hurry with the experiment." Said the tall black figure in the middle TV screen. The voice being male toned and quiet young sounding.

"Yes! Now I really want to see what these new plants can do!" Ruby quickly slithered next to Sebastian.

Buford crushed the flowers into pieces between his large hands. He got to the rim of the pit and placed some of the flower pieces into a custom built spray gun. He aimed the gun first at Helix.

"Don't do this! You have no id m-mmnhhh!" Bogo's mouth got covered by Otis's hand.

With nowhere to run for cover, Joe attempted to climb the steel walls, but the walls were too smooth to be gripped on. He then got hit by a spray of Night Howler pollen and petals

"Urgh! No! Guys k-keep away from m-me!" Joe got onto his hands and knees. He coughed loudly as he trembled like crazy.

Lois, Helix, and John pressed themselves to the adjacent wall. They knew what was about to happen next.

"John, you stay back. Lois and I will handle Joe, okay?" Helix said as he tensed up.

Lois gulped loudly and soon enough, Joe's eyes were crazed and he bared his teeth at all three animals. He growled very loudly.

"Oh my.." A shiver went down Ruby's spine due to seeing the strange effects of the flower.

Sebastian leaned over the pit to gets a better view. "He goin' to tear 'em up, I tell ye what!"

"CPU, Night Howler antidote." Helix said.

"Invalid command." Said the computer.

Helix started to huff and he prepared himself. Both him and Lois stood in front of John

"Grrrrrr!" Joe saw their sudden position as a threat and started to run on all fours towards them.

"Unusual and dangerous behavior detected. Intent to harm teammates detected. Suit soft lock down activated." Said Joe's suit computer.

Suddenly Joe's body went down to the ground, making him slide along the ground. Coming to a complete stop just mere inches from Lois's feet. All three animals moved from Joe's open and closing mouth as he still tried to attack them but couldn't move his body.

"Notifying Norse Smith of Joesph 'Joe' Brown's suit soft lockdown to grant clearance." Said the computer.

Ruby blinked. "What just happened. Why'd he stop like that?"

"That darn suit, yeah. Need to take it off him." Sebastian slammed the end of his stick to the ground.

"No need for that. I can clearly see what those flowers can do. Sebastian and Ruby, leaders of Mambo group A, find more of those flowers in the outside world and bring some to Mambo group B, C, and to my research team." Said the middle black figure.

"Got it. What do you want us to do with these officers?" Ruby asked.

"Keep them as hostages. They will be our test subjects as time goes on. Also, take care of the intruders that are in your section. I don't want them getting passed Bog town. Eloi and LeRoy, got anything to add before ending the meeting?" Said the middle black figure.

"No, sir." Said the black figure in the right TV screen. The shape of the figure is short and bulky. The tone of voice emitted from the figure sounds very deep and stern.

"Nah, Cain. I want to go back to playing games." A very soft tone of voice that belongs to a child caught Lois's attention when the black figure in the left TV screen spoke. The shape of the figure is very short and skinny.

"Okay. Sebastian and Ruby, I trust you two to bring at least one pound of that flower to us by the end of this week. This meeting is over." All three TV screens turned off.

"Sir and madam. Those animals from before got through most of the traps. Only one more trap remains." Said Clovis.

"That's okay. It's a pitfall trap. Most, if not all, will be captured. Just in case, Sebastian and I will take care of the rest. Come, hun." Ruby slithered out of the room and Sebastian followed close behind.

* * *

The Z-Squad were on high alert due to passing eight traps in total. Judy and Nick were in front of the group. They carefully planned each step. Suddenly, the ground under them opened wide. Thinking very quickly, Nick gripped the very edge of the hard ground since he was standing at the rim of the trap. His other hand grabbed Judy while she attempted to grab Bella, but she was too slow.

"No!" Judy could hear her squad's screams but couldn't see them.

Nick pulled himself and Judy up slowly.

"Nick, we have to find them!" Judy said. Having tears in her eyes.

Nick nodded. "Trust me. We will find a way to get them but we can't go down there. Must be another way."

Judy calmed herself down a bit and pointed her sniper rifle forward. She could see some light down the tunnel. "Follow close behind me and watch our six, Nick."

Nick lightly pressed his back to Judy's back to keep physical contact. In no time, both Judy and Nick got out of the cave.

"Welcome, you two." Said Ruby.

"Yeah, welcome to your demise, ha!" Sebastian leaned onto his long stick.

Judy and Nick bore shocked expressions from seeing the long snake and chameleon.


	11. Group fight

"Those faces! God, I just love the face of shock when outside animals see us for the first time. Almost addicting." Ruby said in a teasing, soft tone of voice.

Nick gulped. "I k-knew it. Mutants are behind all of this."

"A bunny and a fox. Prey and Predator. Enemies by nature. I can already tell you two are close." Ruby started to slither closer to Judy and Nick.

"Don't move!" Judy aimed her sniper rifle to the snake.

"Ye scared huh? It's good to be scared, yeah." Sebastian's right claw pressed a button on his stick.

"Where is our squad?!" Nick asked loudly.

Sebastian pointed his stick to the side. A black curtain lifted up. The rest of the Z-Squad could be seen inside a huge empty mine cart. A thick, bulletproof glass separating them from Judy and Nick.

"Get us out of here!" Bella shouted as she banged her fist on the glass.

Judy got angrier. "Get them out of there right now!"

"Hmmm. So are you and that fox boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ruby started to laugh.

"Stop laughing and do as I say!" Judy demanded.

Ruby coiled her body around itself. "I take that as a yessss." Her thin, long, fork tongue slithering out of her mouth.

Nick pointed his weapon towards Sebastian. "Do as she says!"

"Make us." Sebastian said simply.

"If you don't, we will tranquilize you!" Judy shouted out.

Ruby simply smirked and kept her body coiled. Waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Nick's ears turned as he heard somebody running up from behind. He quickly turned around and began to fire his Carbine daze assault rifle. "Behind us!"

Judy's eyes focused on Nick. A split second later, Sebastian pointed the stick towards Judy. A black rock flew out from the stick. Before she knew it, her sniper rifle got shot out of her hands.

Like a loaded piston, Ruby's body uncoiled, shooting herself towards the bunny.

Naturally quick on her feet and with the aid of her battle suit, Judy shifted her upper body to the side. Ruby missed her golden chance to quickly take down her opponent, but she has a backup plan just in case. The end of her body quickly wrapped itself around Judy's arm as she landed on the ground. All of this happens less than two seconds.

Nick took down a rather large Salamander that attempted to do a sneak attack behind him. Sebastian swung the stick at the side of Nick's head. This knocked Nick to the side and made him drop his gun.

"Ha! This right here is goin' to be easy pickings!" Sebastian spun the stick with his left claw while walking up to Nick.

"T-That hurt.." Nick said to himself as he rubbed his cheek. He looked up, seeing the stick about to slam down on him.

The fox managed to grab the stick just in time. Nick's body began to shake. Even with the battle suit multiplying his strength, he could barely keep the stick from going down more.

Judy was also struggling to hold her ground. She and Ruby were having a tug-a-war as one is attempting to pull the other closer. Ruby, however, is still stronger than Judy and her battle suit as Judy was starting to get pulled in.

"You're tougher than you look, bunny. But once I have my whole body around you, it's all over!" Ruby said as he looked back at Judy.

"EP target!" Both Judy and Nick said at the same time. The shoulder mounted gun aimed towards their opponents and shot a pellet out.

The spore cloud quickly engulfing the snake and the chameleon, forcing them to pull back from attacking.

Judy quickly went towards her sniper rifle and aimed towards Ruby. To her dismay, however, the snake wasn't there already.

"W-What?!" Judy started to panic a little as she kept changing her aim to find the snake. All of the sudden, the snake wrapped her tail around Judy's legs, causing the bunny to fall to the ground.

"Goin' to take more than that to stop me!" Ruby's face got very red due to the reaction of the electric spore cloud.

Judy began to get dragged. Her metal covered fingers planted into the hardwood ground. "N-Nick help!"

"Judy!" Nick attempted to run to aid his partner, but Sebastian's stick went in front of his neck. He then got pulled back until he was between Sebastian and the stick. His hands were the only thing keeping the stick from making contact to his neck. Nick's feet lifting off the ground afterward.

"Got to hand it to ya both. You two are just full of tricks and surprises!" Sebastian's face is also red, just like Ruby's.

Using all of her might, Judy pulled her lower body forward, making her do a half flip on the ground. This caused Ruby to fly forward and lose grip on Judy's legs.

Sebastian's eyes focused on Ruby flying towards him. Too slow to release Nick and move out of the way, Ruby slammed head first onto Sebastian. Sebastian's grip on Nick was release, sending the fox crashing into a table at the side of the room. As Nick got up to join back into the fight, his hand pressed down onto a red button.

The mine cart started to move down its track. It came to a complete stop at the room where Bogo and the other officers were held up at.

Buford and Otis turned to see the glass on the mine cart break off on its own. The entire Z-Squad jumped out of the cart.

The rest of the ZPD officers cheered at the sight of the elite teams. Buford and Otis made their way towards the Z-squad and behind them were 80 other reptilians.

Bella looked straight up at Otis while Nico looked up at Buford. Each group staring intensely at one another.

Lur smirked down at a group of large lizards while Alex crossed his bulky arms over his built chest.

"Wanna do this the easy way or the fun way?" Bella asked.

Buford and Otis said nothing and kept staring down at the Squirrel and Sheep.

"I think they want to do it the fun way." Alex said.

A coy smirk appeared on Bella's face. "Good. I've been itching to show them what ZPD can do!"

Both groups went after each other. Loud battle cries echoed in the area.

Bogo, who was tied back up to a wooden pole and still in a straight jacket, felt helpless as he could see the epic fight.

"Hey, whoever is behind me, think you can push the pole forward?" Bogo asked.

A female Kangaroo name Amber Smith answered back. "I think so."

The Kangaroo placed her feet onto the pole and used all her strength to make the pole lean forward. Bogo did the rest as he pushed forward, thus making the pole lift off the ground.

The Cape Buffalo set his sights to one of the large snapping turtles and ran forward as fast as he could.

"Rahhh!" Bogo loudly roars as he pushed the end of the pole to Otis's chest.

Otis pressed his large hands on the side of the pole. His feet digging into the ground as he was being pushed to the pit. More ZPD officers were getting out of their poles and straight jackets. Some of the officers helping Bogo push off Otis.

Buford attempted to attack Bogo from behind but got tackled by Lur.

"Nah homeboy, you're under arrest." Lur pulled out handcuffs and attempted to flip the turtle over.

With a quick show of strength, Otis managed to not only stand back up while wrestling Lur but pick up the polar bear above his head.

"W-Woah, ay put me down! Need help, guys!" Lur struggled to get out of Otis's hands.

Alex heard the plead for help and got onto his fours. He shifted around the other animals fighting. Otis saw the tiger coming and threw Lur to him.

Alex quickly ducked, letting Lur fly pass him. When he got close to the turtle, he swung his right paw. His claws left five red scars on Otis's cheek as he backed up.

The white Siberian tiger bared his claws and fangs to Otis. "Plenty more where that came from, pal."

Bogo and other officers managed to push Buford down into the pit while also helping Lois, Helix, and John get out.

Buford landed on his feet and slowly turned around. He could see Joe finally getting out of the battle suit. The crazed grizzly bear recognized the large turtle whom knocked him out and growled loudly. Buford didn't show any signs of fear as he actually ran up towards Joe.

"He's attacking first?! That thing is crazy!" Lois couldn't believe her eyes.

The officers helped Bogo and John out of their straight jackets.

"Joe will be able to handle him. We need to focus on arresting these criminals" Bogo said as he cracked his neck. He and the other officers joined into the fray.

* * *

Nick got kicked through the wooden door. The fox bumped onto Jake, making the horse lean forward to the large white lizard he is fighting. The lizard saw the opening and delivered a mighty uppercut to Jake, making him fall back to Nick

"Kind of wish I had just one more minute without you around, Nick." Jake said as he wiped the drop of blood from his mouth as he pressed his back to Nick.

"Heh, missed you too." Nick's face was somewhat bruised up with a cut on the top of his right ear. "Think could hang me around for just a minute?" Nick asked.

Jake could tell Nick was struggling with his fight and nodded. "Yeah."

Judy jumped back and landed next to Bella. She had some cuts and bruises on her face as well. The bunny pressed her back to the squirrel and handed the sniper rifle to her. Bella quick shot three lizards that attempted to rush her. While this happened, Judy reaches back to grab the duel wield dazing pistols from Bella's holster. She shot out two daze bullets from the gun. The pellets instantly shocked and paralyzed two other lizards.

"Enemy, nine o'clock!" Bella said quickly.

Judy turned quickly and let her left foot slam onto the side of a Gecko's head. Judy than duck, the weight of the sniper rifle on her back as Bella quick shot another lizard.

Nick, Jake, and even the white Lizard looked at both females, completely amazed by the teamwork they just displayed.

Sebastian and Ruby slowly came into the main room. Sebastian pointed the stick towards Nick while Ruby hissed at Judy. Jake focused on the large white lizard while Bella turned her focus on a large pink salamander going to her.

Each opponent staring at one another. Just waiting for one to make the first move. Bella had the honor of such as she aimed the sniper rifle towards Ruby and fired a shot. The dart stuck into the snake's skin, but Ruby lunged forward anyways with her mouth while open, baring her fangs to Judy.

"T Target!" Nick said as he pointed his wrist towards the snake. Before the dart could be fired, his hand got smacked down by Sebastian's stick. The dart barely missed Ruby. He then smacked the daze pistols from Judy's hands.

The salamander got his long tail wrapped around Bella's leg and he attempted to drag her away.

"EP target!" Bella shouted. The shoulder mounted gun fired at her opponent. The round spore hit it's mark, quickly engulfing the salamander in a thick electric spore cloud.

The salamander screamed out and covered his eyes, but his tail didn't let go of the squirrel's leg as he pulled her in closer.

Jake and the white lizard were exchanging heavy blows to one another. One not letting the other have the advantage.

Judy was barely managing to keep Ruby's mouth from closing in on her head by having her hands keep the snake's mouth open. She could feel Ruby's long body starting to coil and squeeze around her and the battle suit.

"Enemy contact and extreme pressure detected. Utilizing defensive measures." Said Judy's suit computer.

Her suit increased the strength output to match Ruby's. Quickly thinking, Judy grabbed the snake's head and headbutt it. Ruby had never felt that type of pain in her life and she quickly slithered away from Judy to recover. Judy, on the other hand, felt quite dizzy and got onto her right knee.

"How can I hit him when he keeps swing that darn stick?!" Nick said to himself as he kept dodging the long stick that Sebastian freely swung.

"Yes, keep dancin' for me!" Sebastian laughed.

"Fighting suggestion. The opponent is a long range fighter. A downfall is that opponent can't correctly defend itself at short range." Said Nick's suit computer.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Through his laughter, he couldn't clearly hear what the computer said. "Hm? What did that thing just say?"

Nick saw Sebastian get distracted for a second and went forward in one large step. Sebastian couldn't react in time as the fox slammed his right fist deep onto his stomach

"G-Guhhhh!" The tall chameleon held his gut and slowly walked away from Nick.

Nick quickly went to Judy to help her up. "You okay, Carrots?"

"Y-Yeah. I am fine now." Judy replied.

"No, you'll not be fine now! Look at what you did to my head!" Ruby yelled out. A bump grew on her forehead.

Judy slightly laughed at the snake, which only annoyed Ruby even more.

"That's it! I will not take you both as prisoners. Both of you are dead!" Ruby hissed loudly.

Sebastian stood next to his companion. "Calm down, Ruby. You lose focus when you get angry. But you are right... they're dead meat now."

Nick stood up straight with Judy. Both sides ready for the second round.


	12. Damaged

Judy silently whispered. "Computer.. full power to the suit."

Nick quickly looked at his partner. "What are you doing, Carrots?"

"It's not recommended to have the suit in full power." Said the computer in Judy's suit.

"Just do it." Judy's heart started to pound in her small chest.

"Results of abnormal speed and flexible will cause skeletal/muscular damage to you upon movement. Also, your opponents will suffer great injuries. Judy Hopps, are you sure you want to do this?" Said the computer.

"Yes!" Judy's hands closed into fists. "This is your last warning! Lay down onto the ground and surrender! If you don't, I will not be held responsible for any injuries you will get after this is over!"

Ruby laughed. "All because you got one good hit in me, you think you will win?!"

"The bunny must've hit her head harder than she thought. She's losin' it." Sebastian said as he smiled.

Nick could see Judy shake slightly, which made his ears go down. He soon focused on Sebastian. "Computer, full power to the suit."

Like glow sticks, both Judy and Nick's suits started to glow a bright blue.

"You sure this is a good idea, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"I don't see no other way ending this now without dragging it on longer, Nick. We both know where their weak spot is at. We can finish this now.." Judy slowly looked towards Nick. "Together."

Nick's ears perked up as he nodded. "Together... You and me."

Ruby slowly coiled her body around itself. She knew Judy was coming straight for her. Sebastian aimed his stick towards Nick after he loaded a black rock inside of it.

"We will charge at them at the same time. Count to five in your head." Judy whispered to her fox partner.

After five seconds passed, both officers sprint towards their reptilian opponents. Their speed far greater than before, which caught Ruby and Sebastian by surprise.

Ruby shot her body forward. "Got you!" Her mouth was wide open, hoping to get her fangs into Judy.

The bunny suddenly jumped eight feet over Ruby. Then her feet planted on the wall and she jumped off the wall right towards the snake from behind. Ruby didn't have enough time to recover from her miss attack as her face was met by a pair of bunny feet. The impact instantly knocked Ruby out cold and send her flying to the mine cart tracks.

Sebastian pressed the button on the stick, making the rock fly towards Nick. The rock collided on Nick's forehead, but the fox kept rushing towards the chameleon.

Sebastian moved to the left, knowing full well where Nick was attempting to hit. "Won't fall for the same trick, ol' boy!"

The chameleon's eyes slightly widen when seeing Nick already in front of him. He then felt Nick's fist slam right into his gut once again, but with much more force.

"U-Urgh! H-How did yo-" Before Sebastian could finish his question, he laid flat onto the wood floor, unconscious.

The ZPD officers finally subdued most of the reptiles, except for Clovis, who managed to the escape near the end of the fight without anyone noticing.

Judy could be seen on her knees, huffing and panting heavily. Her body shook like crazy due to her pulling multiple muscles in her legs.

Nick held his right shoulder tightly as his arm is also in pain. He made his way to Judy. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Judy stood up rather quickly. She didn't like showing Nick when she's in pain. He knees soon buckled and she fell down to the floor. "O-Ow!" The bunny accidentally knocked over a table. One of the contents that fell on her lap where the same small white spheres that were in the cave.

Nick went ahead and picked up the bunny with his left arm. His feet stepping on and cracking the white spheres on the ground."Are you trying to look tough for me?" Nick smirked.

Judy's eyes widen and she hid her face onto Nick's neck "I.. I have n-no idea what you're talking about."

Nick and Judy didn't notice that the cracked white spheres left off an invisible, odorless cloud around them.

While carrying Judy, Nick made his way to Bogo. "Hey, Chief."

Bogo placed handcuffs on a reptilian before looking at Nick and Judy. "You two okay? You both look like crap."

"We'll be alright." Judy said.

"Bogo, these two are too big for the handcuffs, but they said they surrender." Said one of the ZPD officers.

Bogo nodded and made his way towards the two large snapping turtles. Nick and Judy followed behind. Otis and Buford simply stared down at Bogo.

"You and your group are all under arrest for private property damage, environmental damage, kidnapp-" Bogo got interrupted by Otis. "It's not over.."

Bogo raised his eyebrow and before he could say anything else he started to remember the black figures on the TV screens from before.

Bella quickly stood in front of the two turtles. Her hands on her hips "Looks like it is. You two are the only ones standing."

"External radio com-link online." Said Judy's suit computer.

"Oh thank god!" Lois felt so relieved after hearing that.

"Tell Clawhauser to a send aid and rescue team from neighboring cities to Lake Osiris." Bogo said.

"Yes, sir." Judy said.

* * *

The ZPD officers group the reptiles together and took shifts on watching them. It was going to be a while before the rescue team reached the officers.

Joe slowly opened his eyes. His body had some cuts and his face is bruised. The grizzly bear sat upon the ground. "Uh! What happened?!"

"Joe!" Lois instantly hugged her friend.

Joe looked at her and everyone, slightly confused.

"You was under the night howler effect, bud." Alex said.

"Yeah, good thing boss man had the antidote with him." Lur said.

Joe nodded. "Did I hurt any of your guys?"

"Nah, but that big green thing over there managed to knock you out." Lur pointed to Buford.

"...While I was going crazy?" Joe couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, hard to believe huh?" Alex said as he looked at the two turtles. "I didn't exactly win my fight with one of them. He only stopped fighting because his group started to surrender."

"They have to be one of those monsters you hear about in those nighttime scary stories." Lur kept his eyes on the turtles as well.

* * *

Nick and Judy were laying on the dirt ground while Norse, Nico, Bella, and Bogo stood around them.

"Judy H. CPU, state officer's injuries." Norse said

"Judy Hopp's injuries: Dislocated right knee. Pulled hamstrings on both knees. Left and right thigh muscles pulled. Moderate whole leg muscle damage for both legs. Pressed lower ribs and slight whiplash. Recommendation: Surgery on both legs. Right kneecap needs to move back into the socket. Two weeks of rest with daily deep massages for muscle healing and three months physical therapy afterward. Full recovery time is four months." Said the computer.

"What?! No, I can't miss four months of work like that!" Judy shouted.

Bella smirked. "Worried that when you come back, I will be number one in ZPD?"

"I could miss a year of work and still outrank your butt!" Judy retorted.

"Oh yeah?! Is that a bet?!" Bella said loudly.

"Enough you two. Judy, if you're worried about getting fired, you won't be, and will you be paid for the four months you are out." Bogo said.

"Urgh, I'm going to be so bored. Just laying in the hospital bed every day." Judy slowly crossed her arms

Nick chuckled. "Don't worry, I will visit you in the hospital every single day you're there."

"I am pretty sure you will be joining her there too, Nick." Norse said.

"H-Huh..?" Nick's ears went down.

"Nick W. CPU, state officer's injuries." Norse said.

"Nick Wilde's injuries: Severely dislocated and damaged right shoulder muscle and tissue. Right rib cage pressed. Slight leg muscle damage for both legs. Moderate whiplash and a slight concussion. Recommendation: Surgery to reconnect muscle tissue to the bone on right arm. Two weeks of rest with monitoring of right shoulder's health and three months of physical therapy. Full recovery time is five months." Said the computer.

Nick gulped. "S...Surgery..?"

"Don't worry, the best surgeons in Zootopia will do the surgery." Norse reassured.

Bogo stood up. "Listen up, everyone! There are more of those things out there! So over the course of this case, we will be in contact with Homeland security, the F.B.I., and the U.N. When we get out of here, we have to make sure we're not followed! We can't let them find our cities!"

"Yes, sir!" Said the ZPD officers.

One hour passed and the rescue team finally got to the ZPD officers. Of course, the rescue team couldn't believe what they were seeing. The reptiles put them on edge.

"M-Mutants. Hehe." Clawhauser looked blue in the face.

"They're not mutants, but different kind of animal species call reptiles. Apparently, they are animals just like you and me." Norse said as he made his way out of the room.

The big cheetah tilted his head to the side, focusing on Ruby, whom looked back at him and hissed loudly. This caused Clawhauser to quickly hide behind Nick and Judy.

"Hey there." Nick said.

Clawhauser stood up straight, trying to act like he wasn't scared. "O-Oh hey there, Nick. How are you and Judy doing?"

"We alright. You okay?" Judy asked.

Clawhauser nodded quickly, he then asked. "So, you guys were fighting those... reptiles."

"Yeah. Tough criminals. And there's more on them out there, somewhere." Judy said as she somewhat cuddles to Nick.

"..M-More?" Clawhauser slightly trembled. He then looked at how Nick carried Judy on his left arm. "Judy, are you injured?"

"Like I said, tough criminals." Judy smiled at Clawhauser.

"Come on you three, we have to get out of here." Bogo said.

* * *

All the ZPD officers made their way out of the underground town. Outside, they were met with other news crews and polices officers from other cities. Flashing lights and loud people talking as they tried to get answers from the officers as to what has happened.

The other officers made a clear way for the injured officers to get to the waiting ambulances. One of the news anchors and cameramen somehow got their way to Judy.

"Judy Hopps, the hero who liberated a new understanding to predators and stopped an illegal drug that was targeted to predators, is seen here being laid down into a hospital bed, waiting to get transported to the hospital." The female Koala anchor turned around and pointed the microphone to Judy. "Judy, please explain to us what has happened."

"The only thing I have to say is that there is more to this world than we thought. Much more to explore and understand." Judy slowly passed out from the intense pain in her legs and ribs.

Bogo stood in between Judy and the huge crowd of animals. "She needs her rest. Back up from the ambulance please."

Soon after, the officers started to bring out the reptilians. Some of the news anchors screamed in horror while others talked to the camera, explaining what they are seeing."

"As you can see! The officers are bringing out.. whatever those creatures are! In my eights years of doing the news, this is a complete shock to me!" Said a male giraffe.

* * *

"What in the world is that thing?! It has no legs or arms!" Said one of Judy's younger brothers named Mike Hopps. He was, of course, talking about Ruby.

The entire Hopps family were fixated on the TV. Just stunned at seeing the snake and then a huge chameleon step out. Sebastian's eyes were looking in different directions before focusing on one of the cameras.

"This isn't over! Ya hear me?!" Sebastian said to the camera before laughing loudly and getting pushed into a huge truck that was designed to hold at least 20 prisoners.

Bonnie was very upset. Just seeing Judy lay there on the bed kicked in her motherly instincts. The bunny quickly got her coat. "I am going to Zootopia to see Judy. Who wants to come?"

Stu went up to his wife. "Hun, you know they won't let anyone see injured officers until they are stable and debriefed. You will be spending the night at the hospital for days."

"I don't care. She needs her mother now!" Bonnie quickly went to her car and drove off to Zootopia.

* * *

The hospital doors swung wide open. Judy and Nick were under anesthesia. The surgeons talking among each other on what to do exactly with Nick's right arm while Judy got wheeled out towards another medical room.

June 20th, 2016. Two days after what happened in Bog town and Judy finally opened her eyes. The first thing she saw is her legs wrapped in bandages. She tried to sit up but groaned loudly in pain due to her ribs coming back.

"Oh no, Judy. Please don't move." Said a female moose nurse.

"How l-long have I been out?" Judy asked while looking at the nurse.

"Two and half days, sweetheart. You had some pretty nasty internal cuts in your legs and some of your ribs were bent." Said the nurse.

Judy nodded, she then looked around the room. She couldn't see Nick. "Where's Nick?"

"In the other room. He just got done with his surgery hours ago so he's out of it completely." The nurse placed an updated chart at the foot of the bed before leaving.

Once the nurse got outside, a male moose went up to her. The moose, being the head surgeon, asked. "How are they doing, Janice?"

"Judy just woke up but Nick is still out. Here's a copy of the update." The nurse went down the hall.

"Judy's already awake? I figured she wouldn't wake up for another three days." The male moose said in his mind.

The moose checked the papers and his eyes widen. What the paper suggested is that Judy and Nick were healing a little bit faster than normal. He then went into Judy's room.

"Hello Judy, my name is Frank Cutter. I am the head surgeon that operated on both you and Nick. Tell me, how are you right now?" Frank check the computer right beside Judy, seeing how her vitals were doing.

"I am alright. My stomach just hurts" Judy said.

"Yes, you will have some pain in your stomach. Your ribs got moved slightly, so we moved them back to where they need to be. How are your legs?" Frank turned his attention to Judy.

"They are okay. I can feel them but they don't hurt." Judy focused on her legs.

"I see, well I'm going to take a section of the bandage off just to inspect your legs okay?" Frank said as he moved to the side of the bed."

Judy nodded and Frank proceeds to cut away some bandages. He expected to see the first few layers of bandages to be somewhat soak in blood, but to his surprise, there were only a few stains of blood. His eyes focused on the legs themselves. He just couldn't understand how her legs were already showing signs of being in its second stage of healing.

"Hm, the good news is that you're recovering very well, Judy. I say you'll start your physical therapy pretty soon." Frank said as he re-wrapped Judy's legs.

Judy tilted her head to the side. "So... does that mean I don't have to say in the hospital for four months?"

Frank nodded to her question. "At the rate of recovery I see here, you might leave the hospital in half the time. Now then, I need to check up on Nick Wilde. If you have any questions or concerns, just press the button on the right side of your bed and a nurse will be with you as soon as possible." The moose left the room after placing more IV fluids in the IV sac.

Frank checked Nick's recovery status and it was just like the same as Judy's. "Hm, what is going on here?"


	13. Recovery

June 27th, 2016. All the reptiles were held in the F.B.I. station in the city named Boe. After being searched, scanned, checked in for new profiles, they were placed into cells.

The F.B.I. agents interrogated one reptile at a time, but none of them would say a single word to the agents. The last reptile to be interrogated is Ruby.

The yellow python slithered on top of the steel chair in the talk room. She smiled at two lions who were sitting across from her. "Well, aren't you two just majestic lookin', with your little black suits and black glasses."

The lion on the left spoke. "You're the last one we have to talk to and the only one who finally spoke. We need to get some information from you and your group."

"That figures. But I ain't sayin' anythin'." Ruby let her fork tongue flicker out of her mouth for a bit.

The lion on the right had enough. His large hands slammed onto the table. "You listen here! You and your group are terrorists and environmental destroyers! You will answer the following questions! Who are you?! Where did you come from?! Where is the rest of the reptiles?!"

Ruby barely managed from not busting out laughing as she snickered. Her large red eyes rolled.

The lion pulled out his taser gun. "Talk or I will keep on tasing you till the only body movements you make for the next three months are only twitches!"

The other lion pulled his partner back. "Sit and calm down, Kyle." The lion focused on Ruby. "Are you not telling us nothing because you fear if you do, a reptile will try to take you out?"

"Pfft, please. They won't even dare touch me. The reason why I ain't saying nothin' is because there's no point. You will not find the rest of us and you'll not stop the pending invasion." Ruby said as she looked directly at the lion.

"Invasion..?" The lion asked.

"Oops, heh. Seems I leaked out some information. Can I go back to my cell now?" Ruby asked.

The lion nodded and moved back from the snake. Other F.B.I. agents came into the room and chained the snake before carrying her out.

"Kyle, we need to tell homeland security and the army about this." The lion said as he pulled out a phone.

Kyle nodded. "Right. At least that one told us something, huh Cole?"

"Yes." Cole placed the phone to his ear. "This is agent Cole of the F.B.I., get me to homeland security."

* * *

July 2nd, 2016.

Agents from the F.B.I. and Chief Bogo made their way to Judy's hospital room.

"Judy Hopps, I hope you are well enough to be debriefed." Said Cole.

Judy nodded and turned the TV off.

Before Cole could start to ask Judy as to what happened, a loud woman's voice could be heard in the room.

"Oh, Judy! Are you okay?! Are these men bothering you?! Hey, leave my poor little girl alone! Can't you see she needs her rest?!" Said Bonnie loudly.

"M-Mom stop! They need to talk to m-me!" Judy's face covered by her mother's arms.

"How did she get in here?! Get her out!" Kyle commanded.

Some of the officers tried to grab Bonnie, but the already angry bunny growled at the officers, making them back away.

".. I didn't know bunnies could growl." Bogo said with surprise.

"Mom, will you just relax?" Judy finally got herself from Bonnie's grip.

"But sweetheart, you're in no condition to even be talking. Has this hospital ev-" Judy placed her index finger onto Bonnie's lips, making her hush. "Mom, I need to do this. It's part of my job. If you let me do this, then the rest of the day you can hang out with me, okay?"

Bonnie smiled and slowly got from the bed. "If you start to hurt anywhere, just yell mom okay?" The mother bunny soon left the room.

"Alright then. Judy, please tell us, from beginning to end, exactly what happened during the case." Cole said with clipboard and pin in his hands.

Judy Hopps wasn't the only one being debriefed but so were the other officers involved. The entire process took a month to complete. The F.B.I., Homeland security, the U.N. and the army had a wealth of information as to what happened. What they were now focused on is what Norse and his team have found out about the items that have been taken from the underground city and stored in his hangers.

* * *

August 5th, 2016.

A pair of small instruments can be seen picking and pulling apart one of the small white spheres. Norse was very focused due to being close to understanding what the spheres really are.

"Computer, scan and analyze material properties." Norse said.

"Scan time: 5 minutes." Said a male computer voice.

F.B.I. and Homeland security agents soon opened the door to the lab.

"I hope you found something out for us, Norse." Said Kyle.

"Close the door, you fools! And put on a mask!" Norse yelled out as he wheeled himself to the door and slammed it shut.

The agents quickly put on breathing masks and went up to Nose's lab table.

"Who are you and who gave you clearance to even be here?" Norse asked.

"I am agent Cole and my partner, Agent Kyle." Cole said as he looked at the huge computer screen.

"And I am the Senior director and Privacy operator of Homeland security, Lewis Crawfield." Said a male Giraffe.

Norse went up to the lab table. "At least knock before entering. You could have let out a virus to the outside world."

"From what I read in the debrief reports, an invasion from these reptiles will most likely happen. Is this true, Norse?" Lewis Crawfield asked.

"That's recent news to me, so I don't know. But yeah, it might happen." Norse replied.

"Have you found anything else out, Norse?" Cole asked while sitting next to the Zebra.

"Yes, I have. The first thing I have found out is that these reptiles have seven towns in total. Bog town being one of them." Norse explained.

"Where are these other towns?" Cole asked curiously.

Norse shrugged. "Not too sure myself. All I know is that they're underground. These reptiles are very interesting. Their way of life and how they do things are different from what we do."

"Interesting? It's interesting that they are planning to take over?" Kyle went up behind Norse, slightly angry.

"Of course not. I am talking about their way of life. They use hieroglyphs and passwords to get into different sections of their world." Norse explained.

Cole soon looked at the tiny sphere on the table. "What are those?"

"The reptiles call them Hilos (Heel-lows). These orbs are what they eat for the most part. Not only is it food but they are unstable and radioactive. Very harmful stuff, yet they are not affected negatively by them, but positively." Norse slowly went to the keyboard.

"What do you mean by positively?" Kyle crossed his arms.

A picture of rock was shown on the computer. On the surface of the rock, it showed what seemed to be the evolution of a simple lizard evolving into a taller, stronger lizard that is able to walk on its hind legs.

"Hilos, I believe, did this to them. Made them evolve much faster than we did in the past." Norse kept looking at the computer screen. "They are so strong that the battle suits I made for the ZPD barely matched up with them. They seem to be very resistant to pain in general as well as being able to heal much quicker than us."

"You making them sound like they're super soldiers or something." Kyle said.

Norse nodded. "That's what I am exactly saying. If they are really planning on invading us, then we need to strike first before they do."

The agents in the room just looked at each other.

* * *

August 7th, 2016

"Come on, Judy. You can do it, just five more steps." Susan said in an attempt to encourage her little sister.

"A-Arghhh, it hurts!" Judy screamed out. Her hands gripping wooden poles as her feet very slowly made one step over the other.

"It's going to hurt but no pain no gain!" Susan shouted back.

Judy managed to make the last five steps before collapsing on the female moose nurse. "S-Sorry, Mary."

"Don't be sorry, dear. You are doing so much better than we thought. Same for your fox friend over there." Mary said as she looked at Nick going through his physical therapy as well.

Nick could be seen huffing and panting as his arms where lifting only five-pound weights.

"Ten more reps and you'll be done for the day." Said a male black bear.

"It f-feels like my arms are going t-to fall off!" Nick groaned as he pushed through. Once he got done, he dropped the weights to the ground.

"Good job, Nick. Same time tomorrow." The bear picked up the weights before leaving the room.

The fox quickly sat down on the couch to relax and rest.

"Get me to the wheelchair please." Judy said.

Both Mary and Susan helped Judy to the wheelchair before pushing her to be in front of Nick.

The tired fox opened his eyes slowly. "Oh wow... the Judys."

Judy slightly chuckled. "No Nick. This is my sister, Susan. Susan, this is Nick Wilde."

Nick sat up on the couch and blinked a few times. He looked at Susan. "She just looks like you, Carrots. Just taller." Nick extended his hand out to Susan. "Nice to meet you, Susan."

Susan hesitantly shook Nick's hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Mary soon checked her watch. "Oh, visiting hours are over."

Susan gave Judy a tight hug. "I will tell everyone else at home that you said hi, okay?"

"Okay, thank you, sis." Judy waved to Susan before she left the room. Mary left the room as well.

Nick leaned back on the couch. "I can tell you sister doesn't like me."

Judy frowned slightly. "Yeah... But don't worry, she and the rest of my family will warm up to you over time."

"Mhm. With my good looks and stunning charm, how can they not over time?" Nick smirked.

Judy rolled her eyes and snickered.

Frank and Bogo came into the room.

"Hey." Judy waved to both of them while Nick turned around to see them.

"Hey. How are you two holding up?" Bogo asked as he pulled out a chair next to the couch and sat down on it.

"Pretty good." Judy said.

"Yeah, they're trying to break our arms and legs with this physical therapy." Nick said in a low tone of voice.

"Don't worry, Nick. You and Judy will be out of here in about two more weeks." Frank said.

"What, really?!" Judy asked excitedly.

Frank nodded as he flipped through some paperwork. "Mhm. From the rate of recovery you two are showing, you both will be out of here in no time."

"Wooo! Ow!" Nick raised his arms up to only grip his right shoulder from a sharp pain.

"Don't try to celebrate too hard. Your bodies still need time to heal." Frank said.

"R-Right." Nick had a single teary eye.

"Chief, I am sure you got something to tell us unless you want to hang out with us?" Judy asked.

"Wish I could hang out with you two, but I have work to do. I am here just to update you on the case. The case name is dubbed 'Joust'. We figured out these reptiles have six more towns underground including Bog town. And from what that snake woman told the F.B.I. agents, the reptiles are planning to invade us. We don't know when or where they will attack, but we are hunting down any signs of reptiles in the country." Bogo said.

"Woah.." Nick's heart pounded a little harder.

"What defensive measures have we made, Chief?" Judy asked with a serious tone.

"For now, the army has set up checkpoints going in and out of cites and all major factories, especially night howler producing factories." Bogo slowly stood up. "One or more reptiles escape the conflict in Bog town and took the night howlers that was on the table."

"That's not good." Nick said.

"Exactly. Sooner or later, they are going to know the effects of that flower and most likely will try to get more. We advise any farmers using night howlers to keep bugs away to place fences around their land and have security cameras." Bogo's arms were behind his back. He looked out the window, seeing the grand city of Zootopia.

"I need to call my parents. Got to make sure they put up a fence." Judy pulled out her phone.

Bogo slowly turned around to look at Nick. "Nick, I got a surprise for you."

Nick looked at Bogo, slightly confused.

"You can come in now." Bogo said.

The door to the room slowly opened. A tall, petite fox walked in. Nick's eyes got watery while Judy's eyes widen.

"Oh, Nick.. I am so sorry for not being there for you when you needed me." Said Mrs. Wilde.


	14. Deep relationships

Nick just stared at his mother with shock. His mouth seemed to want to say something but he just couldn't.

"Just going to stand there or you going to hug your mother, Nick?" Bogo asked.

"That's quite alright. I will go to him." Said Mrs. Wilde as she made her way to her son. Her arms coiled around Nick's torso and she rested her cheek onto his chest.

Nick wrapped his arms around his mother and a single tear went down his left cheek. The small reunion made Judy get teary eye as well.

Mrs. Wilde looked up at Nick. "I shouldn't have stopped talking to you, my son. I should have been there for your police graduation too."

Nick's ears went down. "It's okay mom. I blame myself for making our relationship turn sour."

Mrs. Wilde smiled for a second before she began to cough badly. She quickly sat on the couch as she wheezed a little.

"Mom, are you okay?" Nick asked with concern.

Mrs. Wilde nodded. "N-Nick, I have to tell you something."

Nick leaned a little bit closer to his mother as she spoke again. "I… I have lung cancer."

Judy placed her hands onto her mouth as she gasped slightly. Before Nick could let out a weep, Mrs. Wilde quickly spoke to calm him down. "Don't worry. The cancer is in stage one and the ZPD is paying for my medical treatment. The doctors said it is very easy to manage and get it to remission."

Hearing that bit of good news brought a smile to both Nick and Judy.

Mrs. Wilde looked at Judy and her eyes widen. "You're Judy Hopps. The one who saved Zootopia and created a bright image of predators across the nation. Oh, where are my manners? My name is June Wilde." The female fox extended her hand to Judy.

"Well, I don't want to brag but.. yes I am. And it's nice to meet you." Judy said with a smile and shook June's hand. Clearly being a little cocky.

Nick playfully stuck his tongue at Judy, which made Judy do the same.

"Mrs. Wilde. I believe you have some more information to tell." Bogo said.

"That is right." June looked directly at Nick. "My son, you're not an only child. You have a younger brother named Dave."

Nick sat up straight on the couch and Judy gasped once again.

"That's not all... I believe he's affiliated with the reptiles." June said.

Bogo then laid out some papers on the table. Nick and Judy picked the papers up. Some of the papers were bad drawings of different kinds of reptiles while other papers were written in an unknown language.

"One year after you left the house when you was 17, Nick, I moved to Boe city and that's when I had Dave. In the beginning, he was just like you until he started to change... He would tell me stories of seeing creatures and mutants in the forest. I didn't believe him because he was only eight at the time, but the more he talked about them to me, the more I started to get worried and scared. After his 16th birthday, he suddenly disappeared from the city." June's voice caught as she tried not to cry.

Bogo continued for her. "A three-month police search and rescue was issued for Dave, but no one could find a clue where he could have gone. Then about two days ago, Mrs. Wilde came to the ZPD, claiming she might know something about the reptiles and where they might be hiding. Some of those papers look like drawings of maps and locations."

Judy then thought of something. "If Dave is truly with the reptiles, then he could tell them where Zootopia and Boe city is at."

"Worse, he has lived in five cities with his mother before disappearing, and to add, he could tell them where our night howler factories are at." Bogo said.

"You did like to travel a lot, huh mom?" Nick said with a smile.

June chuckled slightly. "Just love being in different places."

"Does Norse already have copies of these papers, Bogo?" Judy asked.

Bogo nodded. "Yes. Hopefully, he and his group can figure something out. In the meantime, there is already extra security in place for all night howler factories and farms across the nation."

"Nick, I want you to look for Dave and talk some sense into him before it's too late. I don't want a war to happen, and if one does… I want him to be on our side at least. And I am sorry for not telling you this sooner, just every time we talked, we would get into and I just forget." June looked up at her son with watery eyes.

Nick went silent before his ears perked up and he hugs his mother tightly. "I promise to get him back, mother."

June soon unwrapped her arms from Nick and waved bye to Judy. "I have to go now. I will come back to visit you two soon."

Judy waved back at the female fox. "Goodbye Mrs. Wilde. Nice meeting you."

Bogo walked June out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Judy forced herself from the wheelchair and sat next to Nick.

"A lot was put on you. You okay, Nick?" Judy asked as she leaned onto the fox.

Nick's arm went around Judy as he smiled down at her. "Yes. I am very happy to see my mother. I am even more happy to know I have a brother that I know I will save. The best part of is that you're here by my side through all of this, Carrots."

Judy slightly blushed and smiled to herself as she closed her eyes.

* * *

It was nighttime across the whole nation. Under a field of tall grass, there were shadow silhouettes zipping by. Some of the guards on the outer rim of the factory sudden got snatched up without a sound. After clearing all the guards outside, the figures met up at a back door.

One of the figures came under the light of a lamp. It was a male fox that looks very similar to Nick, just having a younger and more petite appearance. He had the key ring and tried each key for the lock before one of the keys went in and unlocked the door. He signals for the reptiles to storm in.

They were like ninjas, not even making a sound as they moved along walkways and paths. One by one guard was just simply disappearing without alerting the other guards. One lonely guard finally noticed he was all alone in the big factory.

The guard pulled out his radio to talk in it. "Unit M and B, are you still there?" No answer was made on the radio.

"No, but we are." Said a deep voice.

The sudden voice caused the pig guard to drop his radio and aim his shotgun at a dark part of the factory.

"W-Who's there?!" The guard shouted.

A brown, scale-covered hand grabbed the pig's shoulder and forced the pig to turn around. Before the guard could react, a long tail smacks him on the face, knocking him out.

"Tch, this is just too easy. They didn't even put up a fight. A little boring if you ask me." Said the male fox.

The Komodo dragon hissed slightly. "Stop your complaining. Means we can get a lot more done, Dave."

"True, but still. Would love a little more action, Eloi." Dave said as he picked up the shotgun.

Eloi snatched the shotgun from Dave's hand. 'Shut your pie hole and get collecting, you maggot!"

"Jeez, you just treat us like we're soldiers." Dave rolled his eyes and walked off.

Eloi signaled the reptiles to collect any night howlers they could find in the factory.

Dave made his way to the very back of the factory and saw a large safe door. "This has to be hiding something." Dave said to himself.

The young fox made his way back to Eloi and lightly pushed the Komodo to get his attention. "Say, I found something in the back, Eloi."

Eloi sighed and looked towards Dave. "First off, I am your leader so you will call me sir! Secondly, you will talk to me with respect!"

Dave stuck his long tongue out and started to speak like he had a speech problem. "D'ookay, sir. I has fond somethang in the backs of the fartorie."

"You're on thin ice! The only reason why I put up with you is because you know this outside world better than any of us." Eloi said sternly.

"You need to relax. Stop being so uptight. I mean, being uptight everyday give you headaches, doesn't it?" Dave asked as he leads Eloi to the safe door.

Eloi didn't say anything and studied the door.

"I take that as a yes." Dave smiled.

"Be quiet and tell me how we can open this. Does it need rocks to open it?" Eloi asked.

Dave laughed. "Up here we are more advanced than using rocks to make passwords. This door can be unlocked by either turning that big, heavy turn wheel or putting in the password on that keypad."

Eloi grunted and walked off. When he came back, he was carrying the pig guard. He dropped the guard in front of the keypad.

The guard slowly woke up and saw that was surrounded by reptiles. The guard trembled in fear as Eloi stood in front of him.

"Give us the key code to open this door." Eloi demanded.

"O-Okay. It's 6-2-1-1-60-54." The guard said in a shaky voice.

Dave blinked for a second and thought. Eloi went to the keypad and put in the numbers.

"Wait, don't put in those nu-!" Before Dave could finish, the alarm system went off.

"Why you little!" Eloi was about to hit the guard again but was stopped by Dave. "Hey, we got to go before we get caught!"

"I will remember you, fat pig!" Eloi said loudly before leaving the factory.

Dave looked at the guard. "Smart move. Should have realized that you gave that key code up to us way too easy just to set the alarms off. Give you credit for that." The fox then left the factory soon after.

* * *

Judy, Nick, and other recovering hospital patients were watching the news on TV

"Last night, around 2 a.m., a night howler factory near Tile city was under attacked by reptiles. Even though they took out every guard in the area, they didn't take them away. More good news is that the factory was empty of night howlers as a precaution in such of an event. The CCTV cameras were able to capture some of the attempted robbery. Here is some of that footage." Said the male giraffe new anchor.

The footage showed the time the reptiles got into the factory and knocked out the pig guard. Nick focused on the only being with orange fur. The camera was too far away to get a clear look at the orange fur animal but he knew that had to be Dave. The footage ended with a 'lost signal' screen.

"That's all we can show for now. Please stay tuned for more updates." Said the new anchor.

"Did you see what I saw, Carrots?" Nick asked.

Judy nodded. "Mhm. That has to be Dave with them. No doubt about it."

Nick stood up slowly. "I have to get out of the hospital and go find him."

"But Nick, you're not cleared to leave just yet. We got just two more weeks of physical therapy and then we can leave." Judy said.

Nick slowly looked down at the ground. Judy reached forward and lightly rubbed her fox friend's back. "It will be okay. We will find him."

Nick sat down on the couch and nodded.

* * *

August 22nd, 2016.

After two weeks passed. Judy and Nick were discharged from the hospital and reinstated to ZPD. All of ZPD welcome them back.

"Welcome back, you two. We missed you a lot." Said Lois.

"We missed you all too." Judy said with a bright smile.

Norse went to both Nick and Judy. Suddenly, the Zebra lightly waved a device along their bodies. Both Judy and Nick looked at Norse confused. The device started to beep loudly.

"Just as I thought. You two have Hilos in your blood." Norse said.

"Hi...los?" Nick asked.

"Long story short, you two have what the reptiles got. Able to heal faster than normal, be more resistant to pain, and have more stamina." Norse simply said.

"Uh.. what?" Nick rubbed the back of his head.

"But how? Every other animal who volunteered to take Hilos fell ill, but not you two. Why is that?" Norse asked himself.

Judy shrugged. She wasn't even sure what Norse was talking about.

"Have you both not noticed that your bodies looked different? More resilient, muscular, toned, curvy, and define features." Norse said.

Judy and Nick looked at each other and within seconds, they could spot the difference from the other.

"Nick.. your muscles." Judy just stared and so did other female wolf and dog police officers. Nick has grown about five inches. All of his muscles would more define in the police uniform.

"Carrots.. your body." Nick's eyes looked up and down at Judy's body. Her curves, especially her legs, were more toned than before. She bore a pear shape body.

Lur whistled at both Judy and Nick.

Bogo soon stood in frontJudy and Nick. "Enough sightseeing."

All the ZPD officers stood straight up in Bogo's presence.

"Need to re-evaluate you two to see if you're ready to work with the F.B.I. and homeland security in the field." Bogo crossed his arms over his built chest.


	15. Agent (Your name) part 1

[I wanted you, my readers, to be in the story, but your involvement will not affect the story in any way but shows details of the story that wouldn't be found by simple storytelling. So I thought of an idea that I think you will like. You're an agent from a third party security agency. You go to ZPD every now and then to look up information on the some police officers, reptiles, and locations. I recommend that all new readers to please read from chapter 1 before coming to this chapter, it does have spoilers. All other readers who have already read previous chapters, don't worry, this chapter is based on all the events that have lead up to now, not future chapters and events.]

Legend

?: Means that information as not been told in the story yet.

* * *

August 22nd, 2016.

A (Insert whatever animal you want to be) could be seen driving towards Zootopia. "Good to be back in the United States of Tapis."

You exit out of your car and enter the ZPD.

"Oh hey, agent (Insert your name here). No time no see." Said Clawhauser with a smile.

"It is good to meet you. Say, where is the police Kiosks at? I want to look up some things." You said.

Clawhauser pointed back. "Right now there, behind the pillar."

You got to the Kiosks and press start

"Welcome. For security purposes, may I have you LAN I.D. and department code?" Said a female voice in the Kiosks.

You put in your information.

"Welcome agent (Insert your name here). Please note that all activities on Kiosks will be logged now." Said the Kiosks.

You got through many files until you find "Zootopia police department: Z-Squad"

"Hm, lets see here." You start to open certain profiles of Z-Squad officers and this is what you see.

* * *

[Police ranking system (Lowest to Highest) set for United States of Tapis]

\- Trainee: Animals enrolled to police academy. Payroll: None until training is completed.

\- Police-constable: Animals in the police force. Reports crimes in progress. Payroll: $12 hr.

\- Officer: Animals issued to stop crime in it's tracks and patrols areas. Payroll: $13.50 hr.

\- Assist. To Sergeant: Helping hands to Sergeants. All perks issued from Officer. Payroll: $13.75 hr.

\- Sergeant: Animals that are members in the Z-Squad. Payroll: $15 hr.

\- Inspector: Leaders of a Z-Squad unit. All perks issued from Sergeant. Payroll: $16.50 hr.

\- Chief Inspector: Animal with the highest merit in whole Z-squad task force. All perks issued from Inspector. Payroll: 17 hr.

\- Assist. To Superintendent: Helping hand to Superintendent. All perks issued from Chief Inspector. Payroll: $20 hr.

\- Superintendent: Animal(s) responsible with overseeing integrity of the police apartment and the areas that the police department patrols. All perks from Chief Inspector. Payroll: $25 hr.

\- Commander: Animal(s) responsible in law enforcement, police operations (ex: raids, underground cover, seizes, etc.), hiring and firing police officers, and oversees all activities. All perks from Superintendent. Payroll: $30+

\- Commissioner: Highest rank any animal can get without moving towards F.B.I., Homeland security, or the Army. Job description not disclosed. Payroll: Not disclosed.

* * *

[Z-Squad Personnel]

\+ Name: ? Bogo

\- Rank: Commander.

*All other information not disclosed due to request of privacy and security*

* * *

\+ Name: Judy Hopps

\- Age: 24

\- Occupation: Police officer.

\- Rank: Chief Inspector. Leader of Team J.

\- Members in team: 10

\- Districts patrolled: The Burrows, Little Rodentia, and downtown Zootopia.

\- Job Metal(s): Liberator of new light. Team J leader.

\- Job honor(s): Quick catcher, Highest arrest rate, Highest team leader merit. True leader.

\- Personality: Headstrong, Strong willed, Strong minded, Fun, Caring, Savior, Heroic, Perky, Never gives up, Street and book smart, Gym goer, Truthful, Understanding, Listener, Forgiving, Selfless, Observer, No pushover, Loves pop music.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Rabbit/Bunny

\- Sex: Female

\- Height: (Now) 4'5''. (Was) 4'1''.

\- Weight: (Now) 122 lb. (Was) 110 lb.

\- Fur: Grey

\- Eyes: Purple

\- Body shape: (Now) Pear shape. (Was) Petite.

\- Physical fitness: (Now) Toned legs, stomach, chest, and back. (Was) Petite build.

= Disclosed part of an interview made with Judy Hopps. – Date: June 6, 2016

[Judy speaking to Interviewer] "I am living proof that no matter how small you are, you can achieve big. Of course, when I started out, no one believed in me and paid me no mind. Now, however, everyone knows me and comes to me for help or advise. It's a great feeling to know animals look up to you for guidance."

[Interviewer speaking to Judy] "So what do you think of the title that the city has given you? The Liberator of new light?"

[Judy speaking to Interviewer] "Well, at first I felt like it was too much credit. But after a while, I got used to being called that. I am still shocked that I got a metal for it a few days ago from Mayor John Hitchcock."

[Interviewer speaking to Judy] "Some people want to know. Are you single and looking?"

[Judy pauses for a second] "Heh, well this subject I don't touch upon often. I am single but I already have someone in my sights."

[Interviewer speaking to Judy] "If I may ask, and let me know if you wish not to answer. Who is the person you have interest in?"

[Judy speaking to Interviewer] "Can't tell. But one day, people will know."

[Interviewer speaking to Judy] Okay and do you have any final thoughts you want to tell our viewers at home?"

[Judy looks directly at the camera] "If you ever feel like you won't make it or no one has your back, just know that I do. I am always in Zootopia and my ears are always open to anyone. I will be that shoulder you want to cry on or that person to gives you tough love in order for you to make it. Achieving your goals will not be easy. There will be roadblocks and doubters along the way, but the true test is if you can get passed all that and show everyone you made it. I made it, and so can you."

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in service.

* * *

\+ Name: Nicolas Piberius "Nick" Wilde

\- Age: 32

\- Occupation: Police Officer

\- Rank: Sergeant. Member of Team J.

\- Job Metal(s): Zootopia's runner, The feet of Team J.

\- Job Honor(s): Quick catcher, Quick feet, Foot runner, Foot chaser, On the go.

\- Job Dishonor(s): Horrible car chase ender.

\- Personality: Slick, Sarcastic, Cocky, Cunning, Caring, Good-hearted, Selfless, Understanding, Forgiving, Quick learner, Street smart, Fun, Forgiving, Sly, Loves pop and club music.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Red Fox

\- Sex: Male

\- Height: (Now) 4'9''. (Was) 4'4''

\- Weight: (Now) 133, (Was) 125

\- Fur: Red

\- Eyes: Green eyes

\- Body shape: (Now) Athletic. (Was) Slim.

\- Physical fitness: (Now) Defined muscular physique. (Was) Slim build.

= Disclosed part of an interview made with Nick Wilde. – Date: June 6, 2016

[Nick talking to interviewer] "My thing to tell anyone is 'Never let 'em see that they get to you'. That right there will tell you a lot about me. As far as how I got here; well I traveled a lot and did some pretty.. interesting things. But I have moved on from that life with the help of Carrots.

[Interviewer speaking to Nick] "..Carrots? Like the food?"

[Nick talking to Interviewer] "Ha, not the food. Judy Hopps. I nicknamed her Carrots. Anyways, she's the one who showed me that I can be anything and not stick to the stigma of what society sees me as."

[Interviewer speaking to Nick] "Ah Judy, the Liberator. You and her seem very close. Any chance that you two are perhaps seeing each other?"

(Nick's answer cut out due to request of privacy)

[Interviewer speaking to Nick] "Thank you so much Nick for you time. Do you have any last thoughts to the viewers at home?"

[Nick looks at camera] "Yes. If you have big dreams, then get off 'ya butt and get to work making that dream come true. If you need help along the way, then ask around. There is always someone, somewhere listening to you and will help you. And like I said, don't ever let 'em see that they get to you. When your down, the only way to go is up."

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in service.

* * *

\+ Name: Jake Hunt

\- Age: 30

\- Occupation: Police officer

\- Rank: Sergeant. Member of Team J. Left hand of Team J.

\- Job Metal(s): Left hand of Team J.

\- Job Honor(s): Team player, Best team assistant.

\- Personality: Headstrong, Man of few words, Opinionated, Gym goer, Sarcastic, Blunt, Truthful, No pushover, Loves rock music.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Black Stallion

\- Sex: Male

\- Height: 6'0''

\- Weight: 1,513 lb.

\- Fur: Black

\- Eyes: Black

\- Body shape: Bodybuilder

\- Physical fitness: Defined muscular physique.

= Disclosed part of an interview made with Jake Hunt. – Date: No data –

*Interview not made with Jake Hunt due to request of privacy*

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in service.

* * *

\+ Name: Francine Pennington

\- Age: 29

\- Occupation: Police officer

\- Rank: Sergeant. Member of Team J.

\- Job Metal(s): None

\- Job Honor(s): None

\- Personality: Tomboyish, Fun, Understanding, Caring, Forgiving, Insightful, Loves Hip-hop and pop music.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: African Elephant

\- Sex: Female

\- Height: 6'2''

\- Weight: 6,000 lb.

\- Skin: Grey

\- Eyes: Green

\- Body shape: Rounded

\- Physical fitness: In good shape in elephant standards.

= Brief interview made with Francine Pennington. – Date: June 12th, 2016

[Francine speaking to Interviewer] "I was born and raised here in Zootopia. Rarely been to any other city and when I had, it wasn't for too long. Something about Zootopia keeps pulling me in.. Not sure if it's the nightlife I love, or how animals act rough sometimes. Whatever it is, I just love the vibe of Zootopia."

[Interviewer talking to Francine] "Some say that you're a tomboy. Is that true?"

[Francine speaking to Interviewer] "It is. Never liked girly stuff like dresses and dolls. Always been kin to boy stuff like motorcycles and wrestling."

[Interviewer speaking to Francine] "One last question. What do you think of Judy Hopps?"

[Francine speaking back to Interviewer] "I look up to her. Admittedly I looked down at her at first just like everyone. I mean, who would had thought a rabbit could save the city right? She is a good animal and a good friend. She is willing to put aside her problems to help others. That right there is what everyone loves about her."

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in service.

* * *

\+ Name: Alex Raw

\- Age: 39

\- Occupation: Police officer

\- Rank: Inspector. Leader of Team A.

\- Members in team: 12

\- Districts patrolled: Wild times and The Docks.

\- Job Metal(s): Team A leader.

\- Job Honor(s): Brute enforcer. True leader.

\- Personality: Super headstrong, Never gives up, Tough lover, Brute persona, Street smart, ?, ?, Fighter, Gym goer, Aggressive, No pushover, Loves Russian music.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Siberian white Tiger

\- Sex: Male

\- Height: 6'1''

\- Weight: 670 lb.

\- Fur: White with black strips

\- Eyes: Light blue

\- Body shape: Bodybuilder

\- Physical fitness: Heavily define muscular physique.

= Disclosed part of an interview made with Alex Raw. – Date: No data –

*Interview not made with Alex Raw due to request of privacy*

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in service.

* * *

\+ Name: Joseph "Joe" Brown

\- Age: 34

\- Occupation: Police officer

\- Rank: Sergeant. Member of Team A.

\- Job Metal(s): None

\- Job Honor(s): None

\- Personality: Softie by nature, Homely, Fun, Caring, Understanding, Observer, Good vibe, Relaxed, ?, Loves classical music.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Grizzly Bear

\- Sex: Male

\- Height: 5'11''

\- Weight: 1,255 lb.

\- Fur: Brown

\- Eyes: Dark Brown

\- Body shape: Rounded

\- Physical fitness: Muscular physique under the fur.

= Disclosed part of an interview made with Joseph "Joe" Brown. – Date: Missing data –

*Upload error. Please notify ZPD tech of error code: E800EM*

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in service.

* * *

\+ Name: Bella McCoy

\- Age: 25

\- Occupation: Police officer

\- Rank: Inspector. Leader of Team B.

\- Members in team: 9

\- Districts patrolled: The Canals and Animalia.

\- Job Metal(s): Team B leader.

\- Job Honor(s): Quick Catcher, Highest solo improvement.

\- Personality: Super headstrong, Blunt, Honest, Proud, Adapter, Survivor, Aggressive, Easily jealous, No pushover, Hard worker, Tense, For-going, Caring, Quick learner, Street smart, Loves Rock music.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Squirrel

\- Sex: Female

\- Height: 3'9''

\- Weight: 113 lb.

\- Fur: (Dyed) Black. (Naturally) Brown

\- Eyes: Blue

\- Body shape: Petite

\- Physical fitness: Petite

= Disclosed part of an interview made with Bella McCoy. – Date: No data –

*Interview was not made with Bella McCoy due to request of privacy*

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in service.

* * *

\+ Name: Russel Home-field

\- Age: 22

\- Occupation: Police officer

\- Rank: Sergeant. Member of Team B.

\- Job Metal(s): *Information not disclosed*

\- Job Honor(s): *Information not disclosed*

\- Personality: Caring, Observer, Quick learner, Honest, Street-Smart, Careful, Man of few words, For-going, Passive-aggressive, Loves rock music.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Wolf

\- Sex: Male

\- Height: 4'10''

\- Weight: 155 lb.

\- Fur: Black

\- Eyes: Black

\- Body shape: Athletic

\- Physical fitness: Slight muscular physique

= Disclosed part of an interview made with Russel Home-field. – Date: No data –

*Interview was not made with Russel Home-field due to request of privacy*

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in service.

* * *

\+ Name: Issac Kin

\- Age: 20

\- Occupation: Police officer

\- Rank: Sergeant. Member of Team B

\- Job Metal(s): *Information not disclosed*

\- Job Honor(s): *Information not disclosed*

\- Personality: Very similar to Russel.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Wolf

\- Sex: Male

\- Height: 4'9''

\- Weight: 152 lb

\- Fur: White

\- Eyes: Light blue

\- Body shape: Athletic

\- Physical fitness: Slight muscular physique.

= Disclosed part of an interview made with Issac Kin. – Date: No Data –

*Interview was not made with Issac Kin due to request of privacy*

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in service.

* * *

\+ Name: Ross Chance

\- Age: 26

\- Occupation: Police officer

\- Rank: Sergeant. Member of Team B

\- Job Metal(s): *Information not disclosed*

\- Job Honor(s): *Information not disclosed*

\- Personality: Very similar to Russel.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Grey Wolf

\- Sex: Male

\- Height: 5'1''

\- Weight: 167 lb.

\- Fur: Grey

\- Eyes: Blue

\- Body shape: Athletic

\- Physical fitness: Muscular physique

= Disclosed part of an interview made with Ross Chance. – Date: No data –

*Interview was not made with Ross Chance due to request of privacy*

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in service.

* * *

\+ Name: Lur Ice

\- Age: 33

\- Occupation: Police officer

\- Rank: Inspector. Leader of Team L.

\- Members in team: 16

\- Districts patrolled: The rainforest, Tundra town, and Sahara square.

\- Job Metal(s): Team L leader.

\- Job Honor(s): True leader, Hardest worker of ZPD, Easy going leader.

\- Personality: Laid back, Relaxed, Goofy, Fun, Hard worker, Homely, Very outgoing, No pushover, Street smart, Lazy vibe, Loves Hip-hop and RnB music.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Polar Bear

\- Sex: Male

\- Height: 6'6''

\- Weight: 1,239 lb.

\- Fur: White

\- Eyes: Blue

\- Body shape: Rounded

\- Physical fitness: Muscular physique under fur.

= Disclosed part of an interview made with Lur Ice. – Date: June 26th, 2016

[Lur speaking to interviewer] "Nah, never woulda' thought I make it this far in the ZPD. A lot of animals think I am lazy, y'know? But I proved them all wrong. I'm a leader of a good team and get paid big bucks, ha!"

[Interviewer speaking to Lur] "I find it interesting that you do have this lazy outward vibe coming out of you but yet you're rank one of the highest hard workers in ZPD. One last question, a lot of animals want to know is how is your ?"

[Lur speaking to Interviewer] "? is doing so much better right now. What do you expect from a ?, hm? Especially since ? my ?, no ? will take ? down when I am around."

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in service.

* * *

\+ Name: Lois Mout

\- Age: 21

\- Occupation: Police officer

\- Rank: Sergeant. Member of Team L.

\- Job Metal(s): Zootopia's all around mother.

\- Job Honor(s): Great team assistant, Hard worker, Bestowed mother of Team L.

\- Personality: Motherly, Caring, Understanding, Forgiving, Nurturing, Homely, Hard worker, Warm-hearted, Passive, Soft spoken, Easily fearful, Book smart, Heroic, Team player, Gullible, Loves country music and Opera.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Beaver

\- Sex: Female

\- Height: 3'10''

\- Weight: 97 lb.

\- Fur: Brown

\- Eyes: Light brown

\- Body shape: Rounded

\- Physical fitness: Homebody

= Disclosed part of an interview made with Lois Mout. – Date: Missing data –

*Upload error. Please notify ZPD tech of error code: E800EM*

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in service.

* * *

\+ Name: Nico Woole

\- Age: 27

\- Occupation: Police officer

\- Rank: Inspector. Leader of Team N.

\- Members in team: 32

\- Job Metal(s): Leader of largest unit. Rank 4th of smartest animals in Zootopia. Rank 32nd of smartest animals in United States of Tapis.

\- Job Honor(s): Nerdiest in ZPD.

\- Personality: Nerd, Book smart, Out-going, Super quick learner, Ambitious, Assertive at times, Honest, Easily amused, Stutter, Researcher, Nice, Loves video game music.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Sheep

\- Sex: Male

\- Height: 4'2''

\- Weight: 155 lb.

\- Fur: White

\- Eyes: Yellow

\- Body shape: Rounded

\- Physical fitness: In shape in sheep standards

= Disclosed part of an interview made with Nico Woole. – Date: June 8th, 2016.

[Interviewer speaking to Nico] "So you heavily look up to Norse Smith, yes?"

[Nico speaking to Interviewer] "O-Oh yes. He's the smartest a-animal in the world and he has influenced most o-of my life now. Without him inventing new t-things and helping the world, I not s-sure what kind of path I be t-taking right now."

[Interviewer speaking to Nico] "So from I read here, some of your ideas of vehicles has actually be acknowledged by Norse himself?"

[Nico speaking to interviewer] "Yes! It was a good d-day that day when getting a letter from him in my m-mail box. He a-actually said 2 out of 10 of my i-ideas will be further looked at."

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in service.

* * *

\+ Name: Jamie Durt

\- Age: 23

\- Occupation: Police officer

\- Rank: Sergeant. Member of Team N.

\- Job Metal(s): Right hand of Team N.

\- Job Honor(s): Best assistant.

\- Personality: Gothic, Fun, Outgoing, Understanding, Headstrong, Caring, Passive-aggressive, Helping hand, Street smart, Loves Rock and heavy metal music.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Camel

\- Sex: Female

\- Height: 5'11''

\- Weight: 1,031 lb.

\- Fur: Brown

\- Eyes: Brown

\- Body shape: Slim

\- Physical fitness: In shape in camel standards.

= Disclosed part of an interview made with Lois Jamie Durt. – Date: Missing data –

*Upload error. Please notify ZPD tech of error code: E800EM*

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in service.

* * *

\+ Name: Helix Masters

\- Age: 22

\- Occupation: Police officer

\- Rank: Sergeant. Member of Team N

\- Job Metal(s): None

\- Job Honor(s): None

\- Personality: Quiet, Nice, Understanding, Caring, Somewhat sociable, Hard worker, Street smart. Loves Country music.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Possum

\- Sex: Male

\- Height: 4'2''

\- Weight: 117 lb.

\- Fur: Dark brown

\- Eyes: Brown

\- Body shape: Slightly athletic

\- Physical fitness: Slight muscular physique.

= Disclosed part of an interview made with Helix Masters. – Date: No data –

*Interview not made with Helix Masters due to request of privacy*

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active in duty

* * *

[Associates of ZPD]

\+ Name: Norse Smith

\- Age: 48

\- Occupation: CEO of MFWD (Meta-Futuristic Weaponry and Development) and founder of NWRT (Nation Wide Research Team). Heavily associated with most police departments in the nation; as well as the F.B.I, Homeland security, and all branches of the Army.

\- Rank: All access granted.

\- Job Metal(s): Nation's leading expert in weapon development. Nation's holder of biggest research team industry. One of the world's smartest animal with an IQ of 207.

\- Job Honor(s): 108 honors mentioned. Search Achievements for more information.

\- Personality: Animal calculator, Genius, Extremely careful, Observer, Revolutionary, Assertive, Somewhat anti-social, ?,?,?, Love classical music.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Zebra

\- Sex: Male

\- Height: 5'6''

\- Weight: 601 lb

\- Fur: Black and white stripes

\- Eyes: Light blue

\- Body shape: Very slim

\- Physical fitness: Underweight in Zebra standards.

= All interviews made with Norse Smith can be found at Interviews

= Personal life information will not be disclosed for security and well-being purposes.

= Final state: Active

**F.B.I., Homeland Security, and all branches of the Army are associated with the ZPD**

* * *

[Reptile criminals]

\+ Name: Ruby Pierre

\- Age: Unknown

\- Occupation: Unknown

\- Rank: Unknown

\- Personality: Evil, Sly, Cunning, Sadistic, Unnatural, Maniac, Psychopathic, Unnerving persona and vibe, Talker, Uncaring, Unforgiving.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Unknown

\- Sex: Female

\- Height: 22'3''

\- Weight: 1,340 lb.

\- Skin: Yellow with black spots

\- Eyes: Red

\- Body shape: Long

\- Physical fitness: No accurate description

= *All interviews made with Ruby Pierre have been requested to not be disclosed to all third parties and agents. Only F.B.I, Homeland security, Officers personally involved in case, and the Army can view interviews*

= Personal life: Unknown

= Final state: In jail.

* * *

\+ Name: Sebastian Pierre

\- Age: Unknown

\- Occupation: Unknown

\- Rank: Unknown

\- Personality: Evil, Possible Megalomaniac, Sadistic, Odd sense of humor, Unnerving persona and vibe, Uncaring, Unforgiving.

= Physical appearance

\- Species: Unknown

\- Sex: Male

\- Height: 7'1''

\- Weight: 805 lb.

\- Skin: Blue

\- Eyes: Yellow

\- Body shape: Lanky

\- Physical fitness: Very slim

= *All interviews made with Ruby Pierre have been requested to not be disclosed to all third parties and agents. Only F.B.I, Homeland security, Officers personally involved in case, and the Army can view interviews*

= Personal life: Unknown

= Final state: In jail

*All other reptiles will be placed on list over time*


	16. Agent (Your name) part 2

"Let's check on some locations." You said to yourself.

You go through many files until you find "United States of Tapis states".

"Ah, here we are." You click on the file and this is what you see.

* * *

[Animal city/state/area locations]

\+ Name: United States of Tapis - A continent that contains 37% of the world's population.

\- States: 34

\- National currency: **United States of Tapis Treasury and Prime stock shareholder**

\- - Bill: Buck

\- - Bill values: 1$, 5$, 10$, 50$, 100$

\- - Money value income worth: All rare metals (Silver, Gold, Platinum, etc.).

\- - Total gross network of United States of Tapis: 1.14 trillion dollars.

\- - Total debt owed to all neighboring nations: $3.09 billion (As of 2017).

\- Homeless rate: 1 out of 10,000.

\- Nationality: Multi-cultural

\- Location: Northern Hemisphere

\- Founded by: March 14th, 1600

\- Explored by: **Missing transcript**

\- Age: 417 years old

\- Size: 4.30 million square miles.

\- Population: 219 million

\- Style: Modern

* - Resources: **United States of Tapis resources commission**

\- - All minerals.

\- - All types of fossil fuel.

\- - All types of metals.

* - Energy emissions: **United states of Tapis EES (Energy Emissions service)**

\- - Fossil fuel.

\- - Nuclear energy.

\- - Solar energy.

\- - Wind energy.

\- - Water energy.

\- - Electrical energy.

= Brief description: United States of Tapis (U.S.T.) rank 1 in the Superpower list. Having a low homeless rate, excellent schools across the broad, and many good places to live in, many animals on different continents always consider visiting or moving to U.S.T.

= Related continent(s): The covert Isle, Lush nation, United Empire of Upo, Sanguine, Maroon Vale.

* * *

\+ Name: Zootopia - "U.S.T's heart"

\- Part of state: Crystallea

\- Districts: 10

\- National currency: **United States of Tapis Treasury and Prime stock shareholder**

\- Nationality: Multi-cultural

\- Location: Mid-West region. 210 miles from nearest ocean.

\- Founded by: July 21st, 1688.

\- Explored by: Sam Lionheart (Theodore's great, great, great grandfather)

\- Age: 329

\- Size: 491 square miles.

\- Population: 7.023 million

\- Style: Supercity

\- Resources: **United States of Tapis resources commission**

\- Energy emissions: **United states of Tapis EES (Energy Emissions service)**

= Brief description: The city is the largest city in Tapis due to having 10 districts all together. The city is crowned to be the most beautiful city at night. Also crowned to be the main staple of U.S.T. due to Judy Hopps liberating a new light towards predators.

= Related city(s): Boe city (79 miles East).

* * *

\+ Name: ZPD training field - Training field used by all ZPD officers to train new recruits, weaponry tests, scenario tests, and home animal skills.

\- Districts: Smaller scale of Zootopia's districts.

\- Nationality: Multi-cultural

\- Location: 1 mile west of Zootopia.

\- Founded by (Year): April 2nd, 1934

\- Founded by (Animal): **Missing transcript**

\- Age: 83

\- Size: 7 miles

\- Population: 0 – 314

\- Style: Supercity

\- Resources: **United States of Tapis resources commission**

\- Energy emissions: **United states of Tapis EES (Energy Emissions service)**

= Brief description: Number 1 in training fields search agency. With is state of the art advancements, from the help of Norse Smith himself, ZPD training field will get any animal in shape to serve justice and stop crime in it's tracks.

= Related training fields: None

* * *

\+ Name: Lake Osiris- Second largest lake in United States of Tapis.

\- Part of state: Crystallea

\- National currency: **United States of Tapis Treasury and Prime stock shareholder**

\- Nationality: Multi-cultural

\- Location: 24 miles east of Zootopia.

\- Founded by (Year): August 1st, 1608.

\- Explored/Founded by (Animal): Sir Henry Jose III

\- Age: 409

\- Area: 29,000 square miles.

\- Water volume: (Now) 0, (Was) 8,134 cubic miles.

\- Water gallons: (Now) 1,450 gallons, (Was) 2.96 quadrillion gallons.

\- Population: (Now) 0, (Was) 190.

\- Style: Rural.

\- Resources: **United States of Tapis resources commission**

\- Energy emissions: **United states of Tapis EES (Energy Emissions service)**

= Brief description: Beautiful, quiet, and intoned with nature itself. Lake Osiris is the place to be at when it comes to relaxing. With 3 hotels around the area, a mall, rest stop for travelers, and frequent music concerts, there will be always something to do and go to.

= Related area(s): Lake Iris, Lake Ram, Lake Musu, Lake Antonio, Lake Frost.

* * *

\+ Boe city - One of the 34 states in the United States of Tapis.

\- Part of state: Lorbush

\- Districts: 6

\- National currency: **United States of Tapis Treasury and Prime stock share holder**

\- Nationality: Multi-cultural

\- Location: Mid-West. 289 miles from nearest ocean.

\- Founded by (Year): July 3rd, 1688

\- Founded by (Animal): **Missing transcript**

\- Age: 329

\- Size: 308 square miles

\- Population: 2.113 million

\- Style: Modern city

\- Resources: **United States of Tapis resources commission**

\- Energy emissions: **United states of Tapis EES (Energy Emissions service)**

= Brief description: The city is crown to home the best chefs in Tapis.

= Related city(s): Zootopia (79 miles west).

* * *

[Reptilian locations]

\+ Bog Town: One of the seven underground towns.

\- Part of state: Crystallea

\- Districts: Unknown

\- National currency: Unknown

\- Nationality: Unknown

\- Location: Under the Osiris district.

\- Founded by (Animal/Year): Unknown

\- Explored by: Unknown

\- Age: Unknown

\- Size: Unknown

\- Population: 0

\- Style: Western

\- Resources: Rocks

\- Energy emissions: Unknown

\- Related area(s): Unknown

= Findings: *Information not disclosed by request of Homeland security and the F.B.I.*

* * *

\+ Ruby and Sebastian lair

\- Part of state: Crystallea

\- Districts: Unknown

\- National currency: Unknown

\- Nationality: Unknown

\- Location: 355 yards northeast of Bog Town

\- Founded by: Unknown

\- Explored by (Animal/Year): Ruby and Sebastian. Unknown year.

\- Age: Unknown

\- Size: Unknown

\- Population: 0

\- Style: Base of operations

\- Resources: Unknown

\- Energy emissions: Unknown

\- Related area(s): Unknown

= Findings: *Information not disclosed by request of Homeland security and the F.B.I.*

* * *

"Need to get access to reptilian locations. I wonder if I can find Judy or a F.B.I. agent." You said.

You log out of the Kiosks and go back to Clawhauser. "Do you know where Judy might be at?"

The round cheetah looked at you while eating a donut. "Oh yeah, her and Nick are getting re-evaluated in the training field. They won't be back till later on today."

"I see. I guess I will be on my way. See ya Clawhauser." You left the ZPD and got into your car.

"Might as well get something to eat and get back home." You turn the car on and drive off.


	17. Side effects

August 24th, 2016.

It only took two days for Judy and Nick to pass the re-evaluation test with flying colors. After that, the entire Z-Squad, Norse Smith, and John Hitchcock was in Central Square of downtown Zootopia for the multiple news crews interview.

"Mayor John Hitchcock, do you think the three-night howler factories near Zootopia will be attacked by other reptiles in the near future?" Asked a white fur German Shepard holding up a microphone.

John Hitchcock, a black and white English pitbull, placed his hands on the podium and looked directly at the German Shepard. "I believe they won't be able to. We have electric fences surrounding our factories and all the night howlers produce are now stored in a top secret location. In fact, all night howlers in the nation are being stored in secret locations. These reptiles will not get an upper hand against us."

A male Shrew asked a question directed to Judy. "Judy Hopps, you got up close and personal with the reptiles. Why do you think they are so hostile?"

Judy did not respond to the question. She seemed to be day dreaming as her eyes just looked up at the sky. The area got mostly quiet with whispers looming around.

"Judy?" Jake lightly tapped her shoulder.

Norse looked at Judy and Nick with curiosity.

The rabbit blinked a few times and looked down at the Shrew. "S-sorry. What was your question again?

The Shrew ask the same question to Judy.

"Well, it could be multiple reasons why they are. But with criminals, it doesn't matter the reason. We will take them down and keep all of you safe." Judy said.

The news crews continued to ask questions to the rest of the Z-Squad while Bogo pulled both Judy and Nick to the side.

"What is happening with the both of you? You two are always day dreaming and keeping away from the rest of your teammates, so is there anything I need to know about?" Bogo demanded an answer.

Judy placed her hand to her forehead. "Not sure, Chief. I don't feel the same."

Nick added. "And I haven't been able to sleep. Getting weird dreams."

"I tell you what it is. It's the Hilos side effects." Norse said as he rolled up beside Nick.

Bogo raised his right eyebrow." Explain."

"Think about it. Ever since they got back to the ZPD, their personalities have changed and it seems to get more defined every day." Norse said.

Bogo sighed. "I want to know right now, are you to still up to handle this job?"

Judy and Nick looked at each other before looking at Bogo and nodded.

"Good." Bogo said.

"Judy and Nick, the nation is scared of these reptiles and they are all looking up to not only us but to you two as well. I don't know how Hilos works when the user is under stress, and this case will be stressful. Please call or visit me if anything happens to your state of mind, understand?" Norse asked.

"Sure thing, doc." Nick said.

"I'm not a doctor I told you, I am a sci-. Oh never mind." The zebra wheeled himself back to the stage.

Nick lightly chuckled and walked back to the stage with Judy and Bogo.

* * *

7 p.m.

Nick and Judy were standing next to their police cruiser in downtown Zootopia.

"Nick, what do you think is happening to us?" Judy asked in a worrisome tone.

Nick's ears went down. "Norse said it's the side effects of that Hilos stuff."

"But what if it gets worse? What if we act like.. the reptiles later on?" Judy placed her hands into her pockets and looked to the side.

Nick's hand lightly touched Judy's cheek. "I am too handsome and you're too pretty to be like them."

Judy smiled and before she could say anything else, she and Nick heard some fighting down an alley way.

"This is Officer Judy. Officer Nick and I are hearing what seems to be a fight in an alley between Hook and Commence street. We are going to investigate, over." Judy said in suit's radio.

"11-4. Go ahead." Said a woman's voice in the radio.

Judy and Nick pulled out their taser guns and began to walk down the alley way slowly. They could see three shadows on the wall that seem to be in a struggle with one another. This caused both Nick and Judy run to the source.

"Freeze!" Judy said loudly as she turned the corner.

The two hooded robbers stopped and got up from their victim.

"Put your hands up in the air and press yourselves to the wall, now!" Nick demanded loudly.

"Oh, t-thank god. They were trying to rob m-me." Said a scared female Mongoose.

"Everything will be okay, ma'am." Nick reassured.

"Hey, did you not hear what he said?! Your hands in the air and get to the wall!" Judy aimed her taser at one of the robbers.

The two robbers turned to look directly at Judy and Nick. One robber is a young male Hippo while the other is a Capybara, aka, a giant Guinea pig.

"..Oh please give us an excuse to use these tasers on you." Nick's tone of voice and attitude suddenly turned dark.

"Think we going to surrender to a small fox and a bunny? Pfft, those little toys won't hurt us." Said the Capybara.

"Uh, I think we should. Less jail time." Said the Hippo.

"I am not going back to jail. I will fight if I have to!" The Capybara threw a rock at Judy.

Judy dodged the rock and her heart pounding as a surplus of adrenaline was just released into her body, causing her to shake. Her eyes seem to widen as she started to walk to the hippo. Nick smirked widely and started to walk towards the guinea pig.

The hippo started to back away. "S-Something ain't right with them bro!"

"Stop being scar-" Before the Capybara knew it, he was tackled to the ground by Nick. The red fox's left hand gripped rodent's throat tightly.

"You attacked my Carrots!" Nick said loudly.

The Capybaras hands gripped Nick's arm but couldn't break away from his grip. Nick began to slap the rodent repeatedly.

"..12-1. Suspects trying to rob an animal and are attacking me and Nick. Taking them down now." Judy said on the radio as she saw the hippo trying to escape. She ran up along a wall and quickly landed in front of the hippo.

Feeling threatened, the hippo instinctively charged a Judy. The rabbit instantly leaps onto the hippo and pressed the taser to his side, making the animal fall onto his stomach.

'A-Argh!" The hippo grunted in pain.

"I can feel my mind... slipping into a dark place. What I am doing is the definition of police brutality.. but I don't care, it feels good!" Judy said in her mind. She then flipped the hippo onto his back and for no other reason, began pressing the taser to the Hippo's side and every time the Hippo was about to scream she delivered an endless flurry of punches and kicks to his face.

The terrified mongoose covered her eyes and pressed her self to a wall.

After a minute pass, Nick and Judy had beaten the robbers to unconsciousness.

Jake pulled up to the alley and got out of the car. "Need any he-" The horse saw the robber's bruised up face and torn clothes.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

Judy walked passed Jake. "They attack us. We used self-defense."

Jake just couldn't believe how badly the robbers were beat up. "You used unnecessary force against them. You didn't even handcuff them."

"Hey. They try to attack us. Did you not hear them on the radio?" Nick asked.

"I did. Just.. hm, never mind." Jake went up to the mongoose to discuss the situation.

Judy sighed and then said on the radio. "Bring ambulances. Robbers need medical treatment."

* * *

Back at Norse's lab. Norse and Lewis were rewinding the events that just took place with Judy and Nick through their battle suit cameras.

"See that, saw how aggressive they got for that minute? They took those robbers down easily." Norse said.

Lewis closed his eyes. "I am not a fan on what they just did, but if we want to take these reptiles down, we will need aggression like that. It's more effective than night howlers as it seems they can direct their rage. Two questions. One, why didn't the suits sense they were using unnecessary force and two what if the woman send file report against Judy and Nick on what she saw?"

"Indeed and everyone will follow in their foot steps. I mean heck, Jake stop questioning them and continued his work. And to answer your questions. I am not too sure myself and we will pay the woman with hush money.." Norse smiled slightly.

"Remember, if they too out of control, shut the suits down." Lewis said.

Norse nodded while he kept re-watching how Judy and Nick took down the robbers with no mercy.

* * *

9 p.m.

After submitting a police report to Bogo, both Judy and Nick clocked out and got into their street clothes. They met up again near the front door the ZPD.

"I.. I never went all out like that. Something is seriously wrong with us, Nick." Judy was clearly concerned.

Nick nodded in agreement. "You're right. We were like another animal. I think we just need to enjoy our two days off together, maybe that will help us. We can go to Boe city and go to that one Japanese restaurant. Also, they're having a festival too."

Judy's eyes lit up. "Really?!" Judy jumped up and down in excitement before wrapping her arms around Nick's waist. "I hope you didn't make an expensive reservation."

Nick chuckled. "Nah. Made no reservation this time."

"We should visit your mom since she lives in Boe city." Judy said.

"We will." Nick said with a smile as he and Judy walked out the door.

* * *

"It's almost time. With the city busy with partying. We can strike, my leader." Said Eloi.

A 5'9'', slim but muscular, crocodile nodded and hummed to him. He just only wore black pants. Behind him is an army of 200 different kinds of reptiles and amphibians.

"And I will coordinate the movements." Said LeRoy, a 4'5'' Skink. He is the youngest of the entire reptilian army.

"We also got reports from our trackers that Judy and Nick are heading to Boe city." Said Clovis.

The crocodile stood up slowly. "Judy and Nick. The two who beat Ruby and Sebastian. I must see how good they are."

"We all will stand with you, Cain." Said Eloi.

"You hear heard that, Dave? Your big brother is going to be there." Said one of the lizards.

Dave went silent.

"And Dave, I want you to watch." Cain said.

"Okay. But why?" Dave asked curiously.

"Just because." Cain looked to the rock ceiling.

The young fox just nodded and didn't say another word.

"Now then, we go, while the night is still young." Cain began to walk out of the cave with his army behind him.

* * *

August 25th, 2016. Around 5 p.m.

the festival in Boe city was in full swing. Animals of all kinds were dancing to the blaring music, living the party life up, and walked around in the city streets. Inside one of the building were Judy and Nick as they were eating their food and talking.

"So Judy, what was the most embarrassing thing you ever did in school?" Nick asked while taking a bite of his shrimp.

Judy thought for a bit. "I guess it will have to when I accidentally hot glued my ears to my head."

Nick almost spit out his shrimp. He finished eating it before asking. "What, how do you 'accidentally' do something like that? Haha."

"The stupid glue tube in the gun was jammed. I tried to get it out and then the next thing I know, most of it melted and sprayed onto my ears. Then my ears got stuck to my head. The nurse had to shave all the hair from my head to just free my ears." Judy said while looking down, a little embarrassed.

Nick was just laughing as he held his stomach. "Don't tell me animals saw you bald."

Judy nodded slightly and went silent.

Nick moved his chair next to Judy. "Aww, don't get all emotional on me."

"Well, what was the most embarrassing thing you did in school?" Judy asked.

Nick stood up from the chair. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Stalling I see.' Judy smirked at Nick.

The red fox shook his head. "No. I just have to pee."

"Well, you can go after y-" Judy stopped when she heard explosions somewhere inside of the restaurant.

The other animals in the area started to panic and started to flee out the restaurant.

Judy and Nick pulled out their taser guns. They could already tell they were about to be surrounded. Outside of the restaurant, all the guests and workers got out. The police tried to go in the place but the doors wouldn't open.

"Nick, we about to be surrounded.." Judy aimed her taser in different directions while keeping her back to Nick.

"Yeah. We need to find a way out of here." Nick looked around, trying to find a possible way out.

* * *

"No need to point your weapons." Said Cain as he walked into the restaurant.

Surrounding Judy and Nick was other reptiles and amphibians.

"I am Cain, the leader of this invasion. I've come here to make a deal. Please sit." Cain said.

Seeing no way out and no other option both Judy and Nick sat down on their chairs. Cain jumped forward, clearing an 80-foot gap. The crocodile than sat adjacent to the officers.

Cain sniffed the air and hummed a little. "I see. You two have Hilos in your systems."

"Cut to the deal." Judy said sternly.

Cain leaned forward on the table. "I want to see first hand how you two were able to beat my subordinates, Ruby and Sebastian. I have fought them many times before and no once have they beaten me or even come close. But they are still very strong. I was surprised when Clovis told me that a rabbit and a fox beat two giants." The crocodile grabbed an unopened bottle of wine and his sharp claw easily cut the top glass part of the bottle. "The deal is that if you two can beat me in a fight then not only will I stop the invasion but I will have all of my comrades surrender to you, but if I win then I will continue this invasion. And really it works in your favor. It will be a two on one fight. You two against me."

Nick bust out laughing. "You must be out of your mind. Might as well turn yourself in now."

Judy crossed her arm. "Besides, we're not stupid. We know your friends here will attack us with our backs turned."

Cain sipped a little bit of the wine. "You have my word that they won't interfere. They are just witnesses."

"I don't trust your word and I don't trust you all. Stop being stupid and tell your slaves to surrender with you now." The same dark side of Judy was coming out again like last time.

"I think you don't have a choice here. Besides, I can smell the Hilos in you getting stronger. I know you want to do this, cute bunny." Cain stared at Judy's eyes.

Judy's left ear twitch as she smiled. "I am going to enjoy whipping the floor with your ugly face!"

"You made a big mistake by challenging us." Nick said in a coy tone.

Cain shook his head. "No, I haven't. You two don't even have your battle suits to give you an edge. I can tell you two are very experienced with hand to hand combat but you also rely on your weapons and battle suits. Without them, your body now has limitations. I, however, know many fighting styles to close quarter combat. Don't get me wrong however, I am sure you two will last for a while against me. The Hilos will help you."

Nick leaned forward with his elbow to the table and his hand on his cheek. "When we do beat you to a pulp, you going to tell me where my little brother is, so... shall we get started?"

Cain nodded while he placed the wine bottle down. "Alright, let's go."


	18. History

Judy slowly placed her hand on her taser and asked. "How did you know where to find us?"

"I have trackers." Cain simply said.

"H-Hnn.." Judy held her head with her other hand.

Nick quickly looked towards his partner. "What's wrong?"

Judy quickly said. "The last thing I want to do is fight, especially in a war that doesn't have to happen. We can talk and think of a solution."

Cain raised his eye brow. "A change of attitude?"

"Please, just think about it. A lot of innocent animals are going to get hurt." Judy pleaded.

Cain hummed for a second. "I have thought about it for a long time. Much longer than you think. This is the best course of action."

"You're not going to talk to reason?" Judy asked.

Cain shook his head no.

"Some of your allies will get hurt too. Don't you care about them?" Judy gripped the handle of her taser tighter.

"I do. They all know the risks." Cain's tone slightly got weak. His eyes had a sense of pain in them now.

"..You don't want to do this. I can see it in your eyes." Judy exclaimed. Her tone soft-spoken.

Cain paused for a second, his eyes looking down slightly.

Feeling she is getting to the reptile, she continued. "Tell me why you're doing this. If I know the problem then we can find a solution, don't you agree?"

"But.." Cain seemed to be lost for words.

"Yes, Cain?" Judy asked. Nick blinked at Cain.

Cain looked back at Judy. "They never taught you what happened between us in school?"

Nick tilted his head tilted his head to the side. "Between us?"

"Explain to us. We don't know what you mean." Judy said.

Cain was about to say something but shook his head. "I see what you're trying to do. And it won't work. You're stalling for time. You know about the history between our two races. If you won't make the first move, I will!"

Unbeknownst to Judy and Nick, Dave was among the reptile group, watching and observing. It was his first time seeing his leader fight.

* * *

[Battle bg music: Casino fight by **Marquiqui of the Bonquiquis** (Kung-Fu Hustle)]

Seeing she lost him now, Judy quickly pulled out the taser and fired. Cain caught the two darts with his hand, the electric current not even making him flinch, and he pulled back, bringing Judy over the table and her neck to his other hand.

Nick leaped over the table in an attempt to bring Cain down, but the crocodile tosses the two darts to Nick's chest. The electric current still running and Nick got shocked back to the ground. Cain than threw Judy to the ground as well.

Judy turned the taser off and Nick pulled the darts from his chest.

"Sorry." Judy said.

"It's okay, Carrots." Nick stood up slowly.

"We can confuse him if we attack at the same time. We go at the count of three." Judy said in a low tone of voice.

Nick nodded. Three seconds passed and both him and Judy lunged forward to Cain.

In a quick show of speed, Cain punched both animals square in the face almost instantaneously, causing them to fall on their backs to the ground.

Dave's eyes widen from the show of speed Cain just displayed.

Nick quickly got up with Judy following behind him. Before they could even attack again, Cain kicked them both in the stomach. The impact pushing them back 20 feet.

"Argh!" Judy held her stomach tightly before getting up with her partner.

The crocodile placed his foot on a table and pushed it forward. Nick quickly got in front of Judy and let the table slam onto him. The table exploded upon impact, making Nick fly back.

"Nick! You'll pay for that!" Judy ran up to Cain. Despite throwing fast punches and kicks, Cain dodged every single move.

"Your moves are predictable." Cain said as he grabbed Judy's right arm, pulled her in, and slammed his palm to her chest. Making her roll on the ground a few times before stopping.

Nick ran towards Cain, closing the gap between him and the crocodile. Cain moved to the side and stuck his foot out, making Nick trip over it. Cain's tail then wrapped around Nick's legs and lift the fox up in the air.

"Give up." Cain said.

Nick growled. "Never!"

With that, Cain moved his tail down, making Nick slam onto the ground hard. He then swung the fox around a few time before letting, sending the fox crashing through a wooden railing.

With his back turned. Judy seized her chance and attempted to attack then. Cain, however, sensed her coming before hand and turned around. His arms wrapped around the rabbit and he did a belly to belly suplex, making Judy slam onto her back to the hard ground.

Nick pushed away the pieces of wood to get up but Cain pulled the fox over his shoulder

Nick tried to get out of Cain's grip. "L-Let go of me!"

Cain started to run before jumping forward to preform a running man slam. Nick got slammed onto the ground with all of Cain's weight falling hard onto his stomach, causing him to groan loudly in pain.

"You both don't have a chance against me." Cain said as he stood up.

"S-Shut up.." Judy said as she limply got onto her feet once again.

Cain slowly pointed his finger to the side. "Nick, you wanted to see your brother, well look there. I highly suggest you do too, Judy."

Judy looked at where Cain was pointing and her eyes widen. Dave was holding a tablet, and it was showing a live video of Judy's entire family surrounded by reptiles.

Nick had a shocked look on his face while Cain said. "This whole time they were watching this little scuffle. By how your family looks, Judy, they seem to be very upset by how badly you're doing your job."

"Don't listen to him, sweetie! You're doing fine!" Bonnie said to reassure her daughter.

"Kick his butt and send him to jail, sis!" Susan said to cheer Judy on.

"Please.. don't bring my family into all of this! I won't know what to do if I lose them!" Judy said in her mind. Her eyes soon focused on Cain as her nose started to twitch. "How... How did you find them?!"

"Easy. Dave went to Zootopia and asked the animals who are your family." Cain explained.

"You better let my little brother go, right now!" Nick demanded.

Cain hummed before saying. "He's not a hostage or anything. He's doing all this on his own free will."

"Let my family go, Cain!" Judy shouted out.

"Do you feel it, Judy? That feeling of panic and worry for your love ones? You now feeling some of my pain!" Cain slowly turned around to look at Judy.

"I said right now!" Judy's eyes got watery from overwhelming anger building up inside.

"You reptiles are terrorists." Nick said coldly.

Cain placed his hands behind his back. "You claim we are terrorists, but when it's you who are the terrorists of this land. I didn't want to hurt any of you, to be honest, but I know you animals will not listen to my requests. Over the centuries your ancestors have terrorized us. You leave all of us no choice but to go forward with violence and revenge. I will make sure everyone will know the pain of the reptiles and I have suffered through."

Nick attempted to slash at Cain from behind, but the reptile's tail wrapped around his arm and threw him to Judy.

Judy went up to Nick. She couldn't even say anything as she started to cry.

"C-Carrots, don't let them see they get to." Nick said in an attempt to calm Judy down.

"Yeah but h-" Judy was interrupted by Cain. "Judy, think we can't get to you? Well, look at the live feed."

Judy looked at the tablet again and to her horror, she saw one of the reptiles lay its hands on Bonnie's face. When Stu try to defend his wife, another reptile punch him in the gut, making him go down.

Something snapped in Judy as her eyes turned to a reddish purple color. "You don't touch my family!" Judy screamed out and ran towards Cain in a blind rage.

"Judy wait!" Nick shouted out.

Judy not only did fast punches and kicks but changed it up a bit by suddenly displaying a chain of spin and flip kicks. Even some of the moves looked like Caporia in nature. All this actually caught Cain off guard and a pair of bunny feet almost hit his face.

"Impressive..." Cain said as he once again grabbed Judy's arm in the middle of her attacks and his other hand went up under her forearm, thus breaking her arm. Not done yet, he then pulled her forward so his knee collide onto her stomach, making Judy spit out some blood. And with one final move, Cain grabbed Judy by her neck and choke slammed her through a table.

Silence fell in the area as Nick just stared at Judy. A tear went down the bunny's eye and this triggered Nick to lose it as. His eyes went wild and the color changed to hazel. He growled loudly at the crocodile.

"Hm?" Cain tilted his head to Nick.

"..Just stay down, brother." Dave said to himself.

"N-Nick.." Judy's vision was blurry but could see how Nick got on all fours.

Nick ran up to Cain and start swinging his claws as fast as he could. The crocodile got surprised by how one of Nick's claws managed to actually cut his cheek. When Cain tried to do an uppercut, Nick changed his style instinctively and stood on his feet to dodge the uppercut. Cain was fast after recovering from a missed attack as he simply used his other hand to punched Nick down to the ground and for added measure, he picked the fox up with one arm and did a sidewalk slam, deeply bruising the fox's back. This cause Nick to whimper very loudly.

Judy's entire family was shouting out in anger and sadness as the reptiles started to take them away.

Cain looked at Nick and then Judy. "Maybe none of you know what happened. If so, then I am truly sorry but I will avenge my ancestors." Cain then turned to reptiles. "It's time to go."

The reptiles blocking the doors quickly jumped up. They all were climbing up the building and as soon as they got to the top, they leap forward. The animals in Boe city were screaming and trying to get out of the reptiles way as they land. Some kids took videos and pictures of the whole scene. Other polices officers trying to catch the reptiles but they were just too fast.

"C-Carrots.." Nick crawled limply to his partner. Again, he has to see his friend hurt, but this time even worse than before due to mental trauma.

Just then, the officers got inside. One of the officers went to Judy.

Judy's eyes focused on the officer. "I'm s-sorry.."

"Save your voice, Judy. EMS is on the way." Said the officer.

"I'm s-sorry for not winning... It was our chance to stop the r-reptiles. Now they have m-my family... I don't even know where they will be at. I n-need to save them.." Judy began to sob.

When the EMS got to the scene, they took both Judy and Nick to one of the hospitals in Boe city.

* * *

September 1st, 2016.

Judy and Nick were laying on the hospital beds, wrapped in bandages, but mostly healed. Bella and Nico was in the room as well.

"My dad started talking to me again. He said that the army is thinking of plans on stopping the reptiles." Bella said as she sat down next to Judy.

Judy softly smiled. "It's good he's talking to you again."

Bella nodded. She notices how Judy seem to be more distance than before. "Judy, do you want to talk about what happened?"

"What else is there to talk about?! We failed you all!" Nick said loudly. Clearly upset.

Usually, Bella would yell right back, but she understood why Nick is upset.

"Nick, no need to shout." Judy said while looking at Nick.

"Sorry.." Nick sighed

Norse, Bogo, Kyle, and Cole soon stepped into the room.

"How you both holding up?" Bogo asked.

"Could be better." Judy slowly sat up on the bed.

"So who did this to you?" Norse asked curiously.

"A reptile named Cain. Apparently, he's the leader of all this." Nick said.

"And he said something. He said that our two species have a history with one another. For over centuries." Judy said.

Norse quickly asked. "Did he explain what he meant by that?"

Judy shook her head no. "But he said something about revenge. He also claims our ancestors terrorized their ancestors. Apparently, we all were not taught about what happened."

Norse soon turned around, thinking heavily.

"You know something, don't you?" Kyle asked.

"I am sure everyone here remembers in history class that there's a huge part of our history missing, correct?" Norse said.

Everyone in the room agreed.

"That missing history might have to do what is happening right now." Norse kept thinking.

"If t-that's true, what would we gain f-from knowing?" Nico asked Norse.

Norse turned to look at everyone. "I don't know. Unless.."

"Stop being cryptic." Kyle's voice got tense.

"Please?" Bella said with a sigh.

"Unless our lore is missing. In 1600, that's when this land was founded but no information on what group founded. Also, there's a lot of missing information on what happened even before then, mainly between 1405 to 1933. Decades of lost information. Something had to happen during that time." Norse kept contemplating.

"You're saying something had to happen, but why must something happen during that time?" Cole wondered.

"Think about. Doesn't it seem a little too weird that nothing else happened during that 528-year time gap? Hardly mentions any rulers. No mentions of any kind of wars between different kinds of animals. Then all of the sudden in 1933, a wealth of history just happens. All of our history books claim that between 1405 to 1933 that's when we were evolving, but I am second guessing that now. 77% of the United States of Tapis history is missing… no, not missing but hidden from us." Norse said.

"You think someone is hiding information from us? A very big claim to state, Norse." Bogo said.

"It's just an assumption but when truly thinking about it, it makes sense. United States of Tapis is the only nation with a lot of missing history, but the other countries have a perfect time line. So let me ask you all this, do you think it is possible that we animals were not here first?" Norse asked.

"Urgh, this is hurting my head." Bella leaned on to the chair and crossed her arms.

"Norse, if I am f-following you correctly, I think you're a-about to say that the reptiles were here first." Nico said.

"Impossible." Kyle exclaimed.

"It's all brain storming and assumptions, Kyle. I am not saying I am right on any of this. But if the reptiles were here on this land first, then everything falls into place." Norse said.

Judy then said. "Centuries of our ancestors terrorizing them. Revenge. We terrorized the land and left them no choice but to go underground."

"Judy, what are you talking about?" Bella said.

"I believe she understands what I am trying to explain." Norse slightly smiled.

"Cain is trying to avenge his ancestors from what our ancestors did to the land and to his race." Judy simply said.

"Correct and that also means none of us originated on United States of Tapis but one of the other countries." Norse said

"Something's not adding up. You said the other countries have a perfect time line of their history, and the U.S.T is part of their time line, so why is there no mention of our ancestors migrating to U.S.T. in their history books?" Cole asked.

"I.. I don't know how to answer that. A lot needs to be discovered. I am just hating myself that I been so focused on the future all this time but not really concerning about missing information of the past." Norse sighed.

Judy then said. "If all of this is true. Then we're the bad guys.."

Bogo grunted. "Have you forgotten what those reptiles tried to do to us in Lake Osiris? I do admit that if our ancestor did drive them down, then that's not right. But those reptiles attacking our cities and causing terror isn't right neither. They need to be stopped."

Judy and Nick both groan and held their heads.

"You g-guys okay?" Nico asked.

"They need to rest. Let's leave them alone." Kyle said.

After saying goodbye, everyone left.

Judy started to think about her fight with Cain. One thing, in particular, was on her mind. "Nick, when I was down and you went wild.. your eyes changed color."

"So did your, Carrots." Nick said.

Judy looked at her friend. "Really?"

Nick nodded. "Mhm. What was my color?"

"Looked yellowish." Judy said.

"Aw man. Yours was cooler. It was like reddish." Nick sighed.

Judy chuckled a bit before laying back on the bed again. "Nick, we need to show Cain that us animals today are not how our ancestors were. Maybe that will make him and his army stop."

Nick nodded. "Yeah. In the mean time, we stuck here."

"At least we're in the same room together." Judy smiled wide and reached to Nick's hand.

Nick softly gripped her hand while smiling too.


	19. Break out

September 2nd, 2016.

All the reptiles were transported from Boe city F.B.I. headquarters to the Zootopia prison unit due to officials worrying that Cain and his group was going to free them. In the courtyard of the prison, the inmates were allowed only one hour to be in the area. There were eight towers surrounding the courtyard with officers watching the inmates. On one side of the area housed the reptiles and the other side housed the animals. An electric fence was the only thing separating the two groups

"Woah.. look at them." Said one of the inmates, clearly talking about the reptiles.

Chatter soon spread in the area concerning the reptiles. However, one particular sheep didn't say anything as she just stared at Ruby. She had an idea but needed to get the guards to not look at her so she pushed a male moose to a lion.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" The lion roared and pushed the moose back.

Soon enough, an all-out brawl occurred in the yard. Of course, the officers main focus was to contain the inmates but it will take time.

After mustering enough courage and knowing now the guards won't be watching her for a good minute, the sheep ran to the fence.

"Hey, you there!" Said the sheep.

Ruby slithered to the fence. "What you want, fluff ball?"

"Are you the ones who fought Judy and Nick?" The sheep asked.

"Yeah, why do you askkksss?" Ruby's fork tongue flickered out of her mouth for a second as Sebastian stood next to her.

"I bet you both want revenge for losing huh?" The sheep smirked and poked her glasses up a bit.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. "How do you know we fought them?"

"I have an inside man in the ZPD feeding me information." The sheep turned around, seeing the guards already subduing most of the inmates. She then turned back around. "I want revenge as well, especially against that stupid bunny, Judy."

Ruby smiled slightly from hearing that.

"So, want to work together?" The sheep asked.

"Prove your worth to us first. Got a plan to get us out of here?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I do. What is your cell number?" The sheep asked Ruby.

Ruby smirked. "My cell is 61 and Sebastian's is 62. If we do escape, I will put in a good word to our leader for you to join us." Ruby saw the guards goes towards the sheep. "Get away from the fence and lay on the ground now."

"By the way, my cell is 11 and my name is Dawn Bellwether." The sheep quickly moved from the fence and laid onto her stomach with her hands behind her back.

"Think we can trust her, boss?" Asked one of the reptiles.

"Her eyes are hungry for vengeance. She won't mess up this one chance to get back at that fox and bunny. Mmmmm, I can't wait to squeeze the life out of them both." Ruby said coldly while watching the guards move Bellwether away.

* * *

Hours after the small riot, all the inmates were placed into their cells. Dawn could be seen just looking at of the small window as a guard walked by her cell. In her hands, she held a small device she uses to communicate with her inside man.

Seconds later, the sheep went up to the steel door. "E-Excuse me, officer. I need to use the bathroom and my toilet is still broken."

Two wolf officers went up to the door. One unlocked it and the other placed Dawn in cuffs while guiding her to another bathroom. They had to walk pass the reptiles cells.

When getting near cell 61, Dawn pretended to scratch her left leg with her right foot, slightly slowing the guards down. A piece of paper slid down from her pants leg to the ground behind them.

"Sorry. Itchy leg." Dawn said as she stepped on the paper and moved her foot to the side, making the paper slide under steel door that housed Ruby.

Ruby began to tap her tail lightly to the wall. Sebastian, being her cell neighbor, heard knocking on the wall. He instantly understood that the knocking was in Morse Code.

He slowly went up to the steel door and his right eye peeks at the small opening. He could see a mule guard leaning back on the chair and reading a newspaper. His eye then focused on the key ring. The chameleon stood up straight and pressed his mouth to the opening, his tongue recoiled and shoot forward as soon as no other guards were in sight. His abnormal tongue wrapped around the holding of the key ring.

"Okay ol' boy, you got this.." Sebastian said to himself as he very slowly lifted the key ring. He was doing a good job at not making any noise as he brought the key ring to the opening. He tried a few of the keys on the lock of his door. One of the keys worked and unlocked the door. After that, he slid the key ring into his cell.

"Itchy leg again, sorry." Dawn pretend once again to scratch her leg with her foot as she was being walked back to her cell. Soon a black key slid under Sebastian's door and Bellwether stepped on it slowly.

"Should wash your fluff better, Dawn." Said one of the wolf guards.

Dawn just smirked as the key was gripped by the underside of her toes. Once placed in the cell, she got the key from her foot and chuckled. "Too easy."

Waiting for night to come around, she knew there will be fewer guards around. A minute before one of the guard issued lights out, Dawn managed to place the key in the lock of her steel door and unlocked it.

"Lights out!" Said a beaver guard.

The lights in the facility turned off and that's when Dawn and Sebastian slowly opened their doors. While Sebastian was unlocking all the doors for his reptile friends, Dawn was messaging her inside man about an underground tunnel.

As planned, all the reptiles and Dawn met at a private section of the prison.

"Where's to now?" Ruby asked.

"A tunnel" Dawn went up to a keypad and aimed a black light from her device to it. She could see fingerprints on the numbers 6, 9, 0, 1, 3. "It beyond this door, but problem is that my inside man doesn't know the code. I have just one chance to put the right code. If I put the wrong code, then the alarms will sound."

"Put in something." Ruby said.

Dawn thought and slowly pressed the numbers '1600'. The door unlocked and slowly opened.

The sheep and the reptiles quickly went inside while Otis closed the door shut.

"Lucky guess. But a random number to choose, so why did you choose that one?" Sebastian wondered.

"1600 is when this nation was founded. Figures they would use that as the code. But I now know that isn't the case. I know this nation was founded way before then." Dawn said as she and the others were crawling down the tunnel.

Ruby started to think. "How much did your inside man tell you about us?"

"A lot more than what anyone else thinks. The contacts he goes to for information are in some way or form in the government." Dawn explain.

"That doesn't answer my question." Ruby said.

Dawn turned her head to look at the snake. "I know what happened, especially in 1405. The wars and all. I want to help you guys."

Ruby laughed slightly. "I can tell from your tone that you want something in exchange for your service."

"Two things." Dawn began to crawl down the tunnel again. "One, I want to have control of Zootopia."

"And two?" Sebastian asked.

Dawn smirked widely. "I want to watch as you two end Judy and Nick."

"Heh, and I always thought that sheep were non-violent, caring animals." Ruby said in a coy tone.

After another three mines of crawling, the group finally made it to the end of the tunnel. Dawn slowly pushed open the door that led to a closed movie theater.

Dawn's device started to vibrate. She pulled it out and read a message from her inside man. "Well, the guards now know we escaped."

"The whole city will be looking for us, so where can we hide?" Ruby asked.

Dawn thought for a second. "Oh, I know. There's an abandon mansion on the outskirts of the city. We can hide there and then I can have my inside man go to Boe city to have the reptiles get us."

"Quick on your feet with plans to. I have a feelin' that you will be a great help to us." Sebastian smiled.

Dawn nodded and lead the way.

* * *

Judy and Nick were fixated on the news on the hospital room TV.

"I can't believe this, not only the reptiles escaped but Bellwether to?!" Nick asked out loud.

Judy lightly bit her bottom lip. "It's just getting worse for us all. I can't be here any longer. I have to do something." Judy attempted to the turn to get out of the bed but her ribs started to hurt and she groaned in pain.

Nick sighed. "Cain… How could he just beat us that badly? We took on the hardest police training and he moped the floor with us."

Judy remembered what Cain did say before the fight. "Cain was right."

Nick turned to look at Judy. "What do you mean?"

"He said we relied on our weapons and battle suits. Without them, our bodies have limitations." Judy said.

"Hands and feet are the only weapons you need to win any battle." Said a mysterious female voice.

"What the?!" Judy quickly looked towards the door, seeing a small hooded figure.

Nick quickly pulled out his gun. "How did you get in here?!"

"Through the door." Said the figure.

"Don't get smart with me!" Nick lightly growl.

"Who are you?" Judy asked.

The figure soon stepped in the light. It was an elderly sea turtle. "I wish not to fight, but to help."

"Why should we believe you?" Judy sat up on the bed.

"Admittedly, I only have words to convince you both. I want to help because I believe this isn't the best course of action for reptiles and amphibians." Said the turtle.

Judy and Nick just looked at each other. Nick slowly lowered his gun.

"Who are you and if we accepted your help, what kind of help can you give us." Judy asked.

"I am Emma Isabelle, a teacher who taught the reptiles how to fight, including Cain." Said the turtle.

Nick paused, observing the turtles features. "You don't seem like you could do the moves that Cain did."

"Looks are not everything. It can deceive and confused. In a way, my looks give me stealth. The help I am offering to you both is that I can teach you how to fight Cain and any other reptile, without the use of weapons." Emma said as she walks in front of the two beds.

"You're quick to turn traitor on your team. Makes me trust you even less." Judy said.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I know." The turtle slowly looked out the window, seeing the city in the view. "I love this nation so much and I don't want a war to ruin its beauty. Cain's army needs to be stopped."

"Is Cain doing this to avenge his ancestors?" Judy asked Emma for reassurance.

"Yes." Emma responded.

Judy looked to the side. "Before we fought Cain, I got to him a bit. He seems a little regretful. I sensed pain in him too."

Emma closed her eyes. "Out of all the reptiles, he's perhaps the most caring yet gullible of them all."

"What do you mean by him being gullible?" Judy asked.

"I can tell he's influenced on doing the invasion because of his friends and army. He had a very hard life growing up, but his friends; Ruby, Sebastian, Eloi, and LeRoy helped him get to leadership. In a way, he feels he owes them for that. They all wanted to do an invasion of this nation for a long time and at first, he was against the idea, but over time with them always reminding him they were there when he called for help and that he needs to return the favor; the idea just took root." Emma explained.

"Peer pressure is what it seems like to me." Nick said.

"To sum it up, yes it is. But those reptiles are not a bad influence on him. They really do treat him like family and he's there for them. They all look up to him, hoping and praying he will show them a better future. To a new light over the horizon." Emma said as she looked at Judy. "You seemed troubled now."

Judy sighed while looking down at the sheets of the bed.

Nick's ears went down. "What's wrong, carrots?"

"If what you're saying is true. Cain sounds a lot like me if I was in that kind of position." Judy said softly.

"Well, you wouldn't invade the land and terrorize animals, would you?" Nick asked.

".. I don't know, maybe." Judy looked at Nick.

Nick was speechless from what he just heard.

"I am just looking at Cain's point of view. When I think about my family being hostage right now, all I feel is just anger. That I want to punch them all in the face and make them feel how I feel about them taking my family, Nick. I believe he's doing it to make me feel how he felt for a long time." Judy explain.

It took a second, but Nick now knew what Judy was saying. "..Express your feelings the best way you can to your enemy, so that way perhaps they won't do it again. I get it."

"I want a good future for all animals and Cain wants a good future for all reptiles. Words can get to him. I know I can get through to him and let him know I get how he feels." Judy said.

"Actions speak louder than words. If you fight him and start to win, you'll get through to him more. I have done it many times when he and I spar. My words almost planting to his head but one of his friends would always stop the fight when he was losing." Emma slowly walked back to the door.

"Nick, I want to help Cain and this nation come to a peaceful term of an agreement. Where we all can just live together." Judy slowly got out of the bed.

"That's a tall glass of order but hey, I will help you." Nick smile and stood next to Judy.

"So you will teach us how to fight, but how?" Judy asked.

Emma replied. "I have a place where we can go, but you have to promise not to let anyone know where we are going."

Judy and Nick agreed. Soon, Nick groaned and gripped his head.

"You okay?" Judy asked with concerned.

Nick nodded. "Y-Yeah, just that Hilos stuff again.

"Come, first lesson is to fully see the scope of what Hilos can do to the mind and the victim." Emma soon walked out of the room with Judy and Nick following behind.


	20. Both sides of Hilos

Judy, Nick, and Emma were walking down the hospital halls.

"Where is everyone?" Judy asked. Noting how there was no one else in sight.

"They're on the lower floors, tending to the wounded animals who were victims of Cain's invasion of this city." Emma responded.

"Tch." Nick slightly feral his upper lip at Emma. He then leaned to Judy. "Think this is some kind of trap?" He asked Judy in a whisper.

"I don't know. It could be but I not getting a hostile vibe from her." Judy said.

Emma stopped and turned around. "The Hippo and the Capybara; the animals you both brutalized. I want you to see the condition you've put them in." She then opened a door, leading to a hospital room.

Judy and Nick looked at each other before walking in. They were a little wary. They didn't know if this was legit or an ambush.

Emma soon closed the door and stood by it. "Hilos changes the mind drastically."

Judy made it to the bed where the Hippo was laying at and she gasped. Her hands trembling and her nose twitched. She was seeing the full extent of what she did. The Hippo's left arm was in a cast, bandages around his stomach, bruises and cuts on his face, and his eyelids were so swollen that they look like balloons.

"I didn't know that I.." Judy's voice got weak like she didn't have anything to drink for days. She just couldn't help but feel for the Hippo.

Nick looked at Judy for a bit before looking at the other bed. The Capybara was in a similar state, except he had a neck brace on. "Jeez... I don't even remember doing that much harm to him."

"That can happen if you can't control the Hilos. It brings out a dark and cruel side of you. Most of my kin has succumbed to this effect.." Emma said.

Judy lightly placed her hand on the Hippo's cheek. "If it's like this, then I can't be in the ZPD anymore."

Nick quickly looked at Judy. "Carrots, don't quit again, especially what is happening here."

The bunny trembled. "But I can't be hurting animals like this."

"And you don't have to." Emma placed her fin on Judy's shoulder.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Judy wiped her watery eyes.

Emma smiled. "I mean, there's a way to control the Hilos in you. Like I have." Emma then made her way to Nick. "Control it, and you can do a lot more."

"W..Why are you looking at me like that?" Nick backed away from Emma.

"Nick, you don't believe me, do you?." Emma said.

Nick shrugged. "Well, you just said most of your kin gave in to the Hilos. What makes you the exception?"

Emma placed her fins behind her shell. "Because I refused to let it take a hold of me. I've worked with the benefits it gives, while also ignoring the negative effects it bestows."

"How you do that?" Judy asked.

Emma smiled at the bunny. "You shouldn't need to ask that. You did it before." Judy looked at the Emma slightly confused. With a soft chuckle, the turtle continues. "I was there when you and Nick fought Cain. Before you did, you grabbed your head and started to talk to him. Do you know why you did that?"

"Because I felt like I can reach out to him. Find a way to stop all this fighting." Judy said.

"Exactly. The true 'you' at that moment blocked the Hilos effect and you was yourself. That's how you do it. Let me ask you this, what goal are you both trying to complete?" Emma asked.

"I want everyone to just live peacefully with one another and not judge others all because of what animal they are." Judy answered.

Nick then said. "Same. Moreover, that I want the image that some animals are untrustworthy to be gone."

"Does reptiles and amphibians fit in your goals?" Emma asked while making her way to a window.

There was a brief silence before Judy spoke. "Yes. Animals and reptiles can live side by side."

"You realize that to do so, you will have to go against the government, the army, even your police department? Most, if not all, will not believe what you believe." Emma said.

"Doesn't matter." Nick stood next to Judy. "If Judy says we can live side by side, then we can. Besides, she has a good influence on everyone. I know most animals will listen to her."

"And if they don't. Will you abandon that goal?" Emma kept looking out the window.

"No. If there's a will, there's a way." Judy stood straight up with confidence.

Nick chuckled. "God, you sound so corny sometimes."

Judy pushed her shoulder to the fox, making him stumble. "Doesn't matter. It's who I am."

"And that's what I love about you." Nick smiled.

Emma went up to Judy and Nick. "You two have a good relationship. Are you both lovers?"

Judy's eyes widen. "W-Well… err ummm, I m-mean." Judy was blushing hard.

Nick was getting a kick out of how Judy was stuttering on her words. He then placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her in close. "You can say that. Not too serious just yet. But Judy, however, has seen my body once."

"What?!" Judy shouted out and then covered her mouth. She looked at the beds, but the Hippo and Capybara remained asleep.

"Oh goodness me, well I won't ask what happened after that." Even Emma seemed surprised as she went to the door slowly.

Nick soon leaned to Judy's ear. "It was cute on how you reacted when I got into my boxers. You looked like you was going to fai- Ow!"

Judy punched him in the arm. "Don't call m-me cute and be q-quiet! I thought you were sleepwalking!" Judy said in a loud whisper.

Nick rubbed his arm. 'Y'know, for a small bunny, you do pack a punch. Even before this Hilos stuff." Nick kept looking down at Judy, and soon he saw her smirking. "Why you smirking like that..?"

Judy's eyes seem to have a shine to them, yet her smirk was devilish. "Oh, nothing. Just thought of a way on how I am going to get you back."

"..H-Huh?" Nick's ears went down.

Judy leaned on her tippy toes and whispered to Nick. "Don't think too hard about it. It will be a surprise, Nicky." She then walked away from him.

The red fox gulped and thought. "What does she mean by that?! I was just messing around back at then! God Nick, this is the price you pay for being too good at teasing!"

"Nick, we leaving, you coming?" Judy's voice sounded softer as if teasing Nick.

"Y-Yes, Carrots." Nick walked out of the room.

All three of them was once again walking down the hallways, with Nick being at the back of the line. His hands behind his head and he wasn't thinking of anything until his eyes looked down at Judy's stride.

"Her hips.. are swaying more than usual. A-And her tail is up! She's already starting this.. this.. whatever it is!" Nick said in his mind.

Judy looked back and smiled. "Nick, you okay? You seemed flustered."

"Flustered? Nah, just hot in the hallways." Nick said as an excuse.

Judy nodded and continued to walk.

"..I wonder how far she will take this." Nick thought.

They made it to a fire escape ladder near a window and Emma turned around. "We're going to leave the hospital, then make our way to the ocean. It's the place where I will be able to train you both."

"Say, you do know tomorrow when the nurses check our rooms and see that we're not there, they going to call every police department for a search and rescue, right?" Nick asked.

"I do. But I know it will be some time before they check the coast." Emma responded.

"Hm.." Judy's ears went down.

Nick saw her mood change. "What's wrong, Carrots."

"The nearest ocean is about 300 miles from here. It's so far away from where my family is at… where ever they are being kept at." Judy said while looking at Nick.

"I understand where you are coming from. But I wouldn't say to go to the ocean if I knew a better place. Besides, it's been some days since I swam and I am feeling too weak to train you anywhere else." Emma said.

"Hn.. fine." Judy said.

"Don't worry, you will get your family back." Emma said in an attempt to reassure the bunny.

Nick looked out the window, seeing flashing red and blue lights all over the city. "One question I have is how we even going to be able to leave the city. There are cops everywhere and I am sure a lot of reptiles are all over the place to."

"We use those machines with the wheels to get out." Emma replied.

"Aka a car." Nick said.

Emma nodded.

"Okay, well I don't have a car here and Judy's car is still at the restaurant. So a car is not an option." Nick stood up straight.

"Nick, you're going to have to hotwire a car." Judy said.

The fox looked at Judy with some surprised. "But Carrots, that's illegal and we're still cops."

Judy smirked. "And yet I didn't hear that you couldn't or wouldn't do it."

Nick chuckled. "Fine, I will. I'm more surprised you're okay with doing this."

"To be honest, I am not. I can't imagine what the animal is going to feel when he or she finds their car missing. But we have no other choice, so let's get moving." Judy said.

All three went down the ladder and made it to the car parking lot.

"Nick, we're taking this one." Judy pointed to a blue 2006 van.

Nick gave Judy a lazy look. "Really?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with it." Judy said.

"Well, I was more incline we take this one." Nick pointed to a black 2017 Mustang.

Judy sighed loudly. "Nick, we're leaving the city. You just want to leave looking good huh?"

Nick nodded. "Correctamundo."

Judy smiled but the smile disappeared quickly when she saw someone behind Nick. "Jake?!"

"Huh?!" Nick turned around and saw the horse behind him. "O-Oh hey there man."

"Well I was going to ask why you two are not in the hospital, but I see you have plans on taking my car." Jake said.

"Oh, that's your c-car? Oh, well y-you s-" Jake then interrupted Nick. "Save the speech, go ahead and take it. I have my police cruiser here to get around."

Judy had a puzzled look on her face while Nick asked. "Oh really?! Thank you!"

"Yeah, but Judy's driving it. I don't trust you driving it. Also, you're going to tell me why there's a reptile walking with you guys." Jake then took a sip of his coffee.

"Tch, figures." Nick crossed arms.

Judy explained the situation to Jake.

"Well then. You guys need to a handle of that Hilos. I will keep the nurses away from your rooms for as long as I can. "Jake said.

"Wow, I thought you would give us a speech on why we shouldn't be going with Emma." Nick said.

Jake took another sip of his coffee. "I do, but I don't like talking much. And well I also believe we all can co-exist with one another. Judy, you better talk good sense to everyone when you get back."

Judy nodded and got into the driver's seat after helping Emma in the back seat. Nick, however, jumped through the open window and sat on the passenger seat.

"Hey! That right there is why I don't trust you driving my car Nick!" Jake said with an angry face.

"Relax." Nick smiled and placed his hands behind his head while leaning back on the black leather seat.

Judy pressed the on the button and the car's engine revved up. The car then said. "Bunny in the driver seat. Making adjustments." The pedals moved up to Judy's feet, the chair rose up just a bit and the steering wheel moved closer to her.

"I do say, you sure thing isn't alive?" Emma was confused about the computer's voice.

Judy slowly gripped the steering wheel as her heart pounded. Nick was on the edge of his seat as he really wanted to see how the car handles.

Jake smiled after seeing how Judy's eyes widen. "Never drove a car like this huh?"

The bunny shook her head no slowly. Her right foot just above the gas pedal.

"Well, enjoy it. Just promise to bring it back in one piece." Jake said.

"I promise I will." Judy said.

"Okay, I am going to get a hold of border control on the west side of the city, let them know another unit will be watching, you'll have just five minutes pass through without being detected. Go through Fairy and Luke street and you will be on the highway to the ocean. And Judy." Jake took another sip of his coffee.

"Yes?" Judy looked at Jake.

"Drive as fast as you can. Car, speed limiter off." Jake lightly tapped the hood of the car before walking off.

"Speed limiter: Off." Said the computer.

A smile appeared on Judy's face and her foot pressed on the gas pedal.

"Woah!" Nick got pressed back to his seat, and so did Emma.

They quickly peeled off from the parking lot in no time. Judy's eyes kept looking at the speed meter. "70 mph in just four seconds! Amazing!"

"You said it carrots, go faster!" Nick said loudly.

Emma looked out the window. She was in awe of how fast they were passing up buildings. "You animals have created some truly magnificent things."

Judy saw the opening where there were no animals patrolling and she stepped on the gas pedal harder. The engine roared as they zoomed passed the city limit and on to the empty highway.

"The highway is all ours, Carrots. Push this beast to the limit!" Nick demanded.

Judy gripped Nick's hand tightly. "You got it!" She forced the supercar to the max. They were zooming down the highway at 200 mph. "We will make it to the beach in no time!"


	21. Train and release

September 3rd, 2016. 3:42 a.m.

Judy was driving down the empty road at 80 mph. She'd looked at the rearview mirror, seeing Emma looking out the window. Her purple eyes then focused on Nick; who was sleep. Her Ipod hooked in by the aux cord it was playing MaLuca - If We Ran For It (Arpyem Remix).

"Oh, I love this song." Judy said to herself as she began to move her head from side to side slowly; matching the music's rhythm.

"Beautiful sounds. Never heard this kind of music before." Emma noted out loud.

The bunny smiled a bit. "This music genre is called Chillstep."

Emma blinked once. "Chillstep. I see."

Judy's eyes soon looked at a sign that displayed a 24-hour gas station and clothing store. Her right hand feeling on the hospital gown she still had on. "Making a quick stop." She said.

The car soon pulled up into the gas parking lot.

After filling the car up with gas, Judy then reached in the car to get to Nick. She began to move his arms to wake him up. "Nick, open your eyes."

"H-Hnn.." Nick turned on the chair, his back facing Judy.

Judy puffed out her cheeks. "Don't you turn your back on me. Get up now. We need to get some clothes to wear."

"Well go in there and get some clothes for us." Nick's voice sounded groggy and tired.

"I can get clothes for me, but not for you. I don't even know your side. Now come on." Judy said.

Nick sighed loudly and opened the car door. He slumped onto the ground like a slug and limply stood up. Yawning and stretching, he waited for Judy to lead.

"Going to be back, okay Emma?" Judy said to the sea turtle.

"Take your time, hun. I am enjoying this music. Also, Judy and Nick, lesson two about Hilos is to release pent-up stress by doing 'activities'." Emma said.

Nick was too tired to care about what Emma said. It took a second for Judy to figure out what the turtle meant. She soon went into the store. Nick following right behind her.

* * *

Both the fox and the bunny was instantly greeted by a goat employee.

"Welcome to Side Shore clothing store *hic* m-my name is Robert. Do you guys n-need *hic* help finding clothes to try on?" Robert said in a slurred voice and awkward body language.

"Robert, you wouldn't perhaps be drunk right now, would you? I mean, I am a cop, and from the smell of your breath, I say that you must've been drinking something." Judy pulled out of her badge to the goat.

"Yeah, no kidding, your breath is not the most refreshing right now." Nick covered his nose as his ears went down.

Robert's tone and posture quickly straighten up. "M-Me drunk? Please. Just tired is all. *hic*." The goat covered his mouth as he tried to stop hiccuping.

"Right. Well, today's your lucky day. I don't have time to arrest you myself, I don't have time to call back up to arrest you, and I am in a good mood. Where is the women's section?" Judy asked with a smile.

Robert pointed to the left.

"Thank you. Oh and one more thing, Robert. When I come back to this store, later down the road, I hope to see the hard-working Robert next time." Judy then walked off.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Robert said loudly.

"Where's the men's section?" Nick asked.

The goat pointed to the back of the store.

The red fox went to the back of the store and quickly picked out the clothes he wanted. He then made his way to the women's section and laid out a pile of clothes onto a bench. "All done. You ready?"

Judy looked at the clothes on the bench and shook her head. "Really? You wear skinny jeans and studded belts?"

A sly smirk drew across Nick's lips. "My teen years were pretty interesting."

"Even so, those are not clothes to wear for what we are going to do. You need loose fit clothes, not tight ones." Judy said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

Judy sighed slightly. "Because Emma is going to train us. You can't move a lot in that kind of clothes there." The bunny then pulled out black yoga pants.

"Aren't those tight to?" Nick said, referring to the yoga pants.

"Yes, but they stretch a lot so they won't hinder my movements. Nick, just get gym clothes." Judy then went to the dressing room to try on some clothes.

Nick's green eyes rolled and he went back to the men's section. When he came back to the woman's section, he dropped the clothes he was carrying and his jaw went down.

"Nick, something wrong?" Judy asked.

The bunny was wearing the black yoga pants and a pink sports bra. It was just the fact how nicely the clothes fit around her curves that were so shocking to Nick.

"N-Nothing, just hit my toe on something." Nick said in a last-second excuse.

Judy smirked slightly, knowing full well why Nick was shocked. She meant what she said about getting Nick back and also acting out lesson two.

"So Nick, you picked out the right clothes?" Judy asked while turning around and bending over slowly with her legs closed. Her bunny tail sticking straight up. The yoga pants doing good justice as the fabric outlined her well-developed hindquarters and butt. It even showcased nearly every individual muscles in her legs.

Nick couldn't even say anything. A slight blush showed on his cheeks.

"Nick?" Judy's ears went down and she turned her head but kept her body in the same position.

"S-So this is how you want to play i-it, huh Carrots?" Nick said in a low tone of voice.

"What was that?" Judy then stood up straight.

"Nothing. Yeah, I got the right clothes. Let me just try on one of them." Nick grabbed some of the clothes on the ground and went into the dressing room.

A few minutes passed and Nick came back out.

"Oh… s-sweet cheese and crackers." Judy covered her mouth as her eyes widen from seeing Nick.

The fox's body was quite muscular due to the Hilos. The white muscle shirt fitting around him nicely, showing off his built chest and toned stomach. His biceps and triceps well defined under his red fur, The red gym shorts was a loose fit but tight around his waist.

"What do you think, Carrots?" Nick's voice was sly.

Judy moved her hands from her mouth. She looked up and down at Nick's body as she started to bite her bottom lip hard. Slowly walking up to Nick, her hands softly felt upon his sides first.

"I take it that you like it." Nick said while looking down at the bunny.

"More t-than that. You look good in it." Judy responded as her eyes looked up at Nick's eyes. Her left hand slowly trailing down the fox's lower stomach.

Before things could escalate, there was a loud thud near the front of the store. The sound causing Judy and Nick to snap out of their intimate trance.

"What was that?" Nick asked.

Judy didn't know and ran to the cash register, seeing the goat passed out drunk on the floor.

Nick made it there soon enough and began to laugh.

Judy couldn't help but chuckle too. "Come on, we got to go."

After placing the clothes into the trunk of the car, Judy came back to the store and placed a pillow under the goat's head. She then turned him onto his side before placing $125 next to him to pay for the clothes. With that done, the car drove off from the parking lot.

* * *

6:30 a.m.

After some discussion, Nick finally got his chance to drive the Mustang while Judy took a nap in the back seat. Her head on the turtle's lap. Emma's fin lightly rubbing Judy's head. They were only a few minutes away from the ocean shore as they could see the ocean line some distance ahead.

Nick's eyes looked at the rear view mirror. "Say, you didn't sleep during this whole trip. You have insomnia?"

"Insomnia?" Emma asked.

"It's a condition where you can't sleep no matter what." Nick explained.

"Oh. Well, I suppose I do have that. Perhaps it's the Hilos to blame." Emma looked back at the rear view mirror, seeing Nick's eyes.

Nick stared at the turtle for a good second before looking back at the road. "We are here, finally."

Nick parked the car next to an abandoned shack. While he got out of the car, Emma woke Judy up.

"We are here." Emma said in a soft voice.

The bunny stretched on the seats before getting out of the car with Emma,

"Never seen an empty beach before." Nick said while placing his hands in his pockets.

"This beach has not been visited for a very long time." Emma began to walk forward.

"Why though?" Judy asked curiously.

Emma didn't have a clear answer. "Not too sure myself, deary. Could be because of how far away it is from any city. You two wait right there, I'm going to call my friend here."

Nick tilted his head to the side as he saw Emma pull out two metal pipes from her robe.

The sea turtle clicked the metal pipes together three times. The sound traveling far across the ocean. She turned placed the pipes back. "He will be here soon."

'Who's coming?" Nick asked.

"An animal you guys call a bat." Emma answered.

Judy's nose started to twitch. "A...A bat?"

"Those don't exist. They just made up monsters. Animals made up scary stories about them to scare little kids, ha, right Judy?" Nick lightly bump his elbow to Judy's.

"H-Heh yeah. Right." Judy's voice was shaky.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Don't tell me those stories actually freaked you out as a kid."

Judy crossed her arms. "Hmph, as if. I am brave and never believe those stories." Judy was clearly attempting to show Nick she is too tough to be scared of such things.

"Look at you. So cute how your nose twitches and how tough you act for me. I feel honored." Nick chuckled lightly.

"Don't call me cute, Nick!" Judy's ears went down quickly and she puffed out her slightly red cheeks.

"Shh you two, here he comes." Emma said.

Nick sighed. "Lady, there's no such thin-" Nick's eyes looked up, seeing two huge pairs of wings flapping in the sky. He also saw the bat's red eyes staring down at him. "They're real?! I thought it was a myth!"

Judy quickly gripped onto Nick's arm and hid most of her body behind him.

"Is it so hard to believe? I mean, you've seen my kin just a few weeks ago and we're more mythological than bats." Emma watched as the bat slowly lands in front of her.

"P-Point taken." Nick gulped.

Emma soon turned around to face Nick and Judy. "Geoff, this is Judy and Nick. Judy and Nick, this is Geoff."

"It's nice to meet you two." The bat's voice was deep and had an English accent. He reached his hand forward in an attempt to shake Nick's hand first.

"U-Uh, nice to meet you too." Nick moved his shaking hand to the bat and shook its hand.

Judy did the same, but with more nervousness than Nick.

"I take no offense that you two are scared of me, but rest assure, am I quite a gentleman." Geoff said as he placed his right hand to his chest and he lowed his head to Judy and Nick.

"Your species exists this hold time, but us animals have never seen your kind before. Is your species in hiding?" Judy asked.

Geoff stood up straight. "In a way, yes we are. You see, us bats look so different from what you're used to. We weren't sure if we would fit in, so we established our species on an island that's very far from any countries."

"How did you two meet?" Nick couldn't imagine what circumstances that would allow an amphibian and a bat to meet and be friends."

"Long story, that I will tell in due time. For now, however, training starts now. I need to see how resilient you two are. To test that, I want you both to run the entire length of the ocean's shore." Emma said.

"What?! That's like five miles we will have to run!" Nick exclaimed loudly.

Emma stared at Nick. "Make that from beginning to end… twice."

Nick growled slightly but got punched in his arm by Judy. "Stop it, Nick, before you make it worse for us!"

Nick rubbed his arm. "Fine.." He and Judy ran to the shoreline.

"Ten mile run on the first day. A little much, don't you think?" Geoff asked.

"Perhaps, but I know they can do it. Come now, Geoff." Emma made her way down to the shore.

* * *

Emma and Geoff were making Judy and Nick do all kinds of physical training and workouts. Ranging from push-ups, swimming, and endurance tests. Both animals were passing with flying colors but of course, it was straining them like crazy. They were at it nearly non-stop till 9:00 p.m.

"Ugh! They're t-trying to kill us!" Nick flopped onto the thin bed inside of the shack. He panted like crazy. Soon Judy laid on top of his back.

"I have t-to admit. This is more brutal than the police t-training." Judy said as she groaned.

"Carrots, think you c-can get that bag over there. I pulled it out from the trunk of the car. I think it has sports drinks." Nick said weakly.

Judy huffed. "You get up and go get it."

"Fine.." Nick got up from the bed, making Judy fall onto the bed. He then got to his knees and opened the bag. He saw some sports drinks and then another kind of drink. "Oh, interesting."

"Hm?" Judy turned her head to look at Nick.

Nick pulled out 50 oz bottle of red wine from the bag and showed it to Judy. "I think we can relax better with this."

"We can't. That's Jake's wine clearly." Judy said.

"Yeah, but it's not open. Just a taste. I think we deserve it." Nick smiled.

Judy smiled. "But what about Emma and Geoff? What if they walk in and see us drunk?"

Nick slowly went to the window and looked outside. He could see both Geoff and Emma discussing something. He then shouts out. "You guys want some wine?!"

"No thanks lad, you two treat yourself." Geoff said.

"Yes, you both have done well. Enjoy that wine." Emma said.

Nick came right back to Judy and popped the cork. "All ours."

Judy was a little hesitant. "I um... I rarely drink, so I could get drunk fast."

"Same." Nick then handed the bottle to Judy.

The bunny gripped the bottle and took a sip.

* * *

9:45 p.m.

Music was playing from Judy's Ipod in the room. Both she and Nick were drunk as they nearly finished the whole bottle.

"Wow, never t-thought you would have this kind of music on your playlist." Nick said in a drunk manner.

Judy's right eye was half way closed and her left ear was tilting to the side. "Haha, you l-look *hic* like that goat from that s-store."

Nick smirked. "Yeah well, you s-starting to sound like him with all that hiccuping."

"No, I a-am not. Besides, I won't pass out like he did." Judy hiccuped twice in a row.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did. You're small, so I w-wonder if you can hold the wine in." Nick said as he laid on the bed with his hands behind his head.

Judy had a slight anger look. "I am n-not small anymore. I have grown."

"You sure h-have." Nick said.

Judy soon sat on Nick's stomach. "What y-you mean by that?"

Nick's eyes looked up at Judy and smirked. 'Well, t-that Hilos did a good number on your b-body. Your hips are that of an model. And the stomach of an athlete now."

Judy eyes focused on her figure and she hiccuped. "Yeah..." She then stared at Nick's well built stomach and chest. "Nick, I'm *hic* h-happy you're here with me. When all t-this is done I want to express our relationship t-to everyone. I know how it bothers you that I-I don't act the same around you when there's *hic* other animals around, but from this second, I w-won't be like that anymore."

Nick was silent as his eyes met with Judy's eyes. He soon sat up and had his arms around Judy's hips to pull her in close. Their lips just one inch away as Nick said. "I'm glad you said that, Carrots." He then locked his lips onto Judy's.

A wave of escasty and shock rippled through Judy's body. She wasn't even able to think about what is happening but she instictivly kissed the fox back hard. Her arms wrapped around Nick's neck. With both feeling the same way about one another and willing to go the next step, Nick turned the light off in the cabin. Both he and Judy enjoyed their drunk night that was full of passion and love.


	22. Second thoughts

September 2nd, 2016.

One day before Judy and Nick left the hospital. Most of the reptiles took a strong foothold inside of an abandon apartment complex. Others roamed the streets of Boe city; harassing and taking down cops.

On the very top floor of the building, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Cain was sitting on a chair, looking out the window.

The young fox stepped into the room with a nervous vibe. "You wanted to see me?"

The crocodile got up from the chair and went up to Dave. His eyes had a piercing look, which was making Dave even more nervous as he took a step back.

"..No wise jokes?" Cain started to walk around the fox.

"What?" Dave's eyes following Cain's movements.

"Oh, just you always make some kind of joke or wisecrack when I call for you. But this time. you didn't. In fact, ever since I fought your brother, you've been quiet as of late." Cain stood behind the small fox.

Dave's ears went down slightly. "Just been under the weather"

"You don't sound or smell sick." Cain replied.

"Well, maybe I am growing up and being more mature." Dave said.

Cain kept looking down at the fox. "Changing excuses?"

"What do you want from me?" Dave's was starting to pound.

"I want to know if you're still on the right side, or if you're having second thoughts." Cain placed his right hand on Dave's shoulder.

"You should know me well enough that I won't turn traitor. You and everyone else are like family to me." Dave turned his head to indirectly look at Cain.

Cain squeezed his hand onto Dave's shoulder, making the fox whimper in pain. "I don't know you well enough. I think your nonchalant, joking attitude is just a cover from your real personality. And now, since you saw how I hurt your big brother, you're showing your true colors."

Dave spoke out weakly. "T-True colors... I just like t-to joke around is all. I-It's how I am."

"Is that so? What's different now?" Cain asked.

Dave didn't have an answer and there was a brief silence in the room.

The crocodile slowly leaned forward and whispered to Dave's ear. "You will do my instructions and orders without question. I do not care if you think this invasion isn't right. You've been a part of our group for years now and if I wanted to, I can let the whole world know that you're a traitor to the animal kingdom and an enemy to the world. Then at that point, no one will ever take you in. Is that what you want?"

"N-No!" Dave was scared at this point.

"Good." Cain released his hand from Dave's shoulder. "I don't want to hurt them, believe me. But I am getting my ancestor's land back one way or another. Once I do, the animals can still live here, just under my rule."

Dave quickly walked out of the room, angry and scared. He then bumped into Eloi.

"Watch where you're going, maggot!" Eloi shouted.

The young fox growled at the Komodo Dragon.

"You dare growl at me?!" Eloi pushed Dave down to the ground.

One of the lizard guards helped Dave back up to his feet. The guard spoke in broken English. "I watch where am I when Yelling. Don't want boss to come out and take care of problem."

"Tch.." Dave walked away Eloi in a quick hurry.

"Dave seem upset. Perhaps needs some talking to?" The lizard said to Eloi.

Eloi grunted. "Forget that, Ben. He's just a fox. Sly and cunning."

"Think he will be traitor to us?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, and when he does. I will be the first one to put him down. It will be a pleasure." Eloi smirked.

Dave kicked open the front door that leads him to the outside patio on the 5th floor. The fox just paced around and grunted every now and then. He was just so mad because he didn't understand why seeing his brother get hurt was upsetting him so much.

Another crocodile walked to the patio. Her voice was soft, with a strong southern accent. She wore a black and red corset. "Upset?" She asked.

"Abby, what do you want?" Dave didn't seem too pleased about seeing her.

Abby only smiled at the fox. "I couldn't help but hear the discussion you had with my husband just now."

"Yeah and?" Dave leaned onto the railing, looking at the city.

"And I know you're scared for your brother. You don't know him well, yet you were sickened by what happened." Abby stood beside the fox.

Dave feral his upper lip. "Why do you do that? Acting like you're some kind of therapist.."

Abby thought for a bit before answering. "Just.. you kind of remind me of the child that I can never have."

"The child you can never have..?" The red fox looked at Abby, slightly confused.

The croc's eyes viewed the street below as she stood next to the rail. "Cain and I tried many times to have a child, but we failed. Came to realize it was me that was causing the issue... A doctor found out that I am unable to lay eggs."

"Woah.." Dave's heart felt heavy. It was his first time experiencing sympathy for another.

Abby's hand reached forward, caressing Dave's cheek. "These feelings and emotions you're displaying the first time, does it feel strange?"

Dave nodded to the question.

"All you ever felt and known is learning how to fight and lead. To have the mindset to get any mission done no matter what the cost is. You've never had the chance to feel deep emotions." Abby said.

Dave moved away from Abby's hand. "I shouldn't be feeling like this. It's conflicting me from thinking straight."

"Sweet boy, use those emotions to push you harder to help us. Our goal is to take back what belongs to us. We don't want to hurt the animals and we will be okay with them living here too." Abby sounded like Cain for that instance.

"But you know they will fight, right?" Dave looked down.

Abby nodded. "Of course. And I know your brother will fight against us too. But can I trust you to fight for us?"

The young fox looked up at Abby before smiling. "Yes. I will fight for you and everyone else."

"Hopefully you don't have to fight your brother. This is the first time I've seen you upset and I wish to not see you like this again." Abby said while smiling back at Dave.

* * *

Eloi went into Cain's room. "Sir, I can not find Emma anywhere."

"No need to be so formal around me." Cain took a sip of tea from his cup.

"Excuse me, sir?" Eloi asked.

"You don't need to call me sir all the time. You are my friend and like a brother to me. Just talk to me normally." Cain focused his eyes on Eloi.

Eloi was slightly taken away from hearing that. "But you're our leader."

"And you knew me before I became your leader. You use to be so relaxed and free going. What changed?" Cain asked.

"The wars." Eloi's answer was very blunt.

Cain decided to drop the subject. "So, found any leads on where Emma could have gone?"

"No." Eloi placed his hands behind his back.

"She's helping the animals." Cain looked back at the window.

"I never trusted her." Eloi said.

Cain sighed just a bit. "And I bet I know who she's helping."

* * *

September 4th, 2016. 9:56 a.m.

Nick was sleeping on the bed while Judy laid on top of him. Due to their activities earlier, their fur was ruffled up. A thin blanket was the only thing covering their nude bodies.

Judy's short tail started to wiggle under the blanket, indicating that she is starting to wake up. "U-Urgh.." She struggled to even open her eyes and her head was banging a little. Her purple eyes scanned her surroundings and she looked down, seeing Nick right under her body. "..H-Huh?" She kept looking down and realized that she and Nick weren't wearing anything. When that fact hit her, she felt her heart drop.

"Mmmmm.." Nick seemed to still be asleep and his right arm wrapped around Judy's torso.

"Nick... Nick wake up." Judy said in a whisper. She was afraid that Emma and Geoff could walk in on them at any moment. Her nose started to twitch at that possibility.

The fox mumbled a little in his sleep. "No Judy, I can't go another round."

Judy's cheeks slightly puffed out. "Nick, wake up!"

The sudden scream instantly woke Nick. "Wha?! I'm awake! ... Ow." Nick held his head due to an instant hangover headache.

Judy was quick to get up and started to put her clothes on. "Nick, hurry up before Emma sees us."

"My head hurts, Carrots... Just let me rest for 5 more minutes." Nick laid onto his side.

Judy didn't have time for this. She pulled the blanket from him. "Nick, get up please!"

Nick groaned and finally started to get up. There was a knock on the door.

"Wait just one minute!"Judy said in a loud but polite tone. "Hurry up, slow poke!" Judy finally got her clothes on.

Nick struggled to put on his pants. "Dang it, these pants aren't pulling up right!"

"It's me, Geoff. May I come in now?" The bat asked.

"Hold on, please!" Judy went to Nick, helping pull up his pants. "It's like taking care of a kid sometimes!"

"You know you love this 'kid'." Nick said with a smirk.

"Do I know that? Hm, yes. Yes, I do." Judy smiled up at Nick while finally getting his pants on.

"Hey, you can come in now." Nick said.

Geoff went into the shack and before he could talk, he could smell the lingering scent of heat and lust. "Oh, well I just see you two outside." Geoff went back outside.

"So embarrassing.." Judy in a low tone of voice.

When Judy and Nick stepped outside, the sunlight hit their eyes.

"Urgh.. the light.." Nick groaned. He attempted to cover his eyes but Emma placed a stick to his hands, keeping them down to his sides.

"You'll have to face your consequences head on, Nick." Emma said.

"C-Consequence?" Nick complained.

Emma turned her attention to Judy. "You both knew you had training tomorrow but drinking seemed more important."

"B-But it's bright. My eyes hurt Emma... And what about lesson two huh?" Judy's eyes were squinting to the point where her eyes seemed fully closed.

"Lesson two did not include drinking. Now come and follow me." Emma turned and began to walk down the walk away. Geoff flew up to the sky.

"I can't s-see.." Nick took one wary step forward and he tried to cover his eyes again.

"Don't cover your eyes." Emma said. The sea turtle was already down at the beach.

Judy's nose started to switch but it wasn't because she was scared, it because she was sniffing her surroundings. She could smell the wooden walkway the lead down the beach. All she did after that was walk towards the scent.

Even though Nick could barely see, he saw a blurry image of Judy walking down the hill. He simply walked behind the bunny.

When Judy and Nick got to the beach, their eyes were able to see once again.

"Good job, Judy." Emma said with a smile.

Judy smiled back but Nick looked confused. "Hey, what about me?"

"You're smart, Nick. But you still failed that little test. I was hoping you were going to do what Judy did." Emma's eyes focused on Nick.

"What did she do?" Nick asked.

"She used her nose." Emma answered.

"Oh.." Nick felt a little dumb at this point.

Emma's smiled soon returned. "But you're smart for following behind her. Just know that there might be a situation where she might not be there next time."

"Right." Nick placed his hands in his pockets.

"Emma?" Judy asked.

"Yes, my dear?" The sea turtle looked at the bunny.

Judy demeanor seemed to change little. "I want to know about the reptiles' past. How the fighting happened between our race and yours."

"Yeah, and I would like to know how you and Geoff met." Nick said.

There was a brief moment of silence before Emma said. "After today's training session. At night we will sit over a fire and while cooking fish I will tell you."

Judy and Nick nodded and was ready to start training.

* * *

"I remember what was told to me by my inside man." Dawn said as she and the other reptiles were close to the mansion.

Ruby's tongue slithered a bit. "Then start from the beginning. I want to sssseeee how much you know about ussss."

They got to the mansion and Otis kicked down the door. The reptiles already started to take claim of certain parts of the dark and mostly empty mansion.

Dawn, Sebastian, and Ruby sat on the living room couch.

"From what I heard, it started at the year 1405..." Dawn said.

[This is the end of part 1 of Zootopia 2. Next part of the story will be the prequel of Zootopia. The story that will explain the reptiles upbringing, conquests, peace times, and downfall. I will inform you all what the title of the story will be when I post chapter 1 of it. Thank you for reading the story so far.]


End file.
